Losing It
by YGarcia
Summary: Virginidad. Rachel Berry está a punto de graduarse de la universidad y todavía tiene la suya. Harta de ser la única virgen entre sus amigos, decide que la mejor manera de lidiar con el problema es perderla de manera rápida y simple —un rollo de una noche. Pero su plan resulta ser nada sencillo cuando entra en pánico y deja a un magnífico chico solo y desnudo en su cama.
1. Chapter 1

_**Sinopsis**_

_Virginidad._

_Rachel Berry está a punto de graduarse de la universidad y todavía tiene la suya. Harta de ser la única virgen entre sus amigos, decide que la mejor manera de lidiar con el problema es perderla de manera rápida y simple —un rollo de una noche. Pero su plan resulta ser nada sencillo cuando entra en pánico y deja a un magnífico chico solo y desnudo en su cama, con una excusa que alguien ni con medio cerebro creería. Y como si eso no fuera bastante vergonzoso, cuando llega a su primera clase de su último semestre de la universidad, reconoce a su nuevo profesor de Teatro. _

_Ella lo dejó desnudo en su cama unas ocho horas antes._

* * *

Tomé una respiración profunda. _Eres impresionante._ No lo creía, así que lo pensé de nuevo. _Impresionante. Eres tan impresionante._

Si mi madre escuchara mis pensamientos, me diría que tenía que ser humilde, pero la humildad me había llevado a ninguna parte.

_Rachel Berry, eres una maldita captura. _

Entonces, ¿Cómo fue que terminé con veintidós años, y la única persona que conocía, que nunca había tenido relaciones sexuales? En algún lugar entre Salvados por la Campana y Gossip Girl, se convirtió en algo inaudito, una chica por graduarse de la universidad con su Tarjeta-V todavía en la mano. Y ahora me encontraba en mi habitación, lamentando haber reunido el coraje para admitirlo a mi amiga Caroline. Ella reaccionó como si le hubiese dicho que estaba escondiendo una cola debajo de mi falda triangular. Y supe antes de que su mandíbula, incluso, acabara cayendo que se trataba de una idea terrible.

—¿EN SERIO? ¿Es por Jesús? ¿Estás, como, guardándote para él? —El sexo parecía sencillo para Caroline. Ella tenía el cuerpo de una Barbie y el cerebro sexualmente cargado de una adolescente.

—No, Caroline —dije—. Sería un poco difícil guardarme para alguien que murió hace más de dos mil años.

Caroline se quitó la camisa y la tiró al suelo. Debo haber hecho una cara, porque me miró y se rió.

—Relájate, Princesa Pureza, sólo estoy cambiando camisetas. —Entró en mi armario y empezó a mover mi ropa a tirones.

—¿Por qué?

—Porque, Rachel, vamos a salir para conseguir que te jodan —dijo la palabra "jodan" curvando su lengua de tal forma, que me recordó a esos anuncios nocturnos de las líneas telefónicas para adultos.

—Jesús, Caroline.

Sacó una camisa que a mí me quedaba ajustada, por lo que sería francamente escandalosa en su estructura curvilínea.

—¿Qué? Dijiste que no era sobre él.

Me resistí a la tentación de golpear mi mano en mi frente.

—No lo es, no creo... quiero decir, voy a la iglesia y todo, bueno, a veces. Yo sólo... no lo sé. Nunca he estado tan interesada.

Hizo una pausa con la camisa nueva a medio camino sobre su cabeza.

—¿Nunca interesada? ¿En chicos? ¿Eres gay?

Una vez oí a mi madre, que no podía entender por qué estaba a punto de graduarme de la universidad sin un anillo en mi dedo, hacer a mi padre la misma pregunta.

—No Caroline, no soy gay, así que sigue poniéndote la camisa. No hay necesidad de caer sobre tu espada sexual por mí.

—Si no eres gay y no se trata de Jesús, entonces es sólo una cuestión de encontrar a la persona correcta, o debería decir... la espada sexual correcta.

Rodé los ojos.

—¿Caramba? ¿Eso es todo? Encontrar a la persona correcta? ¿Por qué nadie me lo dijo antes?

Se recogió el pelo rubio en una coleta alta, lo cual, de alguna manera, llamó la atención aún más a su pecho.

—No me refiero a la persona correcta para casarse, cariño. Me refiero a la persona correcta para tener tu sangre bombeando. Para hacerte apagar tu analítico, crítico e hiperactivo cerebro y pensar con el cuerpo en su lugar.

—Los cuerpos no pueden pensar.

—¡VES! —dijo—. Analítica. Crítica.

—¡Muy bien! Bien. ¿Qué bar esta noche?

—Stumble Inn, por supuesto.

Gemí.

—Con clase.

—¿Qué? — Caroline miró hacia mí como si me faltara la respuesta a una pregunta muy obvia—. Es un buen bar. Más importante aún, es un bar que a los chicos les gusta. Y desde que a nosotros nos gustan los chicos, es un bar que nos gusta.

Podría ser peor. Podría llevarme a un club.

—Está bien. Vamos. —Me paré, y me dirigí a la cortina que separaba mi dormitorio del resto de mi apartamento.

—¡Espera! Espera. —Agarró mi codo y me empujó tan fuerte que me caí de nuevo en mi cama—. No puedes ir así.

Miré a mi atuendo, una florida falda triangular y un top simple que mostró una buena cantidad de escote. Se veía lindo. Podría totalmente recoger un chico en esto... tal vez.

—No veo el problema —dije.

Rodó los ojos, y me sentí como una niña. Odiaba sentirme como una niña, y casi siempre lo hacía cuando la conversación se volcaba hacia el sexo.

Caroline dijo:

—Cariño, ahora mismo te ves como la adorable hermana de alguien. Ningún hombre quiere follar a su hermanita. Y si lo hace, no quieres estar cerca de él.

Sí, definitivamente me sentía como una niña.

—Buen punto.

—Mmm... Suena como si estuvieras practicando apagar ese hiperactivo cerebro tuyo. Buen trabajo. Ahora párate ahí y déjame hacer mi magia.

Y por magia, se refería a tortura.

Después de vetar tres camisas que me hicieron sentir como una prostituta, unos pantalones que eran más como polainas, y una falda tan corta que amenazó con mostrar al mundo mi agujero del amor en caso de una brisa suave, nos acomodamos en algún apretado capri de mezclilla de tiro bajo, y un top de encaje negro que destacaba, en contraste, con mi piel blanca pálida.

—¿Piernas afeitadas?

Asentí con la cabeza.

—¿Otras... cosas... afeitadas?

—Tanto como alguna vez van a estar, sí, ahora vamos. —Ahí era donde dibujaba una línea en esta conversación.

Ella sonrió, pero no dijo nada.

—Está bien. Bien. ¿Condones?

—En mi bolso.

—¿Cerebro?

—Apagado. O bien... disminuido, de todos modos.

—Excelente. Creo que estamos listas.

Yo no estaba preparada. No, en absoluto.

Había una razón por la que no había tenido sexo todavía, y ahora lo sabía. Yo era una fanática del control. Era por eso que lo había hecho tan bien en la escuela toda mi vida. Me hizo una gran directora de escenario, nadie podría dirigir un ensayo de teatro como yo. Y cuando me dio el valor para actuar, siempre estuve más preparada que cualquier otro actor en la clase. Pero el sexo... eso era lo contrario de control. Había emociones y atracción, y esa persona molesta que otro debía estar involucrada. No es mi idea de diversión.

—Estás pensando demasiado —dijo Caroline.

—Mejor que no pensar lo suficiente.

—No, esta noche, no lo es —dijo ella.

Subí el volumen del IPod de Caroline, tan pronto como llegamos al coche, así podía pensar en paz.

Podía hacer esto. Era un problema que había que resolver, un tema que había que comprobar fuera de mi lista de tareas pendientes.

Era así de simple.

Simple.

_Mantenlo simple. _

Nos detuvimos frente al bar unos minutos más tarde, y la noche se sentía todo, menos simple. Mis pantalones se sentían demasiado apretados, mi camisa demasiado baja, y mi cerebro demasiado nublado. Quería vomitar.

No quería ser virgen. Eso ya lo sabía. No quería sentirme como la inmadura mojigata que no sabía nada sobre el sexo. Odiaba no saber las cosas. El problema era... tanto como no quería ser virgen, tampoco quería tener relaciones sexuales.

El enigma de los enigmas. Era como uno de esos cuadrados que parecen rectángulos, pero al final te preguntas si es un rectángulo que parece un cuadrado.

Caroline estaba de pie frente a mi puerta, con los zapatos de tacón alto golpeando al tiempo que sus dedos, mientras sacaba el coche. Me cuadré de hombros, aticé mi pelo (a medias), y seguí a Caroline hacia el bar.

Hice una línea recta hacia la barra, sentándome en un taburete, e hice señas al camarero.

Él era una posibilidad. Pelo rubio, estatura media, cara bonita. Nada especial, pero no ciertamente fuera de lugar. Podría ser bueno para simple.

—¿Qué puedo hacer por ustedes, señoritas?

Acento sureño. Sin duda una clase de chico de cosecha propia.

Caroline embistió:

—Necesitamos dos tragos de tequila para empezar.

—Que sean cuatro —grazné.

Silbó, y sus ojos se encontraron con los míos.

—Ese tipo de noche, ¿Eh?

No estaba dispuesta a poner en palabras qué tipo de noche era. Así que dije:

—Estoy buscando un poco de coraje líquido.

—Y yo estaría encantado de ayudar. —Me guiñó un ojo, y estaba apenas fuera del alcance del oído antes de que Caroline rebotara en su asiento, diciendo—: ¡Él es el indicado! ¡Él es el indicado!

Sus palabras me hicieron sentir como si estuviera en una montaña rusa, al igual que el mundo acababa de dejar de girar y todos mis órganos estaban jugando a ponerse al día. Sólo necesitaba más tiempo para adaptarme. Eso es todo. Agarré el hombro de Caroline, y la obligué a tranquilizarse.

—Calma, Care. Eres como un maldito Chihuahua.

—¿Qué? Es una buena opción. Lindo. Agradable. Y, totalmente, lo vi mirar tu escote... dos veces.

Ella no estaba equivocada. Pero todavía no estaba tan interesada en dormir con él, por lo que supongo que no tenía que descartarlo, pero, seguro que sería un infierno mucho más fácil, si estuviese interesada realmente en el hombre. Dije:

—No estoy segura... simplemente no hay chispa. —Pude ver venir el poner los ojos en blanco, así que dije de una forma rápida—, todavía.

Cuando el Chico Camarero regresó con las bebidas, Caroline pagó, y me llevé mis dos tragos antes de que ella entregara su tarjeta. Se quedó por un momento, sonriéndome, antes de pasar a otro cliente. Robé uno de los tragos restantes de Caroline.

—Tienes suerte de que esta es una gran noche para ti, Rachel. Normalmente, nadie se interpone entre mi tequila y yo.

Tendí mi mano y dije:

—Bueno, nadie va a conseguir meterse entre estas piernas a menos que esté bien borracha, así que pásame el último.

Caroline sacudió la cabeza, pero estaba sonriendo. Después de unos segundos, se rindió, y con cuatro tragos de tequila en mi sistema, la perspectiva de sexo parecía un poco menos tenebrosa.

Otro camarero se acercó, ésta era una chica, y pedí un Jack y coca cola para beber mientras me confundía en medio de todo este lío.

Estaba el Chico Camarero, pero no se desocuparía hasta bien después de las 2am. Era un manojo de nervios ya, así que si esto se prolongaba hasta altas horas de la mañana, estaría completamente psicótica. Sólo podía imaginar... directamente, con camisa de fuerza debido al sexo.

Había un hombre de pie junto a mí, que parecía moverse unos centímetros más cerca con cada trago que tomé, pero tenía que tener por lo menos cuarenta años. No, gracias.

Tomé un trago más de mi copa, dando gracias al camarero que fue pesado con el Jack, y examiné el bar.

—¿Qué pasa con él? —preguntó Caroline, señalando a un chico en una mesa cercana.

—Demasiado pijo.

—¿Él?

—Demasiado Hipster.

—¿Por ahí?

—Ew. Demasiado peludo.

La lista continuó hasta que estaba bastante segura de que esta noche era un fracaso. Caroline sugirió ir a otro bar, que era lo último que quería hacer. Le dije que tenía que ir al baño, y esperaba que alguien atrapara su atención mientras no estaba para así poder escapar sin drama. El baño estaba al fondo, más allá de la zona de piscina y dardos, detrás de una sección con algunas mesas redondas y pequeñas.

Fue entonces cuando me fijé en él.

Bueno, técnicamente, noté primero el libro.

Y, simplemente, no puede mantener la boca cerrada.

—Si eso se supone que es una manera de obtener a las chicas, me permito sugerir trasladarte a una zona con un poco más de tráfico.

Él levantó la vista de su lectura, y de repente me pareció difícil tragar. Era sin duda el hombre más atractivo que había visto esta noche, cabello rubio, cayendo en los ojos azules de cristal, sólo el suficiente vello en la mandíbula para darle un look masculino sin hacerle demasiado peludo, y una cara que podría haber hecho cantar a los ángeles. No me hacía cantar. Me hacía mirar boquiabierta. ¿Por qué me detuve? ¿Por qué siempre tengo que hacer una tonta de mí mismo?

—¿Perdón?

Mi mente seguía procesando su perfecto pelo y brillantes ojos azules, así que me tomó un segundo decir:

—Shakespeare. Nadie lee a Shakespeare en un bar a menos que sea una táctica para obtener chicas. Todo lo que estoy diciendo es que podrías tener mejor suerte en la delantera.

Él no dijo nada por un largo rato, pero luego su boca se separó en una sonrisa reveladora, qué sabes tú, ¡Dientes perfectos!

—No es un truco, pero si lo fuera, me parece que estoy teniendo mucha suerte aquí.

Un acento. TENÍA ACENTO BRITÁNICO. Querido Dios, me estaba muriendo.

_Respira. Necesitaba respirar. _

_No lo pierdas, Rachel. _

Puso su libro a un lado, pero no antes de marcar su lugar. Dios mío, realmente estaba leyendo a Shakespeare en un bar.

—¿No estabas tratando de obtener una chica?

—No estaba.

Mi cerebro analítico no perdió su uso de tiempo pasado. Al igual que... él no había estado tratando de seducir a nadie, pero tal vez estaba ahora.

Eché otro vistazo de él. Estaba sonriendo ahora —blancos dientes, barba de tres días en su mandíbula, que le daba un aspecto francamente delicioso. Sí, yo era definitivamente seducible. Y pensé que era suficiente para enviarme a shock.

—¿Cómo te llamas, amor?

¿Amor? ¡AMOR! Sigo muriendo, aquí.

—Rachel.

—¿Eso es una línea?

Me sonrojé carmesí.

—No, es mi nombre.

—Bonito nombre para una chica encantadora. —El timbre de su voz, entró en ese registro grave que hizo mi interior rizarse en sí mismo, era como si mi útero estuviese llevando a cabo un baile feliz en el resto de mis órganos. Dios, me estaba muriendo en la más larga, más tortuosa, y excitante muerte en la historia del mundo. ¿Era esto lo que siempre se sentía al estar excitada? No es de extrañar que el sexo hiciera que la gente haga cosas locas.

—Bueno, Rachel, soy nuevo en la ciudad, y ya me quedé fuera de mi apartamento. Estoy esperando a un cerrajero, en realidad, y pensé en tener un buen uso de este tiempo.

—¿Repasando tu Shakespeare?

—Tratando, al menos. Honestamente, nunca me ha gustado el tío casi nada, pero vamos a mantener esto como un secreto entre nosotros, ¿Ya?

Estaba bastante segura de que mis mejillas se tiñeron aún más de rojo, si el calor saliendo de ellas era alguna indicación. De hecho, todo mi cuerpo se sentía como si estuviera en llamas. No estaba segura de si era mortificación o el acento que me tenía a punto de arder espontáneamente delante de él.

—Pareces decepcionada, Rachel. ¿Eres fan de Shakespeare?

Asentí con la cabeza, porque mi garganta podría haberse cerrado.

Arrugó la nariz en respuesta, y mis manos se morían de ganas de seguir la línea de la nariz hasta los labios.

Me estaba volviendo loca. En realidad, certificablemente loca.

—¿No me digas que eres una fan de Romeo y Julieta?

Ahora, esto. Esto era algo que podía discutir.

—Otelo, en realidad. Ese es mi favorito.

—Ah. Justa Desdémona. Leal y Pura.

Mi corazón tartamudeó a la palabra pura.

—Yo, mmm… —me costó juntar mis pensamientos—. Me gusta la yuxtaposición de razón y la pasión.

—Soy un fan de la pasión, por mí mismo. —Bajó su mirada y luego, recorrió el largo de mi forma. Mi columna hormigueó, hasta que sentí que podría estallar fuera de mi piel.

—No me has preguntado mi nombre —dijo.

Me aclaré la garganta. Esto no podría ser atractivo. Yo era tan sociable como un cavernícola. Le pregunté:

—¿Cuál es tu nombre?

Él inclinó la cabeza, y el pelo casi le cubría los ojos.

—Únete a mí, y te lo diré.

No pensaba en otra cosa que el hecho de que mis piernas eran como gelatina, y sentándome me impediría hacer algo embarazoso, como pasar fuera del influjo de las hormonas, que estaban claramente liberando de todo en mi cerebro. Me hundí en la silla, pero en vez de alivio, la tensión incrementó a otro nivel.

Habló, y mis ojos se engancharon en sus labios.

—Mi nombre es Niklaus.

¿Quién sabía que los nombres podían ser calientes también?

—Es un placer conocerte, Niklaus.

Se inclinó hacia delante apoyándose en los codos, y noté sus anchos hombros, y la manera en que sus músculos se movieron bajo la tela de su camisa. Entonces nuestros ojos conectaron, y el bar que nos rodeaba pasó de tenue a oscuro, mientras estaba atrapada por esos azules.

—Voy a comprarte una bebida. —No estaba destinado a ser una pregunta. De hecho, cuando me miró, no había nada en él cuestionando en absoluto, sólo confianza—. Entonces podemos hablar un poco más sobre razón y… pasión.

No podía decir si la sensación de ardor en mi pecho tenía que ver con el aspecto encapuchado que Niklaus me estaba dando o con el recuerdo de mi primer Jack con Cola que terminé como si fuera agua.

Un camarero llegó ante las señas de Niklaus, y me tomé un momento para darme una charla silenciosa mientras él pedía una bebida.

—¿Rachel? —Preguntó Niklaus.

Su voz envió escalofríos a través de mí.

Me miró, y luego al camarero, quien resultó ser el chico de antes. Abrí la boca para pedir otro Jack con Cola, pero el camarero me detuvo con una mano en mi hombro.

—Recuerdo, Jack con Cola, ¿Cierto?

Asentí con la cabeza y me lanzó un guiño sonriente. Hice una pausa por un momento preguntándome cómo sabía mi pedido. Estaba bastante segura de que la chica camarera me había servido el último. Seguía sonriendo hacia mí, así que me obligué a hablar.

—Gracias, eh...

—Matt —dice.

—Gracias, Matt.

Echó un vistazo a Niklaus, y a continuación, se centró de nuevo en mí.

—¿Debo decirle a tu amiga allí que regresarás luego?

—Oh, bueno, claro, supongo.

Sonrió en respuesta, y se quedó allí mirándome, fijamente, durante unos segundos antes de volverse para regresar a la barra. Sabía que tenía que mirar a Niklaus de nuevo, pero me aterraba derretirme en un charco de excitación si me encontraba con aquellos ojos magníficos de nuevo.

Él dijo:

—¿Sabes? a veces me pregunto si Desdémona era tan inocente como lo que aparentaba. Tal vez ella sabía el efecto que tenía sobre los chicos, y disfrutaba poniéndolos celosos.

Me encontré con sus ojos estrechados, estudiándome.

Me tragué mis nervios y lo estudié también.

—O tal vez sólo se dejó intimidar por la intensidad de Otelo y no sabía cómo hablar con él. La comunicación es clave después de todo.

—Comunicación, ¿Eh?

—Podría haber resuelto muchos de sus problemas.

—En ese caso, voy a tratar de ser lo más claro posible. —Tomó su silla y la colocó a escasos centímetros de la mía. Se escabulló a mi lado y dijo—: Prefiero que no vayas de nuevo con tu amiga. Quédate aquí conmigo.

_Traga, Rachel_. Me dije. _Tienes que tragar o si no podrías comenzar a babear._

—Bueno, mi amiga está esperando. ¿Qué vamos a hacer si me quedo?

Extendió una mano y empujó mi pelo sobre mi hombro. Su mano se deslizó por mi cuello, haciendo una pausa en el punto de mi pulso, el que debe haber estado volviéndose loco.

—Podemos hablar de Shakespeare. Podemos hablar de lo que quieras. Aunque no puedo prometer que no me distraeré en tu hermoso cuello. —Sus dedos viajaron a través de mi mandíbula hasta llegar a la barbilla, que sacó un poco hacia adelante con la presión de su dedo índice—. O tus labios. O esos ojos. Podría atraerte con historias acerca de mi vida, como Otelo hacía con Desdémona.

Ya estaba suficientemente cortejada. Mi respuesta fue vergonzosamente entrecortada.

—Prefiero no hacer paralelos entre nuestra noche y una pareja que terminó con un asesinato/suicidio.

Sonrió, y su dedo cayó de mi barbilla. Mi piel quemó donde me había tocado, y tuve que parar de inclinarme hacia adelante para seguir su toque.

—Touché. No me importa lo que hagamos, siempre y cuándo te quedes.

—Está bien. —Estuve inmensamente orgullosa de haber logrado una respuesta calma en lugar del _"Santo Dios, sí, voy a hacer todo lo que me pidas"_ que se estaba reproduciendo en mi mente.

—Tal vez debería quedarme fuera de mi apartamento más a menudo.

_Preferiría encerrarnos a ambos dentro, en realidad. _

Mi bolsillo empezó a vibrar, y me apresuré a contestar el teléfono antes de que mi embarazoso tono de boy band sonara.

—¿Sí?

—¿Te has caído dentro o qué?

Era Caroline.

—No, Caroline, no lo hice. Oye, ¿Por qué no sólo vas a casa sin mí?

Los ojos de Niklaus se oscurecieron, y mi respiración se enganchó cuando su mirada cayó a mis labios.

—No te saldrás de esto, Rachel. Vas a follar esta noche aunque tenga que hacerlo yo misma.

Dios, ¿Podía ser más gritona? Pensé que Niklaus tuvo que haberla oído hablar, pero sus ojos no se apartaban de mis labios.

—Eso no será necesario, Care.

Traté de pensar en una forma críptica para decirle que ya había encontrado a mi chico, cuando oí una toma de aire, seguido de un _"OH. MI. DIOS. "_

Miré por encima del hombro de Niklaus a tiempo para ver como la sonrisa de Caroline se ensanchaba, y el gesto crudo de mano que siguió.

—Sí, está bien, así que hablaré contigo más tarde, Care.

—Seguro que lo harás. Te llamaré y me dirás cada precioso detalle.

—Ya veremos.

—Mejor que veas mucho esta noche, cariño. Espero que tus ojos se abran completamente después del encuentro de esta noche.

Colgué sin una respuesta.

—¿Tu amiga? —Preguntó.

Asentí con la cabeza, porque su mirada fija tenía mi sangre hirviendo. Nunca en mi vida me había sentido tan completamente activada por alguien que ni siquiera me estaba tocando. Sexo salía del hombre en olas, y me sorprendí al encontrar cuán interesada estaba en aprender a nadar.

—¿Te vas a quedar?

Asentí con la cabeza otra vez, cada músculo de mi cuerpo estaba tenso. Si no me besaba pronto, iba a explotar. Justo cuando pensaba que podía hacerlo, el camarero regresó con las bebidas. Él se acercó con una sonrisa, que bajó al ver lo cerca que Niklaus y yo estábamos.

—Siento haber tardado tanto. Estamos inundados por allí.

Me aferré a la distracción.

—No es ningún problema, Matt.

—Por supuesto. ¿Necesitas algo más?

—No, estoy bien.

Los ojos de Matt se posaron en Niklaus, y luego se acercaron un poco más a mí.

—¿Estás segura?

—Estamos seguros —dijo Niklaus secamente antes de entregarle unos cuantos billetes—. Quédate con el cambio.

Matt comprobó a una pareja más que se encontraba a unas pocas mesas de distancia, y luego se fue a la parte delantera de la barra de nuevo. Cuando se alejó, me volví a Niklaus. Me di cuenta de que su brazo había hecho su camino alrededor de mi silla.

—¿Eres del tipo celoso, Niklaus?

—No realmente.

Levanté una ceja y él sonrió descaradamente.

—Tal vez esta discusión sobre Otelo me ha puesto un poco nervioso —dijo.

—Entonces vamos a hablar de otra cosa. ¿A qué hora dijo el cerrajero que estaría cerca de tu apartamento?

Miró brevemente su reloj, y yo aproveché para observar la increíble acumulación de sus brazos.

—Debería estar allí muy pronto.

—¿Deberías ir y esperar por él? —Era difícil determinar exactamente lo que quería en ese momento. Sin duda le gustaba, y yo definitivamente quería que me besara, pero estaba acostumbrada a sabotear este tipo de cosas para que nunca llegaran demasiado lejos. Siempre en busca de una puerta de salida.

—¿Estás tratando de deshacerte de mí?

Respiré hondo, no dejando salir el aire. No habría puertas traseras, no esta vez. Me mordí el labio y lo miré. Esperaba que no pudiera leer el miedo zumbando bajo mi fachada confiada.

—Supongo que podríamos ir y esperar por él —dije.

Miró a mis labios. Moría... Moría porque me besara.

—Mucho mejor.

Se puso de pie y me ofreció su brazo.

—¿Mi señora?

—¿No quieres terminar nuestras bebidas?

Me tomó la mano y apretó sus labios contra el interior de mi muñeca.

—Ya estoy intoxicado.

Me reí, porque la línea era ridícula (y porque no quería admitir que aún así, funcionaba).

Sonrió.

—¿Demasiado lejos? ¿Qué puedo decir...? El Bardo me da un gusto por lo dramático.

—Vamos a tratar con algo de realismo en su lugar.

—Creo que puedo hacer eso —dijo.

Apenas había procesado sus palabras antes de que me levantara de la silla y tapara mi boca con la suya. Su olor me abrumaba. Cítricos, cuero y otra cosa que me hizo agua la boca. Yo estaba casi demasiado sorprendida para reaccionar. Era muy consciente del hecho de que me estaba besando en medio de un bar, hasta que me mordisqueó el labio inferior. Luego me olvidé de todo, excepto de él. Todo mi cuerpo se estremeció, y mi corazón se dejó caer hacia mi estómago, como si la fuerza de gravedad se hubiera duplicado. La cabeza me daba vueltas, pero no me importaba. Abrí mi boca, y al instante su lengua se deslizó adentro, tomando el control. Mis manos se aferraron a su espalda, y en respuesta, me llevó más cerca. Su beso fue lento, luego rápido, tierno y extenuante. Estábamos apretados con tanta fuerza que podía sentir cada parte de su cuerpo, pero, aún así, quería estar más cerca. Su mano se deslizó hasta el fondo de mi camisa y sus dedos calientes presionaron mi, ya demasiado ardiente, piel. Un gemido escapó de mi boca ante aquel contacto íntimo. Inmediatamente me arrepentí, porque el sonido pareció aclarar su cabeza, y se apartó.

No pude evitar que mis labios siguieran los suyos, pero se quedó fuera del alcance de mi beso. En su lugar, se quejó, agachó la cabeza y me dio un beso caliente en el cuello.

Mi cerebro estaba definitivamente volando bajo. Mi cuerpo era quién mandaba en ese momento y, Dios, se sentía bien. Yo era sólo la suma de mis terminaciones nerviosas, que se volvían locas. Él suspiró pesadamente, y eso quemó mi piel. Su voz era ronca cuando habló.

—Lo siento. Me dejé llevar.

Esas fueron exactamente las palabras adecuadas. Dejarse llevar. Nunca había estado tan atrapada en otra persona antes. Nunca había estado tan... fuera de control. Era a la vez emocionante y aterrador.

Su rostro apareció ante mí, y yo traté de mantener mi expresión neutral. Su mano se deslizó fuera de mi camisa, y me estremecí, mi piel estaba de luto por la pérdida.

Dio un paso hacia atrás.

—Bien. Podría ser momento para un poco más de razón, y un poco menos de pasión.

Me reí, pero por dentro le estaba dando el dedo medio a la razón. Me había gobernado el tiempo suficiente.

* * *

_**Nuevo Crossover Glee&TVD espero les guste.**_

_**Atuendo de Rachel en Polyvore.**_


	2. Chapter 2

—Me estás tomando el pelo, ¿Verdad?

Lo miré fijamente, preguntándome si mi lado maniático del control podía manejar esto.

Su mano rozó mi mandíbula.

—Te prometo que iré despacio.

Negué con la cabeza y dejó caer su mano.

—No creo que pueda hacer esto.

—Sólo sujétate de mí. Prometo… que te divertirás.

—Niklaus…

—Rachel, confía en mí.

Respiré profundo. Sabía que podía hacerlo, sólo tenía que apagar mi cerebro, como Caroline dijo.

—Está bien, pero date prisa… antes de que cambie de opinión.

Su rostro cambio dándome una sonrisa con un rápido beso en mi sien.

—Que chica.

Luego cuidadosamente colocó el casco sobre mi cabello y pasó una pierna por encima de su moto, ofreciéndome su mano. Me aleje de mis pensamientos y la tomé. El asiento estaba encorvado así que a pesar de intentar incorporarme unos centímetros hacia atrás, me deslizaba hacia abajo, haciendo que mi cuerpo se presionara contra el suyo.

Su mano se instaló en mi rodilla y sus dedos me rozaron suavemente, haciéndome sentir cosquillas en la zona sensible de atrás.

—Sujétate de mí.

Hice lo que me dijo y casi me da una aneurisma cuando pude sentir sus abdominales a través de su camisa. De repente, estaba súper consciente de que era la chica que descansaba a espaldas de él. Sabía que le echaría un vistazo a mi cuerpo y sabría que no era lo suficientemente buena. Diablos, podía sentir en este momento que ya estaba lamentándose de esto. Entonces, la mano sobre mi rodilla dio un pequeño tirón y aunque pensaba que no podríamos estar más cerca, lo estábamos.

No estaba presionada contra él. Estaba incrustada.

Mi pelvis estaba tan apretada contra su espalda que un vertiginoso mareo me atravesó. Y en ese mismo momento, arrancamos. Hundí mis manos en su cintura y la moto entera saltó, desviándose hacia un lado.

Grité. Bueno, más bien chillé. Justo en su oreja. Nos estabilizó y luego desaceleró en una señal de stop.

—¿Todo bien?

Con mi cara enterrada en su hombro, me las arreglé para hablar.

—Sí.

—Lo siento amor, soy poco delicado, eso es todo.

—Oh —Aflojé los dedos que prácticamente estaban enterrándose en sus caderas. Gracias a Dios que no podía ver mi cara en este momento. El rojo no me favorecía.

Tomó mis manos y tiró de ellas para que estas se cruzaran sobre su estómago, y estuvieran envueltos alrededor de él.

—Mucho mejor. Démosle otra oportunidad.

Esta vez, cuando arrancó, no grité. Ganó velocidad lentamente y mantuve mi mejilla contra su espalda, con los ojos cerrados.

Shakespeare seguía trabado en mi cabeza, por nuestra conversación anterior, y pensé en todo lo que sabía sobre él para mantener mi mente ocupada. Empecé con el soliloquio de Hamlet. Luego me trasladé al discurso del Día de San Crispín de Henry V. Estaba terminando el monólogo de Macbeth, Mañana y Mañana y Mañana, cuando Niklaus me interrumpió.

—Realmente te gusta el Bardo.

La mortificación se estaba convirtiendo en mi emoción por defecto. Supongo que no los estaba recitando en mi cabeza como me pensaba.

—Oh, yo, um, simplemente memorizo muy fácilmente.

Con mi mejilla aún contra su espalda, traté de calmar a mi corazón. Ahora que la moto no se movía, mi cerebro era libre para temerle a esa otra cosa en la que activamente no había pensado.

Sexo.

Iba a tener sexo.

Con un chico.

Un chico caliente.

Un chico BRITÁNICO caliente.

O tal vez vomitaría.

¿Qué si vomitaba sobre el chico británico caliente?

¿Qué si vomitaba sobre el chico británico caliente DURANTE EL SEXO?

—¿Rachel?

Me moví hacia atrás, horrorizada y preguntándome si accidentalmente había hablado en voz alta otra vez.

—¿Sí?

—Podemos bajarnos de la moto cuando quieras.

—Oh. —Quité mis brazos tan rápidamente que casi perdí el equilibrio y caí de la moto. Afortunadamente, con sólo un leve grito, logré estabilizarme y lentamente me bajé de la moto.

Entonces mi pantorrilla rozó con una de las tuberías laterales de la moto y empecé a gritar de nuevo.

Estaba caliente. Tan JODIDAMENTE caliente. Y ahora mi piel picaba.

—¿Rachel?

Sólo me había alejado de la moto a un par de pasos cojeando para el momento en que Niklaus me alcanzó. A pesar de mis puños cerrados y de cómo me estaba mordiendo el labio para contener el dolor, mis ojos lagrimearon.

Sus manos ahuecaron mi cara primero y luego miró hacia la pierna en donde una brillante roncha roja estaba formándose alrededor de un centímetro por debajo de donde acababan los capris.

—Oh Mierda.

Mantuve mis labios fuertemente cerrados, sin saber si podía abrir la boca sin llorar. Niklaus rodeó mi cintura con su brazo y lancé los míos sobre sus hombros.

—Vamos, amor. Esperemos que ese cerrajero ya haya llegado.

Por primera vez, eché un vistazo alrededor y me di cuenta de dónde estábamos.

Estábamos en mi complejo de apartamentos.

¡Vivíamos en el mismo complejo de apartamentos!

Me debatí sobre si debería decir algo mientras me dirigía hacia su apartamento. Casi lo mencioné cuando pasamos mi propio coche, pero luego me recordé a mí misma que esto se suponía que era una cosa de una sola noche. Vivía en un edificio más allá del mío. Gracias a Dios. ¿Qué si vivía justo al lado y tenía que verlo todos los días después del sin duda horrible sexo que iba a tratar de tener con él?

Llegamos a su puerta.

Y estábamos sin cerrajero.

La piel de mi pantorrilla todavía se sentía caliente, como si estuviera de pie junto a una llama.

Me lanzó una mirada preocupada y luego sacó su teléfono.

Pulsó el botón de llamada dos veces, remarcando al último número que llamó.

Se alejó de mí para hablar y me apoyé pesadamente contra la pared junto a su puerta. Claramente, no estaba destinada a tener sexo. Este era Dios diciéndome que mi destino era ser una monja e ir a un convento junto con toda esa mierda. Ya estaba delirando demasiado que confundí a Dios y a Shakespeare. Niklaus regresó, e incluso frunciendo el ceño se veía magnífico.

—Malas noticias. El cerrajero se ha retrasado y no estará aquí hasta dentro de otra hora.

Traté de no encogerme y fallé.

Se arrodilló y sus dedos recorrieron mi espinilla, deteniéndose a unos cuantos centímetros a la derecha de mi quemadura. Gracias a Dios me había depilado. Inhalo profundamente y expiró lentamente por la nariz.

Cerró los ojos por un momento y luego asintió.

—Bien. Bueno, en ese caso tal vez deberíamos llevarte a Emergencias.

—¿Qué? ¡No!

¿Qué diría Caroline? Salí con el objetivo de tener relaciones sexuales y en su lugar terminaría en la sala de Emergencias. FML

—Rachel, la quemadura no está demasiado mal, pero si no empiezas a tratártela, dolerá como el infierno.

Golpeé mi cabeza contra la pared y soplé el pelo suelto de mi cara.

—No vivo lejos, podemos ir a mi casa.

—Oh, está bien

Su sonrisa regresó fácilmente y por un breve segundo estuve demasiado inundada en otros sentimientos como para recordar el dolor.

Él continuó:

—Vamos a tener que ser cuidadosos al subirte de nuevo en la moto. No me gustaría que te quemaras otra vez.

Me mordí el labio inferior.

—En realidad no tenemos que subirnos a la moto.

Arqueó una ceja graciosamente.

—Cuando dije que no vivo lejos, me refería a que vivo en el bloque de al lado.

Ambas cejas se elevaron y su sorpresa sólo duró un segundo antes de que una expresión diferente cruzara por su cara, esta era una más difícil de identificar lo que hizo que las mariposas en mi estómago comenzaran a tener convulsiones.

—Vayamos a tu piso, entonces… vecina.

Mis rodillas se sentían débiles, y no sólo por el dolor.

Tragué saliva, pero mi boca aún se sentía seca. No me rodeó con su brazo de nuevo, pero sus dedos tocaron mi espalda suavemente, y se quedaron allí mientras caminábamos. Llegamos a mi apartamento en menos de un minuto. Su mano cayó en la parte baja de mi espalda mientras buscaba mis llaves y por un segundo, me olvidé de lo que estaba buscando.

Llaves de mi apartamento.

En el cual él estaba a punto de entrar.

Conmigo.

A solas.

Para tener sexo.

Sexo.

Sexo.

Sexo.

Mis dedos se sentían rotos mientras intentaba y fallaba insertar la llave en la cerradura. Él no dijo nada. Tampoco tomó las llaves, lo que era bueno, porque eso me habría molestado totalmente. Puede que fuese mental, emocional y físicamente un desastre, pero no necesitaba que un hombre girase la llave por mí. Su mano se mantuvo calmada, gentilmente contra mi espalda hasta que logré abrir la puerta forzadamente.

Cuando entré en el oscuro pasillo, su mano no me siguió. Lo miré de nuevo, de pie y sus manos ahora estaban metidas casualmente en los bolsillos. Su sonrisa era sincera y magnífica, para detener corazones. Pero parecía que no tenía intenciones de entrar. Eso era todo. Había cambiado de opinión, porque yo era un completo desastre. ¿Por qué más lo haría?

Tomé aire, recordándome a mi misma que era impresionante. No era insegura o tímida. Sólo era virgen, eso no es gran cosa. Y si alguna vez quería dejar de serlo, tendría que tener sexo.

—¿Esperas una invitación? —Pregunté, mirándolo de pie fuera de mi puerta—. ¿Esta es la parte en la que me dices que eres un vampiro?

Se rió entre dientes.

—No, te prometo que la palidez es sólo porque soy británico.

—¿Entonces qué estás esperando? ¿Qué ha pasado con el chico que me hizo sentarme para averiguar su nombre y dejó muy claro que no quería que regresara con mi amiga? ¿Qué ocurrió con el chico que era tan audaz en todas las formas en la que yo sólo podía pretender ser?

Dio un paso, por lo que se situó en el marco de la puerta, y se recostó contra ella.

—Ese chico está intentando ser un caballero, porque por mucho que quiera entrar a tu casa y por mucho que te quiera, estás herida. Además, temo que en realidad no me quieres aquí.

—Querrás decir que él teme.

—¿Hmm?

—Estabas hablando en tercera persona y luego cambiaste a primera… —Y yo me estaba desviando del tema.

—Sí, lo hacía —y seguía sonriendo. ¿Qué significaba eso?—. Fue un placer conocerte, Rachel.

Esta era una salida fácil si no quería seguir adelante con esto. Si quería que mi virginidad viera la luz del día… de nuevo. Empezaba a girarse y todo lo que tenía que hacer era dejarlo ir.

—¡Espera!

Sonrió con una pequeña sospechosa sonrisa y levantó esa ceja otra vez.

Respiré a través de mi miedo.

—Si él está intentando ser un caballero, ¿No debería quedarse y tratar de ayudar a la chica herida que no sabe nada sobre quemaduras de moto?

Sus ojos dejaron los míos para echarle un vistazo a mi pantorrilla, y cuando alzo la mirada de nuevo, encontró mis labios en su lugar.

—La chica herida tiene razón. Sería una caballerosa cosa que debo hacer.

Luego entró en mi apartamento y cerró la puerta. La luz del pasillo desapareció, y nos quedamos a oscuras porque mi lámpara de techo se había quemado hace semanas, y todavía no la había remplazado.

Podía sentir el calor que irradiaba mientras se acercaba. Su mano una vez más se instaló en la parte baja de mi espalda y susurró en la oscuridad

—Muéstrame el camino, amor.

* * *

Estaba en el baño, con una camiseta de ropa interior y mis pantalones al nivel de mis rodillas, al borde de la hiperventilación. Niklaus estaba al otro lado de la puerta, era como si fuera un imán. Mi corazón seguía tratando de salir hacia afuera de mi pecho, cuando él dijo que necesitaba quitarme mis capris y que evitara usar ropa ajustada sobre la quemadura por un tiempo. Hasta se ofreció a ayudarme a quitar el pantalón, pero eso me hizo sentir como si fuera a vomitar otra vez. Así que en vez de eso, empecé a menearme para quitármelos por mí misma, tratando, y fallando, de mantener la tela lejos, para que no tocara mi dañada piel.

Deslicé el pantalón un poco más bajo y mordí mi labio para tratar de silenciar un gemido.

—¿Rachel? — Niklaus golpeó ligeramente la puerta—. ¿Estás bien?

—¡Estupendo! —dije de vuelta.

Tiré los pantalones de nuevo y jadeé.

—Rachel, sólo déjame ayudarte. Me estás preocupando.

Cerré mis ojos, tratando de pensar una manera de evitar esto. Cojeando torpemente con mis pantalones alrededor de mis rodillas, encontré una falda con cintura elástica en mi cesto. La metí por mi cabeza y la bajé hasta cubrir mi ropa interior, y luego me senté en el inodoro. Estaba segura que mis mejillas estaban probablemente de un tono humillantemente rojo. Ahora no podía hacer nada al respecto.

—Bien. Entra.

La puerta se abrió lentamente, y la cabeza de Niklaus se asomó por la esquina, seguida por el resto de su cuerpo. Le echó un vistazo a mi falda arrugada, y a mis pantalones agrupados en mis rodillas.

Entonces él rió. Una estridente risa, en realidad.

—Esto es tan humillante.

¿Cómo iba a poder tener sexo con él ahora? Apretó sus labios para contener la risa, pero la diversión seguía bailando en sus ojos.

—Lo siento. Sé que te duele. Sólo te ves tan…

—¿Ridícula?

—Bonita.

Le di una mirada honesta.

—Ridículamente bonita.

Su risa era intoxicante, y no pude evitar sonreír a regañadientes.

—Está bien. Ahora que te has reído, ayúdame a sacarme los pantalones —dije con el mismo sarcasmo con el que había estado apoyándome desde que él entró.

O no captó el sarcasmo o sólo no le importó, porque sus ojos se fijaron en mi de una manera que solo podría describir como completamente depredadora. De pronto, algo más que mi pierna estaba ardiendo.

Me miró por un momento antes de bajar los ojos y se aclaró la garganta. Arrodillándose junto a mí y tomando mi pierna entre sus manos.

Yo ya había empezado a bajar los Capris, así que la quemadura estaba casi cubierta. Él aclaró su garganta otra vez y luego deslizó su mano por una pierna del pantalón.

ATAQUE. AL. CORAZÓN.

Estaba bastante segura de que estaba teniendo uno.

Usando su otra mano bajó mis pantalones hasta debajo de mis rodillas y me miró, aclarando su garganta otra vez, y dijo:

—¿Me das tu mano? Mantén tu mano aquí, y tira de la tela tan lejos de tu pierna como puedas. Voy a hacer lo mismo en la parte de adentro, así trataremos de sacártelo sin tocar la quemadura.

Asentí, mientras mi mano estaba diez veces más estable que mi corazón.

Deslizó su mano hacia arriba y afuera, sintiendo un ligero toque que me enviaba escalofríos. Él hizo lo que dijo, apartó la tela lejos de mi piel dañada y luego, juntos, intentamos sacar los pantalones.

No era la misión más exitosa. Esos jeans eran indecentemente apretados, y gracias a Caroline pasé un largo tiempo encogiéndome mientras la tela chocaba con mi piel.

—Lo siento —se disculpó como si fuera su culpa. Quería corregirlo, pero amaba la forma en que decía "lo siento" tanto, que lo dejé pasar.

Luego de un minuto o dos de una lenta y cuidadosa maniobra, mis jeans cayeron al suelo.

Ambos reímos, de la forma en que ves a las personas en las películas reír justo después de haber lanzado una bomba. Y cuando paré de reír, me di cuenta que su mano seguía en mi pierna. Una mano estaba ahuecada en mi tobillo, y la otra rozaba suavemente contra la piel alrededor de la quemadura.

Si él seguía tocándome así, me iba a derretir como un charco aquí mismo, en el suelo.

—Um, gracias.

Él pareció darse cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo y sus ojos se movieron rápidamente a sus manos e inmediatamente sonrió, pasando la mano lentamente por mi pierna, y luego retirándola.

—No hay problema. Ahora necesitamos que se enfríe, podríamos dejarla bajo agua fría. —Imaginé mi pierna subiéndola al fregadero o ambos tratando de intentarlo. Mi cara me debe haber delatado, porque él añadió—: O sólo poner un paño frío y húmedo, funcionará.

Le entregué una toalla de la cesta que se encontraba atrás de mí y él se volteo al fregadero, esperando a que el agua se enfríe antes de ponerla sobre la herida. Contuve el aliento mientras él la puso sobre mi quemadura haciendo que el frío se sintiera bien, lo suficiente como para relajarme por primera vez desde que entramos a mi apartamento.

—¿Mejor?

Asentí con la cabeza.

—Mucho. Nunca me pondré jeans tan ajustados otra vez.

Él sonrió.

—Eso sería una lástima.

Iba a tener que conseguirme un ventilador si él seguía diciendo cosas como esas.

—Escucha —comenzó diciendo—. Lo siento, nunca debí haberte empujado a subir a la moto.

—No es tu culpa que no sepa nada de motos,

—No puedo creer que nunca hayas estado en una moto.

—Sí, bueno, hay muchas cosas que nunca he hecho.

El arqueó una ceja.

—¿Cómo cuáles?

—Bueno… —juro que mis latidos sonaban como estú-pida, estú-pida, mientras lo escuchaba en mis oídos—. Um, hasta ahora nunca había conocido a alguien que fuera británico.

Rió, pasando sus dedos, inconscientemente, a través de su cabello, dándome ganas de pasar los míos.

Él dijo:

—Por eso me besaste, ¿No? Todas las chicas estadounidenses aman los acentos.

Tragué mi sonrisa y dije:

—Creo que tú eres el que me besaste.

Se puso de pie y su desordenado cabello rubio caía por su frente, enmarcando esos ojos diabólicos.

—Así que fui yo.

Mojó el trapo bajo el agua nuevamente para mantenerlo frío, pero mi cuerpo se calentó demasiado cuando puso la toalla otra vez sobre mi piel. Su otra mano sostenía mi tobillo.

Mantuve mi aliento y con cuidado, dije:

—Tu turno.

—¿Hmm?

—¿Qué es lo que nunca has hecho?

—Bueno, nunca he hablado con una chica en un bar antes de esta noche.

Mi mandíbula cayó.

—¿En serio?

¿Cómo eso era posible? ¡Él era hermoso! Tal vez todas las chicas se lanzaban a él antes de que entrara al bar, así que nunca tuvo que preocuparse por ellas cuando entraba. Se encogió de hombros y con un movimiento, su pulgar comenzó a moverse hacia atrás y adelante en la parte sobresaliente de mi pie.

—Sé que va en contra del estereotipo Inglés, pero nunca he estado mucho tiempo en un bar como para estar ebrio o borracho todo el tiempo.

—Yo tampoco —dije. Y lo decía en serio, a pesar de que mi cabeza estaba todavía un poco borrosa por todo el tequila—. Así que, ¿Qué aporta éste británico no estereotipado a Texas?

Se encogió de hombros.

—He estado en Estados Unidos por un tiempo. Vine aquí a la escuela y nunca volví. De hecho, me acabo de mudar a Texas, he regresado ya que no he estado aquí por algunos años.

—Yo también, me acabo de mudar aquí de nuevo hace algunos años. Crecí en Texas cuando era pequeña, pero nos mudamos a Minnesota cuando estaba en octavo grado. Siempre fue mi plan volver aquí para la universidad.

Humedeció el paño una vez más y nos sentamos a hablar. Me contó cómo creció en Inglaterra y lo diferente que había sido vivir en Estados Unidos.

—La primera vez que un tipo me dijo que le gustaban mis pantalones, me sorprendió y pensé que me había perdido algunas cosas fundamentales.

—¿Pantalones? —no lo entiendo.

—Eso es lo que nosotros llamamos ropa interior, amor.

—Oh —me reí—. Es bueno saberlo.

—Cuando le pregunté a un compañero por una goma, ustedes los llaman borradores, todos se rieron tanto que estaba dispuesto a volver a Londres.

Traté de contener mi risa y fracasé. Pero pensé que se lo merecía, después de reírse de mis pantalones, o… jeans era una terrible experiencia la que tuve antes.

—Eso debió ser horrible.

Recogió la gasa que había dejado debajo del gabinete y con cuidado la colocó encima de la herida, pegando los bordes mientras hablaba.

—Te acostumbras a ello. He estado viviendo tanto tiempo aquí que ya lo manejo suficientemente bien. Ocasionalmente visito Londres y al volver tengo algunos problemas de ajuste pero en general diría que estoy bastante americanizado.

—Excepto el acento.

Él sonrió.

—No puedo eliminar el acento ahora, ¿Cierto? ¿Cómo podría llamar la atención de cosas bonitas como tú?

—Leyendo Shakespeare en un bar, obviamente.

Rió y el sonido se propagó a través de mi piel, poniéndome un poco nerviosa.

—Eres linda —dijo.

Rodé mis ojos.

—Sí… ridículamente, como lo dije en antes.

—¿Te sentirás mejor si te llamo ridículamente sexy?

Y así de fácil, perdí la tranquilidad, desapareciendo por completo, haciendo que mi respiración se volviera demasiado superficial. No tenía respuesta. ¿Qué podría decirle en respuesta a eso?

—¿Qué es esa mirada? —preguntó.

No tenía idea de la multitud de emociones que había mostrado en mi cara, así que me encogí de hombros.

—Actúas como si nadie te hubiera llamado sexy antes —Eso sería porque nadie lo había hecho—. Lo que no puede ser verdad, no cuando te ves de la forma en que te veías esta noche. Apenas puedo mantener mis manos lejos de ti, y nos acabamos de conocer. Estaría avergonzado si no lo hubiera disfrutado tanto.

Eso fue todo. Puede que no haya tenido sexo, pero sabía lo suficiente como para comprender cuándo un tipo estaba haciendo movimientos hacia mí. Y, extraordinariamente, ni me importaba. Lo único que me importaba era el hecho de que él estaba sentado tan cerca de mí, y me estaba volviendo loca. Su mano seguía lentamente acariciando mi tobillo y si él no me besaba otra vez, pronto, iba a quemarme.

—Mírame, ni siquiera puedo tener mis manos lejos de ti ahora.

Tragué saliva, pero mi boca de repente se sentía como si hubiera tragado una caja de arena.

Él se sentó con sus rodillas, arrastrando su mano desde el tobillo hasta la parte exterior de mi pantorrilla lesionada. Sus caderas estaban a pocos centímetros de mis rodillas mientras se sentaba en el inodoro.

—Dime que no estoy loco —dijo.

No podía hacer esto. No estaba lo suficientemente preparada en este momento para asesorarme sobre este comportamiento tan irracional.

—Dime que puedo besarte.

Eso… eso podía hacerlo.

—Puedes besar…

Ni siquiera terminé la oración antes de que sus labios estuvieran en los míos, y mi quemadura fuera olvidada por completo.


	3. Chapter 3

El beso terminó demasiado pronto.

Un gemido de decepción embarazoso abandonó mi boca, pero no pude evitarlo. Por suerte, Niklaus no había terminado. Se puso de pie y me levantó por los codos. Me atrajo hasta que nuestros cuerpos encajaban entre sí de una manera que no había sido posible cuando estaba sentada.

—Eso está mejor —dijo.

No me molesté en convenir. Me alzó de puntillas y me besó. Comparado con nuestro beso anterior, este era lento, exploratorio y como leña al fuego. Una de sus manos se cerró alrededor de mi cuello, su pulgar presionando suavemente en mi clavícula. La otra bailó desde mi cabello a mi hombro, a la cadera, y luego de vuelta.

Por una vez en mi vida, simplemente me concentré en la sensación de un chico contra mí, el roce de su lengua contra la mía, los alfilerazos de calor en los dedos que presionaban en mi piel. No pensaba en nada, no sobre mi aliento, o si mis manos estaban en el lugar correcto, o lo que él esperaba. Me perdí en él.

Mis manos descansaban en sus caderas, y deseaba hacer mi propia exploración. Saqué mis manos hasta que descansaron sobre su estómago entre nosotros. Con mi movimiento, sus labios se apretaron más duros contra los míos. Su lengua empujó un poco más duro. Deslicé ambas manos, sintiendo las duras curvas de su cuerpo bajo la tela de su camisa.

Cuando mi exploración llegó a su pecho, su mano tiró de mi cadera hacia delante, de modo que mi estómago se apretó contra él. Podía sentir la forma en que me deseaba y un hilo de ansiedad se formó en mi espalda. Luego, su beso se volvió más duro y más rápido, y corrí a seguir su ejemplo, ignorando mis nervios. Dejé una mano sobre su pecho y la otra envuelta alrededor de su cuello, levantándome más allá de las puntas de mis pies, para que mis caderas se alinearan con las suyas.

Niklaus rompió el beso, y exhaló temblorosamente contra mis labios. El azul brillante que había visto en sus ojos anteriormente fue superado casi por completo por sus pupilas negras. Puso una mano en mi barbilla, su pulgar tiró de mi labio inferior. Durante varios largos segundos, solo estudiándome.

—Eres ridículamente sexy, ya sabes.

Bajé mis talones al suelo, mis pantorrillas quemaban demasiado para permanecer de puntillas. Y no podía mirarlo a los ojos, ya no más.

Cada vez que casi había apagado completamente mi cerebro. Él decía algo para volver a encenderlo. Le dije:

—Sabes que no necesitas esa línea. Ya estaba besándote.

—Y que buen beso era. —Su pulgar rozaba mi labio otra vez. Inclinó mi rostro para arriba de vuelta hacia él—. Me gustaría volver a hacerlo en un lugar que no sea tu cuarto de baño.

—Oh, está bien. —¿Estaba pidiendo ir a mi habitación? Estaba bastante segura que estaba pidiendo que fuéramos a mi dormitorio. Busqué a tientas la perilla de la puerta durante unos segundos antes de que mi nublado cerebro lograra mover la puerta abierta. Salimos al pasillo oscuro de nuevo, y su mano encontró mi espalda una vez más.

—Lo siento, la luz del pasillo no sirve, y no he tenido oportunidad de cambiarla.

Sus labios estaban justo al lado de mi oído cuando respondió:

—No me importa la oscuridad.

Todos los diminutos vellos a lo largo de mi piel se erizaron.

Entramos en la sala de estar, y encendí una luz que funcionaba efectivamente. Mi apartamento era un desván con un plan de piso abierto. Dos paredes eran de ladrillo, y otra estaba pintada de un bonito color ciruela. El techo era alto con tubos expuestos que atravesaban por encima de nosotros. Mi habitación estaba desviada a la derecha, separada del salón solo por una cortina lavanda ya que realmente no tenía una puerta.

—Bien, esta es mi sala de estar —Hice un gesto con la mano, sin saber si esperaba un tour o si simplemente debería pasar a la habitación.

Nunca había hecho esto antes, así que no tenía idea de si se suponía que íbamos a hacer las sutilezas tradicionales primero. Mi corazón corrió salvajemente mientras caminaba por la habitación, inspeccionando una pintura aquí, unos adornos allá.

—Es agradable, se adapta a ti, creo.

Yo estaba radiante. Me encantaba este apartamento. Siempre me hacía sentir que estaba en un episodio de Friends.

—Me da vergüenza decir que mi lugar está todavía cubierto de cajas. No habríamos hecho un recorrido muy interesante.

Dios, como me hubiera gustado estar en su casa. Entonces estaría en control. Odiaba no saber qué tenía que hacer a continuación. Sus ojos se posaron en la cortina que conducía a mi habitación. Fue rápido. Sus ojos fueron casi inmediatamente de nuevo a la lámpara al lado de donde estaba parado, pero lo vi.

Eso fue todo. Estaba a punto de tener sexo

_¿Debería decirle que era virgen? Debo decirle. _

_¿Le digo ahora? ¿O justo antes? _

Recordé el consejo de Caroline, y me obligué a marcar de nuevo mis temores. Bajé tanto el volumen que podía fingir que no estaba pensando en nada.

Antes de que me acobardara, caminé hacia adelante y le tendí la mano. La tomó de inmediato, y lo llevé a través de la cortina, y dentro de mi dormitorio.

No había luces de techo en esta zona, así que encendí la lámpara de mi derecha, y luego lo dejé para encender otra al lado de mi cama.

Cuando me di la vuelta estaba sosteniendo la indecentemente corta minifalda que Caroline me había hecho probar antes.

Sus ojos se encontraron con los míos, y su sonrisa hizo que mis pulmones se sintieran como si estuvieran al borde del colapso. Agarré la minifalda de sus manos, recogí algunos otros artículos de ropa todavía en mi cama y los arrojé dentro de mi armario.

—Lo siento por eso.

—No me oyes quejándome.

Levanté una ceja y dije:

—Olvídate de eso. Nunca me verás en esa falda.

—¿Nunca? ¿Eso es un reto, amor?

—Es una promesa.

Rodeó la esquina de mi cama para unírseme en el espacio entre la cama y la pared.

—Me sentiría muy cómodo ayudándote a romper esa promesa. —Colocó una mano sobre mi hombro, sumergiendo su dedo índice por debajo del tirante de mi camiseta.

—Estoy segura de que estarías cómodo ayudándome a hacer un montón de cosas.

Su mano se tensó sobre mi hombro y sus ojos se posaron en mis labios.

—Lo haría.

Entonces me besó.

No se molestó en hacerlo suave y dulce esta vez. Había una desesperada hambre que me hizo jadear en su boca. Sus dientes tiraron de mi labio inferior de la misma manera que su pulgar había hecho antes y todo mi cuerpo se estremeció en respuesta. Se inclinó ligeramente, y barrió un brazo alrededor de mi cintura, tirando de mí hacia arriba y contra él para que nuestros cuerpos se alinearan perfectamente.

Mis pies apenas rozaban el suelo, pero no me importaba. Me estaba sosteniendo. Enterré mis manos en sus cabellos desordenados y me lancé en el beso. Dio unos pasos hacia atrás y se sentó en el borde de mi cama. Por instinto, mis piernas fueron a ambos lados de sus rodillas, a horcajadas sobre él. La mano que había estado alrededor de mi cintura, curvada alrededor de mi trasero y me tiró contra él.

Si tenía alguna duda sobre dónde se dirigía, desapareció entonces. Me atrajo de nuevo, inclinado el mismo sus caderas al mismo tiempo, y rompí el beso jadeando. Su boca se deslizó por mi barbilla y abajo de mi cuello.

Sus labios se demoraron por encima del punto de mi pulso. Su lengua cepilló a través de la piel sensible. Continuó por encima de mi clavícula hasta que mi camiseta bloqueaba cualquier progreso. Creí que iba a parar, pero deslizó el tirante superior de mi camiseta por mi hombro, y sus labios nunca dejaron mi piel. Su otra mano se coló por debajo de la parte inferior de mi camisa, burlándose de la piel alrededor de la pretina de mi falda.

Mis manos estaban todavía enredadas en su cabello, apretando mi agarre y tiré de su cara a la mía de nuevo. Su mano acarició más alto mientras nos besábamos, suavizando mis costillas, mi piel ardiendo a su paso. Cuando su mano ahuecó mi pecho, me estremecí contra él y gimió. La falda que había arrojado antes estaba arriba alrededor de mis muslos, y había muy poco entre nosotros. Incliné mis caderas hacia delante de nuevo, y esta vez fui yo la que gimió. Cuando la otra mano encontró el borde de mi camisa, fue para tirar de ella hacia arriba y por encima de mi cabeza.

Rompimos nuestro beso para permitir que la tela pasara entre nosotros. Me resistí a la tentación de taparme cuando su mirada pasó por encima de mí. Y Dios, estaba agradecida de que Kelsey había insistido en que me pusiera un poco de lencería linda. Este conjunto en particular era de encaje negro y blanco.

Cuando me miró, lo hizo con evidente deseo de tal manera que sabía que no le importaba el poco volumen que me había estresado antes. Su mano derecha amasaba mi pecho, mientras la izquierda encontró mi cuello. Puso mi cara cerca de la suya. Pensé que iba a besarme de nuevo, pero en el último segundo, giró, y presionó su mejilla contra la mía.

Besó el borde de la mandíbula, justo debajo de la oreja. Y Dios, se sintió increíble. Fue solo un pequeño beso inocente, pero me hizo agarrar su cabello y empujar mis caderas hacia abajo, contra las suyas.

Sus labios rozaron la concha de mi oreja mientras me susurraba—: ¿He dicho ridículamente sexy? Quise decir increíblemente sexy.

_Estaba increíblemente encendida. _

Me besó de nuevo, y luego se giró y me puso de espaldas contra la cama. Hizo una pausa para tirar de su camisa sobre su cabeza y, por primera vez, pude ver los duros planos de su cuerpo que me habían fascinado antes. Se levantó sobre sus rodillas, mis piernas todavía extendidas a ambos lados de él. Se detuvo para estudiarme de nuevo.

Esta era la parte en que debería decirle.

Solo debería decirlo.

Simplemente escupirlo.

_Soy virgen. _

Son sólo tres palabras.

_No es tan difícil. ¿Verdad? _

Tragué saliva, y me aclaré la garganta.

Entonces agachó la cabeza y presionó sus labios contra la piel de mi estómago, y todos mis pensamientos desaparecieron.

Era posible que no pudiera llegar al sexo. De la forma en la que él estaba trazando mi cuerpo con sus labios iba a sufrir una combustión espontánea antes de llegar tan lejos.

Sus dedos se arrastraron hasta mis muslos y acariciaron la piel de mi cadera justo debajo de la cintura de mi ropa interior. Algo en mi cerebro estalló, y el pánico me llenó.

Iba a ser tan terrible en esto… probablemente la peor que él nunca habría tenido. Y entonces nunca querría volver a verme (y realmente quería verlo de nuevo). Probablemente estaría traumatizada y no querría volver a tener relaciones sexuales, lo que significaba que cada relación durante el resto de mi vida fallaría, y terminaría sola y miserable con nueve gatos y un hurón.

No quería terminar sola y miserable con nueve gatos y un hurón.

Entonces una de sus manos empujó mis bragas a un lado, y yo era cualquier cosa menos miserable.

Oscuridad danzó alrededor de los bordes de mi visión, y todas las sensaciones en mi cuerpo parecían reducirse a ese lugar donde estaba tocándome, y por el sagrado corazón, se sentía increíble. Sus dedos tocaron un lugar dentro de mí que me hizo arquear hacia arriba y hacia él. Inclinó la cabeza y empezó a dejar besos sobre mi pecho.

Mis manos tenían mente propia mientras amasaban su espalda, y luego se deslizaron alrededor de su estómago, donde abrí el botón de sus pantalones vaqueros. Hizo un sonido en la parte posterior de mi garganta, y sus labios se estrellaron contra los míos. Me besó con fiereza, presionándome hacia abajo en el colchón. Los besos se mantuvieron, más y más rápidos, y necesitaba más. Deslicé mi mano por la piel de su estómago, al frente de sus vaqueros. Entonces sus labios se separaron de los míos con un gemido. Se tiró hacia atrás, pero mantuvo sus labios a milímetros de los míos. Su aliento salió en una ráfaga.

—Oh Dios, Rachel…

Dio un prolongado beso final a mis labios, y luego retrocedió hasta quedar de rodillas encima de mí. Oí el tintineo metálico de la cremallera, y mantuve los ojos fijos en el marco de sus hombros mientras jugueteaba con su ropa. Se paró unos segundos, y fijé mis ojos en el techo. Quería esto. _Mucho_.

Estaba a punto de repetir mi mantra otra vez cuando sus labios y sus manos volvieron a mí, frenéticos, casi desesperados.

Podía sentir la presión construyéndose en mi interior, y todos los músculos de mis piernas estaban tirantes mientras esperaba a lo que sabía que vendría.

Luego arrastró mis bragas por mis piernas, y su cuerpo se acomodó en el hueco de mis muslos, y era como si acabara de ser sumergida en hielo.

Estaba a punto de tener relaciones sexuales.

Con un tipo que acababa de conocer, del que no sabía absolutamente nada.

Y _él_ no sabía nada de _mí_… incluyendo el hecho de que era virgen.

Y Dios, quería seguir con esto. Estaba harta de ser virgen, y él era increíblemente sexy, pero esta no era yo.

No podía hacer esto. No con él.

Simplemente… no podía.

Me quedé inmóvil debajo de él, pero su boca continuaba adorando la unión entre mi cuello y mi hombro.

Debería haberle dicho que era virgen o que no estaba lista. No habría sido bonito o fácil, pero al menos me habría entendido… probablemente.

En cambio, mis ojos se centraron en el tarro de galletas de porcelana en forma de gato que había heredado de mi bisabuela, y mi cerebro creó una excusa ridícula de lo primero que me vino a la mente.

—¡Para! ¡Gatos! Para…

_¿Qué demonios estaba diciendo? _

Puse los talones y mis palmas contra sus hombros y lo empujé un poco.

Se retiró, sus ojos oscuros, su pelo despeinado y sus labios hinchados por los besos.

Casi cambié de opinión entonces. Se veía casi irresistible. Casi.

—Lo siento, amor. ¿Has dicho gatos?

—Sí, no puedo hacer esto… justo ahora. Porque… tengo un gato. Sí, tengo un gato que tengo que, eh, ¿Ir a buscar? ¡Cuidar! ¡Tengo que cuidar a mi gato! Así que… no puedo hacer esto. —Hice un gesto entre nosotros, esperando no sonar tan loca como me sonaba a mí misma. Improbable.

_¡Ni siquiera tengo gato! _

No sé porque mi sinapsis falló en mi cerebro, pero quise patearme. Quería darme puñetazos en la cara hasta perder el conocimiento. Justo ahora, probablemente podría sumergirme en una piscina de ácido clorhídrico sin ni siquiera una charla.

Su cerebro debía haber estado tan nublado como el mío, porque hizo una pausa por un momento, procesando, y luego miró a su alrededor.

—No veo un gato.

Mi garganta estaba seca, de la forma en que lo hacía cuando mentía. Era una mentirosa terrible (como evidenciaba, bueno, yo).

—Eso es porque… no está aquí. Sí. El gato que tengo no está aquí porque… tengo que ir a por ella. Lo olvidé, tenía que ir a recogerla.

Miró el reloj, que marcaba las 12.20 de la mañana.

—¿Se supone que debes recogerla ahora?

Lo empujé de nuevo, y esta vez, rodó fuera de mí y hacia un lado con facilidad. Estaba completamente desnudo, y yo estaba en mi sujetador y falda con mis bragas todavía enganchadas alrededor de un tobillo.

—¡Sí… ella está en el veterinario! Es un, um, veterinario 24 horas…

—¿Un veterinario 24 horas?

—Uh, sí. Tenemos de esos aquí…en América. Por supuesto. —Ese ácido clorhídrico sonaba increíblemente atractivo en estos momentos—. Iba a recogerla hace horas.

—¿No puedes ir por la mañana?

Intenté deslizar mis bragas hacia atrás en mi otro pie, y caí hacia atrás, con el culo plantado en el suelo de madera dura.

—¡Jesús, Rachel!

Saltó de la cama y se arrodilló junto a mí, eso sólo hizo ponerme más nerviosa teniendo en cuenta de que todavía estaba desnudo y todavía, um, listo.

—Estoy bien, lo prometo. Estoy bien. Es que… si no la recojo esta noche, habrá una cuota, y no me lo puedo permitir.

—Bueno, déjame vestirme e iré contigo.

—¡NO! Um, no, está bien. ¿No debería venir pronto tu cerrajero? —Terminé con una sonrisa que esperaba que dijera: no es gran cosa. Estoy segura de que, en realidad, parecía como: estoy loca, ¡Corre ahora mientras puedas!

Miró el reloj, su hermoso rostro desfigurado por una mueca.

—Supongo que sí.

—Genial. Sólo voy... Sólo voy a correr. Puedes, um, salir o lo que sea que… —Mis ojos vagaron por su cuerpo otra vez, y me sentí en un charco de idiotez y mortificación y excitación—. Cuando estés, um, listo. Um, hecho. Um, sólo cuando quieras.

Luego volé a través de la cortina que protegía mi dormitorio del resto de la casa, y salí corriendo por la puerta, ignorándolo cuando llamó mi nombre.

No fue hasta que había caminado al otro lado del aparcamiento que noté:

**1.** No llevaba zapatos.

**A.** O una camiseta.

**2.** No había traído mis llaves.

**A.** O cualquier cosa realmente.

**3.** Acababa de dejar a un completo extraño en mi apartamento.

**A.** Desnudo.

Quien dijera que las aventuras de una sola noche se suponía que eran simples y sin compromisos nunca había conocido el desastre que era yo.


	4. Chapter 4

Cuatro.

Ese es el número de personas que me vieron escondida en la esquina de mi propio apartamento en tan sólo una falda y un sujetador.

Once.

Ese es el número de picaduras de hormiga que tengo en mis pies descalzos.

Veintisiete.

Es el número de veces que estuve tentada a hacerme daño físico porque soy una IDIOTA.

Una.

Ese es el número de veces que traté de no llorar, pero fracasé.

Niklaus se quedó en mi apartamento por unos diez minutos después de que me fui. Todo el tiempo mi mente era como la de un niño de cinco años que acababa de tomar una bañera llena de bebidas energéticas. ¿Qué hacía él allí? ¿Sólo se vestía realmente lento? ¿Miraba mis cosas? ¿Destrozaba mi casa porque había salido corriendo y lo dejé ahí como la más grande idiota de este lado de Kanye West en los Video Music Award's del 2009?

Cuando por fin salió, lo vi cerrar mi puerta, y luego hacer una pausa. Miró al número metálico del apartamiento clavado en el revestimiento, y sólo se quedó mirándolo por un rato. Luego sacudió su cabeza y se dirigió hacia su apartamento.

Esperé hasta que ya no pude verlo, y luego esperé otros cinco minutos más para estar segura (seis picaduras de hormiga más, un transeúnte más y cuatro visiones de hacerme daño después).

Tan pronto como entré, me acurruqué en mi cama. La misma cama en la que casi había tenido sexo. La misma cama en donde había querido tener sexo... más o menos. La misma cama que había ocupado un increíblemente sexy y desnudo chico británico. Tal vez acababa de saltar por el precipicio a la Ciudad Locura, pero juraría que el edredón todavía se sentía cálido donde su cuerpo había estado. Al igual que una completa psicópata, apoyé mi cara en la almohada y olfateé como las chicas en los libros y en las películas siempre hacían para ver si todavía podía captar su esencia.

No pude. Y me sentí súper espeluznante.

Tampoco podía dormir en esta cama sin volverme loca.

Moví mi almohada al sofá, donde me senté aturdida probablemente en shock. Por lo menos, pude asegurarme de que esto fue sólo una humillación privada. Nadie más tenía que saber lo patética que era. Y, después de exponer mi límite esquizofrénico antes, estaba bastante segura de que me iba a evitar tan ávidamente como yo había planeado evitarlo a él. Podríamos vivir en el mismo complejo de apartamentos, pero, si por mí fuera, nunca tendríamos que vernos otra vez.

* * *

La mañana llegó demasiado pronto, y me encontraba rígida, de dormir en mi sofá de mierda, durante toda la noche. Además, mi cabeza latía como si realmente me hubiera golpeado en la cara como había estado tentada anoche.

Estúpido tequila.

Me moví lentamente, arrastrándome a entrar y salir de la ducha a un ritmo mucho más lento de lo normal. Todavía tenía el pelo mojado cuando alguien llamó a mi puerta. Caroline prácticamente se cayó sobre mí cuando abrí la puerta, porque había estado tratando de echar un vistazo por la mirilla.

Silenciosamente, sonrió y murmuró:

—¿Todavía está aquí?

Suspiré y dije:

—No, Care, se ha ido. —Me alejé de ella, sosteniendo mi cabeza para tratar de detener las vueltas que ocurrían ahí, también. Dejé la puerta abierta y caminé lejos, sabiendo que ella había entrado, incluso si no di una invitación.

—Alguien es un campista malhumorado esta mañana. ¿Qué es? ¿Fue horrible? ¿Él era como... minúsculo?

—¡No era minúsculo! —No es que tuviera mucho con qué compararlo, pero estaba bastante segura de que ese no era el caso.

—Oh, ¿Así que sólo fue malo?

Sólo debí haberle dicho que no había ido hasta el final, pero la cabeza me latía y mi estómago se sentía revuelto, y no quería ser forzada a salir de nuevo esta noche para intentar el número dos.

Así que mentí.

—Él estuvo bien. Sólo tengo resaca.

—¿Bien? ¿BIEN? Vamos, ¡Ese chico era espléndido! Por favor, ¡Al menos pretende que te gustó!

—¡Sí me gustó eso! —Si por _"eso"_ hablábamos de la única gran sesión de besos de mi vida—. Él me gustó.

Esas palabras salieron de mi boca antes de que pensara realmente en las consecuencias.

—¡Oh no! —exclamó Caroline—. ¡No, no lo hagas! Sé que fue tu primero y todo, pero eso no significa que tengas que saltar a insta-amor. Esto fue puramente físico, eso es todo. Si tratas de hacer algo estúpido como casarte con este chico, personalmente te arrastraré pataleando y gritando lejos del altar.

—¡No! Tienes razón, por supuesto. —Me encogí de hombros como si no fuera la gran cosa, pero mi garganta se encontraba seca y podía sentir la piel de mi cuello y de mis mejillas poniéndose roja. Esperaba que sólo asumiera que me avergoncé, porque normalmente podía distinguir mis mentiras como nadie más—. Juro que no es la gran cosa. No estoy enamorada de él. No voy a casarme. De hecho, apenas me acuerdo de él. —Y por apenas recuerdo me refiero a la mayor parte que no pasó. Los demás pensamientos... esos quedaron impresos en mi cerebro. Ni siquiera el poderoso tequila podía llevarse esos recuerdos de mí. Sólo deseo que se llevara los recuerdos de cómo terminó.

—Bueno, eso apesta. Pero todo está bien, ¿Verdad?

—Sí. —Me obligué a sonreír—. Todo está bien.

Caroline me abrazó, y se sentía como uno de esos momentos en los que se suponía que debíamos unirnos, conectarnos o pensar sobre la misma cosa, pero desde que todo de mi parte era una mentira, le devolví el abrazo y traté de fingir que me reconfortaba sobre mi torpeza.

—De acuerdo, ahora pon tu trasero en marcha. Si no consigo café antes de clase, me voy a morir. Mi horario de sueño sigue apagado desde las vacaciones de Navidad y me siento como un maldito zombi. —Zombi para Caroline significaba que se encontraba en un 6 en la escala de alegría en lugar de un 10.

Siempre pensé que yo era una persona extrovertida hasta que me convertí en estudiante de la especialidad de Teatro. Entonces, me di cuenta de que no me gustaba el silencio. Cuando había un montón de gente alrededor dispuesta a ser entretenida, me di cuenta de que prefería por mucho sólo observar.

El Starbucks en el campus se hallaba lleno de una horda de otros estudiantes zombis con falta de sueño. En el momento en que conseguí mi macchiato de caramelo, ya me encontraba más o menos despierta y definitivamente íbamos a llegar tarde para la primera clase del último semestre de nuestro último año de universidad.

Lo reservamos para el edificio de Bellas Artes, espectacular más allá de los grandes inconformistas del arte, fumando fuera de las puertas. Trotamos por el pasillo hasta estar bastante seguras de que las puertas de la pequeña caja negra del teatro en donde teníamos clases de actuación ya habían sido cerradas.

—Shipoopi —dijo Caroline.

Entonces... porque somos estudiantes de teatro... irrumpimos en la canción de The Music Man. Debido a que a veces la vida necesita un poco de música. (Pero lo hicimos en silencio y avanzando rápido, porque todavía llegábamos tarde a la clase).

No había manera de entrar a este teatro sin hacer una ridícula cantidad de ruido. Las puertas crujían y se golpeaban sin importar lo que hicieras. Empujamos las puertas e inmediatamente escuché a Stefan Salvatore, jefe del departamento, decir:

—¡Tarde!

Automáticamente dijimos:

—¡Lo siento, Stefan!

Cuidando de que no derramáramos nuestros cafés, nos abrimos paso entre las cortinas que rodeaban las orillas de la habitación, y tomé el asiento vacío más cercano a las tarimas.

Puse abajo mi café y fui a organizar mis cosas, hurgando en mi bolso por un lápiz y mi carpeta.

—Como decía —continuó Stefan —, Alaric Saltzman iba a estar enseñando este curso. —Alaric prácticamente era nuestro profesor favorito, pero le habían ofrecido un papel en este nuevo espectáculo asesino fuera de Broadway y estaría tomándose el semestre libre—. Pero como todos ustedes saben, estará en Nueva York durante unos meses. Para remplazarlo por el momento, contamos con uno de nuestros más talentosos ex alumnos: el señor Mikaelson.

Finalmente encontré un aburrido lápiz en el fondo de mi bolso. Tendría que serlo. Caroline escogió ese minuto para tomar mi codo y darme un tirón hacia ella. La miré y luego al frente de la clase, hacia donde ella miraba. Entonces, el lápiz que tanto trabajo me había costado encontrar cayó de mi mano y rodó lejos, perdido en el abismo bajo las tarimas.

El nuevo profesor me miraba, a pesar de que todo el mundo aplaudía, y probablemente él debería estar saludando o por lo menos sonriendo. Nuestros ojos se encontraron y, de repente, me sentía muy contenta de que ya hubiera puesto en el suelo mi café.

Porque el nuevo profesor había estado desnudo en mi cama hace sólo ocho horas.

Niklaus era mi maestro.

* * *

Se sintió como si horas pasaron antes de que él apartara la vista de mí. Cuando lo hizo, la sonrisa que dio a la clase era incómoda, y tiró distraídamente de la corbata alrededor de su cuello.

—Gracias, Stefan. Pero, por favor, todo el mundo, llámeme Niklaus.

Creo que en realidad podía sentir las hormonas liberándose en la atmósfera cuando las chicas en la habitación oyeron su acento. Sentí a Caroline mirarme, pero fijé mis ojos en uno de los focos del escenario colgando por encima, y traté de que mi corazón latiera rápidamente hacia la sumisión. Esto era malo. Esto era TAN MALO.

—Como dijo Stefan, hice mi pre-grado aquí, y luego me gradué en mayo pasado con una maestría en Actuación de la Universidad de Temple en Filadelfia. Estuve trabajando en la escena teatral ahí por unos seis meses, cuando Stefan me llamó y me preguntó si estaría interesado en el puesto temporal de aquí.

Le miré con el rabillo de mi ojo, a la vez anticipando y temiendo el pensamiento de hacer contacto visual con él. No me miraba. De hecho, todo su cuerpo se encontraba orientado hacia los estudiantes en el otro lado de la habitación, casi ignorando toda la sección donde me senté. Aparte del hecho de que él no miraba intencionadamente a un lado de la habitación, no había ninguna señal de que estuviera preocupado o cansado de ninguna manera; mientras yo podía sentir el calor en mis mejillas y mis manos temblaban mientras las presionaba en mis rodillas.

—Me encantaron mis cuatro años aquí, y estoy, eh...

Me miró, y no pude hacer otra cosa que devolverle la mirada, con los ojos abiertos y petrificada. Se aclaró la garganta y volvió la mirada hacia el otro lado de la habitación.

—Estoy muy emocionado de estar de vuelta.

Quería meterme en un agujero y morir.

Quería meterme en un agujero en el fondo de un barranco, y luego ser enterrada bajo una avalancha, y luego morir.

Yo quería... llorar.

Stefan se excusó entonces, para dejarnos que conociéramos a nuestro nuevo maestro. Me hubiera gustado poder salir también, porque se me ocurrió que ya lo conocía muy bien.

—Bueno, entonces —comenzó Niklaus—. Me doy cuenta que no soy mucho mayor que muchos de ustedes. —Otro movimiento de sus ojos a los míos. Se volvía casi imposible tragar.

—Pero mi objetivo aquí es proveerles con alguna información sobre el siguiente paso en su viaje, de alguien que no está tan lejos de haber terminado. A todos nos gusta Stefan, Alaric, Meredith, y el resto de la facultad, pero seamos sinceros, no son exactamente los más _"chicos de la cuadra"._ —Toda la clase se echó a reír. Yo estaba demasiado ocupada concentrándome en no vomitar—. Era un mundo diferente cuando empezaron sus carreras. Cuando yo me encontraba sentado donde ustedes están, llamábamos a esta clase Preparación Superior; creo que ahora se llama el Negocio del Teatro. En esta, vamos a estar cubriendo todo, desde las audiciones, a las opciones de carrera, a la Acción del Actor. También pasaremos algún tiempo hablando de la parte más abstracta de las cosas. Porque, odio desilusionarlos, chicos, pero la parte más difícil de este negocio, no está en conseguir los papeles o llegar a fin de mes, aunque eso es difícil. Lo más difícil es mantener el espíritu y recordar por qué elegiste esto en primer lugar.

No tenía que tratar tanto de asustarnos sobre nuestro futuro. Todos ya operábamos en Nivel de Riesgo Naranja. Habíamos estado teniendo en plena noche, conversaciones profundas (en estado de ebriedad, por supuesto) desde que el año comenzó.

—Ahora, si no les importa. Me gustaría saber un poco acerca de todos ustedes. Por qué no me dicen sus nombres y que están interesados en hacer después de graduarse.

Había cerca de veinte chicos en la clase. Los primeros ocho, o todos, recitaban sus nombres seguidos del obligatorio: _"Me voy a mudar a Nueva York." _

Cuando eres un actor, mudarte a Nueva York es, más o menos, el sueño. Esos que son afortunados, en realidad, pueden llevar a cabo el plan. Algunos tenemos que pensar un poco más realistamente. Brody, mi mejor amigo, además de Caroline dijo:

—Brody Weston. En este momento estoy un poco desgarrado entre la Escuela Superior o sólo ir directamente a las audiciones. Realmente, no puedo decir si de verdad quiero ir a la escuela superior o si sólo estoy asustado.

Niklaus sonrió, y aunque me volvía loca, sonreí también. Me sentía así acerca de un montón de cosas en mi vida... no sólo la actuación.

Él dijo:

—Bien. Eso es honesto, Brody. Y, cuanto más honesto puedas ser contigo mismo, mejor. Las esperanzas y los sueños son geniales, pero son mucho más fáciles de romper que un plan sólido. Vamos a ver si podemos averiguar exactamente lo que quieres mientras estés en esta clase.

Después de eso, fue como si todos se sintieran bien por decir lo que realmente pensaban, en lugar de lo que nos parecía que se esperaba de nosotros.

Pasamos tanto tiempo defendiendo nuestra elección de hacer esto que se vuelve difícil demostrar cualquier vulnerabilidad en absoluto.

Sólo que hay tantas veces que puedes encontrarte con alguien que te pregunta por tu falla, cuando las cosas no funcionan antes, que empiezas a pensar que tal vez caer debería ser sólo tu plan.

A veces me gustaría ser un poco más como Caroline. Ella prácticamente no tenía miedo. Aunque, supongo, que es fácil ser un poco valiente cuando tu familia está cargada.

—Caroline Forbes. Me estoy tomando un año sabático para viajar y simplemente explorar antes de decidir lo que voy a hacer. La gente siempre dice que los actores más interesantes son gente interesante, así que imagino que es una buena inversión pasar un poco de tiempo volviéndome más fascinante de lo que ya soy.

—Diva —murmuré en voz baja.

Entrecerró los ojos, y dio un rápido pinchazo en la parte posterior de mi brazo como respuesta. Grité, y casi caigo de mi asiento, al mismo tiempo que Niklaus volvió sus ojos hacia mí y dijo:

—¿Y tú?

Frotando mi brazo, tuve que apartar la mirada de sus ojos antes de que pudiera responder.

—Rachel Berry. Estoy un poco dividida entre la actuación y la dirección de escena. Y puesto que en realidad no ofrecen programas de doctorados donde puedas hacer las dos cosas, creo que voy a seguir adelante y entrar en él, um, mercado de trabajo o lo que sea.

Miré de nuevo hacia él, pero sus ojos ya se habían trasladado a Noah, quien se hallaba sentado una fila por encima de mí.

Cerré los ojos y respiré profundo. La mano de Caroline encontró la mía, y la apretó.

Tomó otros veinte minutos para terminar la introducción porque, bueno, somos gente de teatro. Nos encanta oírnos hablar.

Con sólo cinco minutos para el final de la clase Niklaus dijo:

—Muy bien. Parece que todos le han dedicado al menos un pensamiento al siguiente paso. El miércoles quiero que todos vengan a clase con su hoja de vida, fotografías y estén dispuestos a audicionar.

—¿Por qué? —preguntó Noah —. Es la primera semana de clase. No hay audiciones por un par de semanas. —A Noah le encantaba oírse hablar a sí mismo más que a la mayoría.

—No importa —respondió Niklaus —. En el mundo real, puedes ir a diez audiciones en un día. Puedes tener semanas para prepararte o puedes tener una hora. Tu trabajo es sólo actuar si consigues la parte, hasta entonces tu trabajo es audicionar, así que es mejor ser bueno en ello. Váyanse. Nos vemos el miércoles.

Sonrió. No fue tan impresionante como las sonrisas que tenía anoche, pero, aún así, era suficiente para hacer que mis pasos dudaran en mi camino por las rampas.

Me encontraba en los telones, a escasos tres metros de la puerta cuando escuché:

—Señorita Berry, ¿Puedo hablar con usted un momento?

La cara de Caroline se quedó atrapada en algún lugar entre la compasión y alegría. Por primera vez en doce horas quería golpear a alguien además de mí.

—¿Almuerzo al mediodía? —preguntó ella. Asentí con la cabeza, aunque no estaba segura de que sobreviviría hasta el mediodía. Diablos, ni siquiera estaba segura de que podría soportar ir a mi siguiente clase.

Me tomé mi tiempo caminando hacia él, esperando que el resto de la clase se fuera. Noah actualmente bombardeaba a Niklaus con preguntas, así que me tomó un segundo distraerme con Brody. Donde Caroline era la amiga que me llevaba a bares y me animaba a comportarme estúpida, Brody era el amigo que siempre sabía lo correcto para decir.

Sus primeras palabras…

—En una escala de uno a perra, ¿Cómo está tu resaca?

Levanté la comisura de mis labios en una sonrisa. Eso fue todo lo que pude manejar en mi vórtice de emociones, pero era una sonrisa de todos modos.

—Depende… ¿Ahora mismo? Un sólido siete. Si Noah intenta hablar conmigo... vamos a necesitar una escala más grande.

Se echó a reír, y algo me hizo preguntarme cómo habría ido anoche si le hubiera dicho a él mi secreto en lugar de a Caroline. De alguna manera dudaba que las cosas hubieran resultado iguales.

—Tengo que correr. Cien-Poli. —Hizo una mueca, y concordé, contenta de que yo hubiera conseguido sacar eso del camino el año pasado.

—Vamos a hacer algo esta noche, ¿Está bien?

—Por supuesto. —Esta vez sonreí, porque Brody era estupendo para las distracciones, y eso era, sin duda, lo que necesitaba en este momento.

Me besó en la mejilla, y luego siguió su camino.

Me volví hacia Niklaus, para encontrarlo mirándome, sus ojos oscuros y entornados. Noah había desaparecido. Debe de haber salido por las puertas en el otro lado. Nos quedamos allí, torpemente, durante varios segundos. Sus manos metidas en los bolsillos, y la mía jugueteando con el bolso colgado sobre mis hombros.

Finalmente, se aclaró la garganta.

—¿Cómo está tu pierna?

Tragué saliva, y miré mis piernas. Hoy me había puesto una falda para mantenerla al descubierto. Incliné mi pierna para que pudiera ver el vendaje.

—Bien. Me volví a vendar de nuevo esta mañana. Está ampollada, pero hasta donde sé, o bien de acuerdo a Internet, eso es normal.

Miré de vuelta, pero sus ojos seguían fijos en mis piernas.

Me puse rígida. Dios, esto era tan difícil.

Se aclaró la garganta otra vez.

—Así que... estás en la universidad.

—Así que... tú no lo estás.

Se quedó inmóvil durante un segundo y luego se volvió bruscamente hacia un lado, alejándose a varios metros de distancia de mí, y luego de regreso. Sus dedos pasaron a través de su pelo en frustración, y lo único en lo que yo podía pensar era en mis propios dedos en su pelo, y lo increíblemente suave que había sido.

—Pensé… —empezó—. Bueno, no pensaba mucho en absoluto. Pero, no pareces como si estuvieras en la universidad. Dije que fui a la escuela aquí, y que acababa de mudarme de vuelta, y tú dijiste _"Yo también"_ así que supuse que habías hecho lo mismo.

Me mantuve teniendo esta necesidad irracional de parpadear. No iba a llorar ni nada, pero simplemente no podía parar. Dije:

—Yo vivía en Texas cuando era muy joven. Quise decir que me mudé aquí por la escuela.

Asintió con la cabeza una vez, y luego siguió asintiendo. Así pues, él asentía con la cabeza y yo parpadeaba y ninguno de los dos decía lo que realmente necesitaba ser dicho.

Y como no podía soportar el silencio, fui la primera en romperlo.

—No se lo diré a nadie. —Sus cejas se arquearon, pero no podía decir si era por sorpresa o juzgando o sólo un tic facial—. Quiero decir que no hay nada... no es que nosotros... quiero decir que en realidad no... um, hicimos la bestia de dos espaldas y todo eso.

OH. MI. DIOS.

MATAMEAHORAMATAMEAHORAMATAMEAHORAMATAMEAHORAAAAAA.

¿La bestia de dos espaldas? ¿En serio?

Tengo 22 años de edad, y en lugar de simplemente escupir la palabra sexo, ¡He usado una referencia a Shakespeare! Una muy embarazosa referencia a Shakespeare.

¡Y él sonreía! Y su sonrisa hacía cosas divertidas a mis adentros que me tenían pensando en la noche pasada, lo cual era algo que no necesitaba, en absoluto, estar pensando en estos momentos. Sin bestias. Sin espaldas. Sin anoche.

Aparté la mirada, tratando de no perder la cabeza. Tomé una respiración profunda, y dije con tanta calma como pude.

—Esto no tiene por qué ser un gran problema.

Se tomó un momento para contestar, y me pregunté si esperaba a que lo mirara. Si así era, él estaría esperando un rato.

—Tienes razón. Los dos somos adultos. Podemos olvidar lo que pasó.

No había manera de que yo pudiera olvidar lo que pasó. Pero podría fingir.

Podría actuar.

—Correcto. —Asentí.

Me volví para salir, pero su voz me detuvo.

—¿Cómo está tu gato?

—¿Qué gato? ¡Oh! MI GATO. El gato... que es mío. Oh, ella está... —Yo había dicho que era mujer, ¿Verdad?—. Está bien. Toda maullando y ronroneando y otras cosas de gato.

Dios, ¿Por qué la puerta tenía que estar tan lejos?

Seguí caminando, diciendo mis últimas palabras por sobre mis hombros.

—Tengo que ir a clase. Te veré el miércoles supongo, está bien, ¡Adiós!

Aceleré, saliendo por la puerta, por el pasillo, hacia el ala de arte, más allá del salón de clases de cerámica, y hacia el cuarto de baño inutilizado, que nadie usaba. Entonces me hundí hasta las rodillas (en el PISO DEL BAÑO. Claramente, yo estaba angustiada porque... TORPE).

Me concentré en no hiperventilar. Sólo yo podría tener un romance con un maestro de forma accidental. Sabía que una cosa era segura. No había manera en el infierno de que yo fuera a ir mi siguiente clase.

* * *

_**Atuendo de Rachel en Polyvore.**_


	5. Chapter 5

Lo juro había tanta incomodidad en el aire, que se sentía casi sólido.

Mi cara estaba presionada contra la mesa en la sala de estudiantes, mientras que Caroline trataba de inflarme con papas fritas y otros carbohidratos maravillosos.

Ella me dio unas palmaditas en la espalda a medias. No había nada ni remotamente maternal en Caroline, pero al menos estaba tratando.

—Estás exagerando, Rachel. Lo única cosa que sentía en el aire era la tensión sexual. Quiero decir, él no te miro a menudo, pero cuando lo hizo... ¡Hola! ¡Desmayo!

—No hay manera de que pueda sobrevivir a un semestre en esa clase.

—Eso es ridículo. Eres una actriz. Los actores duermen entre sí todo el tiempo, y luego siguen adelante. Demonios… ¿No te acuerdas del primer año de carrera cuando no querías salir con Noah en esa escena, y Stefan los envió a la otra habitación y les dijo que se besaran hasta que ustedes estuvieran cómodos uno con el otro?

—¿Por qué traes a colación lo que es, hasta el día de hoy, el segundo momento más humillante de mi vida?

Ella rodó los ojos.

—Porque lo superaste.

—Nunca me olvidaré de haber tenido la lengua de Noah en mi garganta. Aún puedo sentir el asqueroso sabor.

—Vas a estar bien, Rachel. Son cinco meses. Y sólo tienes que verlo durante tres horas a la semana. Habrá terminado antes de que te des cuenta. Luego, puedes saltar sobre sus huesos una vez más antes de viajar por el mundo conmigo.

—Hay tantas cosas locas en esa declaración que ni siquiera sé por dónde empezar.

—Vas a comenzar por comer, o vamos a llegar tarde a Dirección.

Gruñendo, empujé unas cuantas papas fritas en mi boca para calmarla.

Hurgó en su bolso para buscar su teléfono, pero sus manos se cerraron en torno a algo más.

—Oh, lo olvidé. Tengo analgésicos... ¿Quieres alguno?

Tragué saliva y dije:

—¿Por qué querría eso?

Ella arqueó su cabeza hacia un lado

—¿No tienes dolor después de... tu sabes... enloquecer?

_Estúpida Rachel. Tan loca y estúpida. _

—¡Oh! Oh, cierto. No, no, estoy bien. Tomé un montón esta mañana. Estoy bien, gracias.

—Qué chica.

* * *

Avancé por el resto del día en piloto automático, lista para volver a casa y meterme en el capullo de olvido que es el sueño. Ni siquiera me molesté en quitarme la ropa antes de caer en la cama.

Mi teléfono me despertó unas horas más tarde. Era Brody.

—Hola nena. ¿Estás lista para pasar el rato?

Miré con ojos empañados al reloj. PM. Eran sólo las 7 en punto.

Bostecé.

—Sí... claro. ¿Qué tienes en mente?

—Bueno, yo estaba pensando…

—No beber —lo interrumpí—. No puedo manejar ninguna bebida.

Se echó a reír.

—¿No hay pelo de perro para ti? Bien... Quinn tocará esta noche en Grind. ¿Qué tal suena el café?

Volví a bostezar. Quinn era una compañera de la clase de teatro. Una noche escuchando su música sería simple y suave. Exactamente lo que necesitaba.

—El café suena perfecto.

Cuando salí 20 minutos después, mi cabeza osciló de un lado a otro, paranoica de poder encontrarme con Niklaus. Cuando estuve segura de que no había nadie alrededor, corrí al estacionamiento y subí al golpeado y viejo Honda de Brody.

Me saludó con una sonrisa. Resistí a la tentación de mirar hacia atrás en la dirección del apartamento de Niklaus.

—Olvidé mencionarte antes, que te veías bien hoy. Quiero decir, menos que la encantadora resaca de calidad. Nunca usas faldas en clase.

Quería decir: _¡Sólo conduce ya!_ Pero eso habría sonado loco, incluso para mí. Así que respondí:

—Oh, me quemé la pierna, y no tengo que usar ropa apretada sobre ella.

—¿En serio? —Preguntó—. ¿Qué pasó?

No podía decirle exactamente la verdadera razón. Porque entonces él querría saber de quién era la motocicleta en la que había estado y por qué había estado en ella y bla, bla, bla.

—Oh, me quemé con mi plancha.

—¿Te quemaste la pierna con tu plancha? ¿Qué tan largo es el vello de tus piernas?

Pensarías que después de todas las mentiras que había dicho en las últimas veinticuatro horas sería un poco mejor en eso. Estarías equivocado.

—Ja, ja. ¡Tan gracioso! —Hice una mueca—. La hice caer de la encimera, rufián, y me dio en la pierna.

Yo jugaba con la ventilación de aire acondicionado a pesar de que apenas funcionaba en su pedazo de coche chatarra.

—Solo no dejes caer el café en ti misma. O mejor aún... toma un café helado.

Le dije:

—Sí, sí capitán.

Grind era una linda casita en el borde del campus que se había convertido en una cafetería hace unos años. En el interior pedias el café, y fuera había una terraza donde se organizaba música en vivo casi todas las noches. El interior estaba lleno. Envié a Brody fuera para que encontrara asientos, y le dije que obtendría las bebidas. Ordené un café moka helado para mí y un batido para Brody. Ni siquiera le gusta el café, pero viene aquí por mí.

Me paré en la fila durante 10 o 15 minutos, así que para cuando me dirigí afuera, no tenía ni idea de dónde estaba Brody. Caminé entre las mesas, asintiendo con la cabeza a la gente que conocía, evitando el contacto visual con aquellos que no. Capté con el rabillo del ojo a Quinn en el escenario mientras se estaba preparando, y ella sonrió.

Finalmente, vi de pie a Brody en una mesa cerca de la parte delantera. Era un lugar impresionante teniendo en cuenta lo lleno que estaba este lugar.

Me acerqué por detrás y codeé su espalda.

—Jesús, Brody, pensé que nunca te encontraría aquí. ¿No podías al menos haber enviado un mensaje de texto?

Brody me miró por encima del hombro, luego envolvió su brazo alrededor del mío, y tomó el batido de mi mano izquierda.

—Lo siento, nena, estaba hablando y me distraje. _¡Mira quién es! _

Me tira hacia delante, y ahí estaba Niklaus.

Esta vez, no tuve la suerte de dejar el café. Así que cuando vi a Niklaus, se deslizó de mi mano, y salpicó mis pies. Brody, con sus súper rápidos reflejos, lo esquivó por poco, antes de tenerlo todo en sus zapatos.

—Santa mierda, Rachel. Yo estaba bromeando sobre el café helado, pero me alegro de que me escucharas. Juro que no solías ser tan torpe.

Yo todavía no podía hablar. Mis pies estaban fríos y pegajosos. Y mi cara se sentía demasiado caliente.

—Aquí —dijo Brody—. Siéntate, el Sr. Mikaelson dijo que podíamos compartir su mesa.

—Es Niklaus, Brody. —Estoy segura de que se lo había dicho a Brody media docena de veces ya.

Brody no le hizo caso y se volvió hacia mí.

—Voy a correr dentro y conseguirte unas servilletas. ¿Quieres otra bebida?

—No, no. Estoy bien, Brody. Tú quédate. Iré a limpiarme.

—Olvídalo. Te gusta la música de Quinn mucho más que a mí. Todas esas cosas de _"ser el cambio"_ y _"chicas al poder"._ No quiero que te lo pierdas. Siéntate. —Esta vez, sus manos sobre mis hombros me empujaron hacia abajo hasta que mi trasero golpeó el asiento. Entonces se fue, y me quedé a solas con Niklaus de nuevo.

—¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? —Mi pregunta salió enojada.

En comparación, él estaba dulce y tranquilo, y posiblemente un poco triste.

—Mi Internet todavía no está conectado en el apartamento, y tenía que revisar mi correo electrónico. Me puedo ir, si lo deseas.

_SÍ. _

—No —suspiré—. No voy a sacarte corriendo. Desearía que no nos hubieras invitado a sentarnos contigo.

—Bueno, Brody no dijo que estaba aquí contigo. Sólo estaba tratando de ser amable.

—Lo siento... es que... esto es incómodo. Brody no sabe…

—…No voy a decirle, si es eso lo que te preocupa. Me gustaría conservar este trabajo, y además, tu vida personal no es asunto mío. Lo que pasó entre nosotros se acabó.

Su voz se endureció mientras hablaba. ¿Acabó? ¿Por qué se siente como un puñetazo en el estómago? Tenía los dientes apretados, dibujé con mis ojos la línea fuerte y suave de su mandíbula.

—Te afeitaste —le dije. Evidentemente... sin filtrar.

Su mandíbula se aflojó, y él me miró con confusión.

—Uh, sí, lo hice.

Nos sentamos en silencio, y no podía a dejar de mirarlo. Sus ojos eran azules como el agua del océano, y sin el desaliño parecía más joven, menos robusto sexy y más el caliente chico de al lado.

Sus ojos se posaron en mis labios, y me di cuenta de que me estaba mordiendo el labio inferior. Dios, quería besarlo de nuevo.

Salté de mi asiento

—Esta fue una mala idea. Me voy. Dile a Brody que me enfermé o algo así.

Se puso de pie, también.

—No, Rachel, espera. Lo siento. No te vayas. Yo... Mierda, no sé lo que voy a hacer. Me sentaré aquí en silencio, y ustedes dos me pueden ignorar completamente. Te lo prometo.

En ese momento, Quinn dio un paso hacia el pequeño escenario improvisado, y las luces se encendieron, y la gente aplaudió.

Si yo iba a salir, tenía que hacerlo ahora. Si me levantaba en medio de la canción, Quinn me vería y estaría enojada.

Así que, en contra de mi mejor juicio, me senté de nuevo.

Niklaus mantuvo su promesa, y mantuvo sus ojos pegados a la pantalla. Me senté en silencio mientras Quinn hizo su prueba de sonido, mi cuello se tensó con fuerza por resistir mirarlo.

Brody llegó de nuevo exactamente mientras Quinn estaba dando su introducción.

—Hola —Susurró. —Jeremy estaba en un transporte escolar, y me prestó una toalla. Pensé que sería mejor que un montón de servilletas.

Luego levantó uno de mis pies pegajosos en su regazo, me quitó el zapato y empezó limpiando mi pierna con la toalla húmeda. Me reí cuando pasó una sección particularmente delicada.

Oí a Niklaus dejar de escribir.

Por puro instinto, lo miré, pero él estaba mirando a Brody... y a mis piernas. Me aclaré la garganta y tiré mi pie hacia atrás.

Tomé la toalla de Brody y dije:

—Gracias, creo que puedo hacerlo. No confío en que no me hagas cosquillas.

Niklaus regresó a su ordenador, Brody se centró en Quinn, y yo agaché la cabeza para echar un vistazo más de cerca a mis pies. Cuando estaba segura de que no me veían, apreté los ojos cerrados y deje escapar un grito silencioso. Un grito real me haría sentir mejor, pero tomaría lo que pudiera conseguir.

Reconocí algunas de las primeras canciones de Quinn, después de haberlas oído tocar en varias ocasiones, tanto en el escenario y en la sala de espera durante los ensayos y entre clases. Tenía un gran sonido crudo, acústico, y sus letras eran siempre algún tipo de comentario social, llamando a la gente en sus mentiras. Es por eso que cuando ella se inclinó hacia el micrófono y presentó su siguiente canción, yo estaba tan increíblemente sorprendida.

—La siguiente es algo diferente para mí. El encantador propietario de este establecimiento —ella señaló a un lado—. Saluden a Finn. — Él miró a la fuerza, pero ondeó la mano—. De todos modos... Finn me pidió que tocara al menos una canción que no fuera... ¿Cómo lo dijiste, Finn? Amarga o política, creo que es lo que dijo. Y ya que soy incapaz de escribir algo así, estoy cantando una canción escrita por un amigo mío, que desea permanecer en el anonimato. Se llama: Resistir.

La canción abrió con suavidad, con una simple progresión de cuerdas, similar al sonido normal de Quinn. Luego dio vuelta, se convirtió en triste, apasionada, casi desesperada. Ella cantó... y deseé haberme ido cuando tuve la oportunidad.

_No importa qué tan cerca, tú siempre estás demasiado lejos Mis ojos se sienten atraídos donde quiera que estás_

Las tranquilas conversaciones que habían estado ocurriendo antes pararon. Fue un cambio tan dramático que todos los ojos estaban fijos en ella. Pero podría jurar que sentí un par de ojos en mí.

_Estoy cansado de la forma que ambos pretendemos Cansado de siempre querer y nunca ceder Puedo sentirlo en mi piel, lo veo en tu sonrisa Somos más. Siempre lo hemos sido. Piensa en todo lo que hemos perdido._

_Cada caricia y cada beso. Debido a que ambos insistimos. Resistimos._

Su mirada era este peso físico presionando contra mi piel. Mi corazón latía rápidamente en mi pecho y mi respiración llegó más corta. No quería resistir. No podía evitarlo. Lo miré.

_Aguanta la respiración y cierra los ojos Distráete con otros hombres No son ninguna sorpresa, tus suspiros derrotados ¿No estás cansada de las mentiras?_

Pero él no me miraba. No estaba escribiendo, pero sus ojos estaban fijos en su computador, y parecía... inconsciente. ¿Era sólo yo? ¿Estaba imaginando todo?

_Piensa en todo lo que hemos perdido. Cada caricia y cada beso. Debido a que ambos insistimos. Resistimos. No importa qué tan cerca, tú siempre estás demasiado lejos Mis ojos se sienten atraídos donde quiera que estás. _

De repente, yo no quiero estar más aquí. No podía estar cerca de él. Iba a volverme loca. Fue una estupidez... incluso más estúpido de lo que habría sido tener una aventura de una noche, pero me gustaba. A él no le gustaba Shakespeare, y manejaba una motocicleta, y era mi maestro... pero me gustaba.

_Ya he terminado. No voy a ignorarlo. No voy a pretender o resistir. Quiero más._

Quinn terminó los últimos acordes, y luego sacó la lengua y dijo:

—Deprimente. ¿Feliz, Finn?

Brody se rió y dio un fuerte grito. La multitud comenzó a aplaudir y silbar. Traté de levantar mis manos para unírmeles, pero pesaban como plomo en mi regazo.

Miré a Niklaus, y esta vez estaba mirándome. Sus ojos eran oscuros, y cuando nos conectamos, él no hizo ningún esfuerzo en apartar la mirada. Tal vez no había estado imaginando su mirada antes. Nos miramos el uno al otro mientras los aplausos se calmaban, y por primera vez en mi vida realmente entendí lo del _"corazón latiendo fuera de tu pecho"_ porque se sentía como si algo dentro de mí estuviera desesperado por salir.

Antes de volverme loca, aparté mis ojos, me puse de pie, y tiré del codo de Brody.

—Oye, ¿Qué pasa? —Era muy bueno leyéndome, y vi como sus ojos pasaron de entretenidos a preocupados—. ¿Está todo bien?

—Sí, claro. Es sólo que estoy cansada. ¿Puedes llevarme a casa?

—Claro, por supuesto. —Presionó una de sus manos en mi mejilla como si fuera mi madre checando mi temperatura. Casi no quitó sus ojos de mí mientras decía—: Gracias por dejarnos compartir su mesa, Sr. Mikaelson. Nos vemos el miércoles.

—Es Niklaus, Brody, por favor. Que los dos tengan una buena noche.

Niklaus sólo miró a Brody cuando habló, lo cual probablemente fue lo mejor. Con un brazo alrededor de mi hombro, dejé que mi amigo me llevara fuera del arco junto a la propiedad que llevaba hasta el estacionamiento.

Nunca había estado tan agradecida de subirme a un auto oxidado que olía ligeramente a aceite y queso. Brody se subió junto a mí.

—¿Estás segura de que estás bien?

—Sí, lo prometo, sólo estoy cansada.

—Bueno. —No se veía convencido—. Vamos a llevarte a tu casa entonces.

Giró la llave, y nada pasó. Sin motor, sin luces, nada.

—Oh… mierda.

—¿Qué? —pregunté—. ¿Qué significa eso?

—Significa que mi auto es un pedazo de mierda.

Giró la llave de nuevo, y cuando nada pasó, golpeó con su palma el volante. Puse mis piernas sobre el asiento e incliné mi cabeza sobre mis rodillas.

—Espera un segundo. —Brody se bajó del auto, y abrió el capó. Me quedé acurrucada en el asiento tratando de borrar mentalmente las últimas veinticuatro horas de mi cerebro. En algún momento, entre analizar cada mirada que me había dado Niklaus esta noche y planear qué diría y cómo actuaría en nuestra próxima clase, debí haberme quedado dormida.

La siguiente cosa que supe fue que Brody estaba sacudiéndome para despertarme, y el auto definitivamente seguía sin encender.

Me froté los ojos, y me bajé del auto.

—Lo siento, creo que estaba más cansada de lo que pensaba.

—Escucha, no podemos encender el auto, y hemos intentado todo lo que se nos ocurre.

Mi cerebro no registro el_ "nosotros"_ hasta que el capó comenzó a bajar, y Brody seguía de pie a mi lado.

Y por supuesto, allí estaba Niklaus de nuevo. Porque el mundo no podía hacer nada fácil para mí.

—Incluso intentamos encenderlo usando la motocicleta del Sr. Mikaelson.

—Ya te dije, es Niklaus, Brody.

—Sí, sí, ya se. Así que de todos modos, como no vivo muy lejos…

Oh, señor. No. Por favor no. Brody era un Residente Asistente en uno de los dormitorios, lo que significaba que podía caminar hasta él. Yo, por otro lado, vivía a unos kilómetros del campus.

—Le pregunté al Sr. Mikaelson, y dijo que puede llevarte a tu casa. Resulta que ustedes incluso viven en el mismo complejo de apartamentos.

—No me digas. —Traté de convertir mis dientes apretados en una sonrisa—. Eso es lindo de parte de él, pero puedo llamar a Caroline para que venga por mí. No es gran cosa.

—Pero los dos van hacia el mismo lugar… —La confusión en Brody era encantadora, pero en cierto modo yo quería darle una patada en la espinilla.

—Sí, pero…

—Rachel —interrumpió Niklaus. Dios, nunca me voy a cansar de escucharlo decir mi nombre con su delicioso acento—. Está bien. En serio. No me molesta, y vas a estar en casa en un minuto. Te lo prometo.

Me miraba como si esto fuera lo más casual del mundo. Como si tener mis brazos rodeándolo mientras conducía estuviera totalmente bien. Como si yo no tuviera aún un vendaje en mi pierna de la última vez que estuve en esa motocicleta.

Brody bostezó. Se veía tan cansado como me sentía yo. Sabía que si insistía con el tema, y quería esperar a Caroline, él esperaría conmigo.

Froté mis ojos, y tomé un respiro profundo.

No fue lo suficientemente profundo.

—Está bien, está bien. Gracias… Sr. Mikaelson. Te veré mañana, Brody.

Brody sonrió, ajeno a mi tormento, y dijo:

—¡Genial!

Me dio un rápido beso en la frente, dijo buenas noches a los dos, y luego corrió al otro lado de la carretera y dentro del campus.

Ni siquiera me molesté con lo de calmar mis respiraciones esta vez. Sabía que no ayudaría. Enderecé mis hombros, y me di la vuelta para mirarlo.

Él me miró por un segundo, con el ceño fruncido, y luego me dijo:

—Tú no puedes llamarme Sr. Mikaelson.

A pesar de la tensión entre los dos, me reí. Realmente era ridículo… considerarlo.

—Está bien… Niklaus.

No había una buena manera de hacer esto, así que sólo me dio el casco, y subió a su motocicleta. No tenía que decirme que tuviera cuidado con el tubo de escape mientras me subía, pero lo hizo de todos modos.

Esta noche llevaba una chaqueta ligera, un frente frío (o bueno… tan frío como lo es en Texas) acababa de llegar. Me agarré a la chaqueta en lugar de su cintura. El viaje fue aún más aterrador sin algo más sólido de que sostenerme, pero me negué a envolver mis brazos a su alrededor.

Sobre todo, porque no estaba segura de que tendría la fuerza de voluntad para desenvolverlos si lo hacía.

Cuando llegamos, me bajé de la motocicleta en segundos. Creo que dije adiós. Honestamente, estaba tan asustada que sólo salí huyendo. Y él me dejó. Cuando me deslicé dentro de mi apartamento, arriesgué una mirada hacia atrás. Aún estaba en la motocicleta, y después de un segundo, empezó a subir y se fue. Lo vi irse, luchando contra el loco impulso de seguirlo.

No importa lo que yo estaba sintiendo… no podía haber nada entre nosotros.

* * *

Miércoles, permanecí en la sala de espera hasta el último minuto, así la clase estaría ya llena para el momento en el que yo llegara. Tenía mi fotografía y mi currículum conmigo como se pidió, y tomé asiento junto a Brody, por lo que había alrededor de una docena de personas entre Niklaus y yo.

Cerca de un minuto después de las nueve, Niklaus pidió orden en la clase.

—Muy bien, entonces. Como dije el lunes… no vamos a perder el tiempo. Vamos a saltar al meollo de las cosas. Hoy, van a hacer audiciones simuladas usando frías lecturas de _Un Tranvía Llamado Deseo de Tennessee Williams_. Si no lo han leído, deberían estar cuestionando su carrera justo en este momento. Los he dividido en parejas. Las asignaciones junto con la parte que estarán leyendo, están en la mesa a mi izquierda. Los enviaré fuera y tendrán diez minutos para prepararse antes de que llame al primer grupo. Notarán que la escena que he escogido de la obra es la escena que lleva hasta el momento culminante, donde Stanley viola a Blanche, la hermana de su esposa.

—Amigo, ¿Él la viola? —Ese sería Noah, obviamente uno de los que deberían reconsiderar su carrera.

—Sí, Noah. Ahora, la dificultad de las audiciones, es que a menudo deben representar escenas culminantes, sin el beneficio de tener una actuación completa para crear ese momento. Van a hacer esto emocionalmente ciegos. Los momentos antes de audicionar son extremadamente importantes. Tienen diez minutos para encontrar una conexión con su compañero y con su personaje. ¡Buena suerte!

Él dio un paso al lado, y era como el viernes negro en Walmart mientras los actores corrían a la mesa, tratando de tomar un papel y averiguar quién era su pareja. Yo no me sentía con ganas de saltar entre la multitud, pero Caroline me tomó del codo y no me dio muchas opciones.

Tomé mi parte, reconociendo la escena. Niklaus no bromeaba sobre empezar justo en el clímax. Blanche es extremadamente loca. Le eché un vistazo a mi hoja de asignación y a que no lo sabes… Estaba emparejada con Noah.

Presioné mi mano contra mi frente, un latido sordo comenzando justo por encima de mi ojo izquierdo. Noah colocó un brazo sobre mi hombro un momento después.

—Que te parece Rachel, estamos juntos de nuevo.

Moví mi hombro para quitar su brazo y caminé hacia la puerta.

—Vamos a terminar con esto, Puckerman.

Cuando salí del teatro, las parejas estaban acampadas en varios lugares a lo largo del pasillo. El único lugar que quedaba estaba directamente en frente de las puertas del teatro, lo que casi garantizaba que seríamos el primer grupo elegido. Eso significaba que tendríamos menos preparación que los demás. La idea me hacía sentir que iba a tener urticaria, pero claramente el mundo estaba contra mí hoy. Lo que sea, al menos saldría de clases temprano.

—Muy bien, Niklaus, vamos a ver lo que tenemos.

Pasé la mayor parte de los diez minutos explicándole la obra y la escena a Noah. Él era uno de esos chicos que tenían un buen aspecto y que era bastante bueno actuando como el total idiota con exceso de confianza (principalmente porque él era un total idiota con exceso de confianza), pero eso era todo.

—Entonces, mi tipo está borracho, ¿Verdad?

—Sí, Noah.

—Genial. ¿Y tú estás loca?

Suspiré.

—Bueno, algo así. Estoy un poco delirante, y tú destruyes ese delirio.

—Genial. Luego te ataco.

Rodé mis ojos. ¿Cuál era el punto?

—Sí, claro. De todos modos, voy a abrir escena sentada en una silla, y tú entrarás por el lado izquierdo del escenario, ¿De acuerdo? No puedo imaginar que él nos haga hacer toda la escena porque es un poco larga.

Y eso fue todo para lo que tuvimos tiempo porque la puerta se abrió y los ojos de Niklaus cayeron sobre mí. —Rachel, Noah, ¿Están listos?

Noah tiró de mí para ponerme de pie en contra de mi voluntad, y dijo:

—Claro que sí, Niklaus.

Lista, era exactamente lo contrario a como yo me sentía. Odiaba no estar preparada.

Niklaus tomó nuestras fotografías y Curriculums y los miró en silencio durante un minuto. Tomé una silla y la moví hacia el centro del salón y me senté. Doblé mi guión para que el papel no fuera demasiado grande y difícil de manejar. Él hizo que nos presentáramos como si nunca lo hubiéramos conocido, y luego nos dio permiso de comenzar.

La escena abría con Blanche vestida con todas sus mejores ropas (incluyendo una tiara) hablando con pretendientes imaginarios en una fiesta imaginaria.

Me tomó unos segundos entrar en escena porque mis propios sentimientos de temor y malestar eran lo contrario a la feliz ignorancia de Blanche. Pero una vez que lo logré, fue fácil bloquear el salón a mí alrededor y dejarme llevar por su risa, sus sueños y sus ilusiones. Cuando Noah se contoneó dentro del espacio, tuve que admitirlo, hizo un genial Stanley. A pesar de no saber absolutamente nada sobre la obra, exudaba el carisma de Stanley, su absoluto desprecio por Blanche.

Utilicé mi incomodidad sobre la situación con Niklaus, dejando que se filtrara y dirigiera hacia Dom. Después de otra media página, Niklaus nos detuvo.

—Bien, bien. Rachel, comenzaste un poco insegura, pero estuviste genial al final. Noah, creo que tienes una comprensión muy buena de Stanley. —Resistí la urgencia de rodar mis ojos—. Pero… no estoy sintiendo tanta conexión de tu parte como la siento con Rachel. Ella es consciente de ti todo el tiempo, ajustando sus movimientos a los tuyos. Necesito verte reaccionar un poco más. Vamos a saltar justo a la escena antes de que vuelvas a entrar al baño. Empezando con Blanche llamando a Western Union, y vamos a ver si realmente podemos concentrarnos en conectarnos unos con otros.

Asentí, moviéndome hacia el lado opuesto del espacio donde había planeado colocar mi teléfono imaginario. Él había escogido posiblemente la parte más difícil de empezar para mí. Nos saltamos justo la parte en la que Stanley despedaza el bonito y perfecto mundo que yo había soñado, y tenía que transmitir el mismo miedo y paranoia de cualquier manera.

Cerré mis ojos y respiré profundo.

Miedo. Paranoia. ¿Cómo me sentiría si alguien se enterara sobre Niklaus y yo? O si él se enterara de que soy virgen. Diablos… ¿Cómo me sentía justo antes de detenernos de tener sexo? Eso era miedo y paranoia en su máxima expresión.

Sintiéndome un poco más confiada, abrí mis ojos e hice la pantomima de agarrar el teléfono. Como aún tenía que sostener mi guión, tuve que olvidar lo de la pantomima de agarrar el auricular y sólo pretender que hablaba por el. Di un grito ahogado en el teléfono, preguntando por un operador.

El miedo se sentía tan real que las lágrimas presionaban en mis ojos sin ningún esfuerzo de mi parte. Yo balbuceaba, el pánico crecía y ahogaba mis palabras.

Mi voz se quebró entre mis llamadas de auxilio. La sensación de estar atrapada llegó demasiado fácil. Era sofocante.

Escuché a Noah caminar detrás de mí, y me congelé. Me aparté y él se interpuso entre la puerta imaginaria y yo. Me miró de reojo, y no tuve que fingir la repugnancia que sentía.

Traté de salir, y dio un paso en mi camino. Le pedí que me dejara pasar, pero se quedó donde estaba. Riendo, comenzó a deslizarse hacia mí, y sentí los latidos de mi corazón saltar un poco.

Me deslicé fuera de mi personaje sólo un momento para pensar que estábamos haciendo un trabajo realmente bueno. Mucho mejor del que pensé que haríamos. Entonces el rostro sonriente de Noah entró en mi visión y estaba de vuelta en el personaje.

Traté de huir de él, pero seguía viniendo, aún riendo. Luego sus manos se cerraron alrededor de mis brazos, tirando de mí hacia él y contra él.

Luché, retorciendo todo mi cuerpo para tratar de alejarme.

Me atrajo hacia sí, apretando fuerte, tan fuerte que realmente dolía, y un pequeño escalofrío de malestar se arrastró hasta mi espina dorsal.

Su rostro estaba justo contra el mío, así que sentía el calor de su aliento contra mi piel. Se suponía que yo me desmoronara, derrotada, y él me llevaría fuera del escenario para la escena de la violación, pero no fue como las cosas realmente pasaron.

Noah dejó caer su guión, me agarró por el cuello y me arrastró hacia delante en un beso.

Sorprendida, lo empujé con mi mano libre, pero él siguió haciéndolo, sin darse cuenta de que era yo quien protestaba, no Blanche. Lo empujé y me retorcí, pero él era muy fuerte, y sus labios estaban presionados contra los míos tan fuerte que no podía decir nada para que se detuviera. Me estaba preparando para mi último movimiento de protesta, una rodilla rápida a sus genitales, cuando Noah fue apartado de mí.

Tomé aire, y vi a Niklaus, que estaba hirviendo, soltando uno de los brazos de Noah que había retorcido en un ángulo extraño.

—¿Dónde exactamente en este guión viste esa particular dirección de la escena, Puckerman? —preguntó Niklaus, su tono mortalmente tranquilo.

No estaba perdiendo mi tiempo con preguntas lógicas. Volé hacia Noah, empujándolo hacia atrás.

—¿Qué demonios fue eso, Noah? La escena de la violación ocurre fuera del escenario, ¡Idiota!

Me agarró las muñecas cuando lo iba a empujar de nuevo.

—Oye, estaba tratando de conectar. Estaba improvisando, eso es lo que los actores hacen.

La mano de Niklaus cayó sobre el brazo de Noah, y lo apretó un poco más fuerte de lo que probablemente era apropiado. Noah soltó mi muñeca inmediatamente, y yo me aparté.

—Sea como fuere —comenzó Niklaus—. Los actores también se respetan mutuamente. A menos que quieras ser acusado de acoso, debes de acordar algo como eso con tu compañero antes de hacerlo. —Pude ver la fachada tranquila de Niklaus quebrarse—. Ahora vete. Puedes retirarte.

Pude ver que Noah estaba furioso. Me lanzó una mirada mordaz, y abrió la puerta con tanta fuerza que golpeó contra la parte exterior de la pared. Yo no podía tener un sólo descanso esta semana. ¿Estaba el mundo lanzando mierda a todos los demás o sólo a mí?

Hubo un toque ligero como una pluma en mi brazo, y luego Niklaus estaba frente a mí, sujetando mi brazo en sus manos. Un moretón ya se estaba formando donde Noah me había agarrado durante la escena. Niklaus se pasó una mano por su rostro, y luego me miró. Dijo:

—Probablemente pude haber manejado eso mejor.

No me di cuenta de que mi cabeza estaba a punto de estallar hasta que me eché a reír, y el movimiento envió un dolor que rebotó a través de mi cabeza. Cerré mis ojos por instinto. Los dedos de Niklaus rozaron a lo largo de mi mandíbula, enviando un temblor de escalofríos a través de mi piel por donde nos tocamos. Mantuve mis ojos cerrados, porque mientras estuvieran cerrados yo no estaba haciendo nada malo, ¿Verdad? Pero si los abría, y miraba a su hermoso rostro y miraba esos labios… estaría cruzando hacia un territorio completamente diferente que estaba definitivamente mal, mal, mal.

Un susurró.

—Rachel… —fue toda la advertencia que tuve antes de que sus labios estuvieran en los míos.


	6. Chapter 6

Pensé cuán mala era la idea del beso exactamente tres segundos antes de dejar de pensar en todo junto. Su lengua se deslizo en mi boca, buscando, furiosa y demandante. Era pasión en su forma más cruda. Yo siempre había pretendido la química cuando los directores hablaban sobre los actores teniéndola juntos en un escenario, pero ahora la tenía. Lo que sea que pasó cuando me tocó fue como una reacción química, las moléculas cambiando, desplazándose, y desprendiendo calor.

Dios, estaba tan caliente.

Carcajadas que reconocí como de Caroline cortaron a través de la neblina de mi mente, y me arrancaron de Niklaus. Había otros estudiantes fuera esperando para entrar. ¿Cuánto tiempo había estado allí sola con él?

Dio un paso hacia delante para seguirme, y levanté mi mano.

—¡Detente! ¡Detenlo! ¡No puedes sólo hacer eso! ¡Dijimos que lo olvidaríamos! ¡Lo dijiste, de hecho! ¡No puedes decir algo y luego hacerlo!

—Lo siento. —No parecía arrepentido. Parecía que quería hacerlo de nuevo.

Negué con la cabeza y me moví hacia la puerta.

—Espera, Rachel, lo siento. No va a suceder de nuevo, ¿De acuerdo?

—Está bien. —Eso fue lo que dije, pero no se sentía nada bien. El actuó como si yo no quisiera ese beso tanto como él lo hacía, pero ¡Hola! ¡Tenia tanto que perder aquí como él! ¿Por qué era yo la única pensando en las consecuencias?

Salí para escuchar a Noah fanfarroneando con un par de chicos que se habían reunido cerca de las puertas.

—El tipo es un completo idiota. Actuó como si hubiera estado tratando de violarla o algo así. Fue sólo un beso. No es como si nosotros no lo hubiéramos hecho antes.

Rodé mis ojos.

—Y de alguna manera fue incluso peor de lo que era antes. ¿No se supone que mejoras con el tiempo, Noah? —Sus amigos se rieron, pero escuché a Noah llamarme puta.

Seguí caminado. Tuve el tiempo suficiente para comprar la más grande taza de café antes de que pudiera encontrar mi próxima clase.

* * *

El resto de la semana trascurrió sin incidentes, afortunadamente. Niklaus mantuvo su distancia, y tenía suficiente pasando para mantenerme distraída. Habíamos obtenido nuestras asignaciones en dirección, lo que significaba que era hora de apretarse el cinturón y leer lo que podría encontrarse en escena. El viernes en Preparación de Egresados hablamos acerca de nuestras audiciones, y él nos asignó un poco de lectura sobre la Asociación de Equidad de Actores. Así que pasé la mayor parte del fin de semana escaneando a través de todos los papeles que poseía (y la mayoría de Brody), y leyendo el desglose más aburrido de la AEA conocido del mundo.

La semana siguiente eran las inscripciones para nuestra primer Audición de Escenario Principal este trimestre, y la siguiente la última para mí. Si no me iba bien el viernes, sólo tenía otra oportunidad más para otro show antes de graduarme. Había estado en el primer show del año, y en otro escenario―logrado, pero nada desde entonces. Ya me habían ofrecido ser Director de escena del último show del año, pero estaba demasiado asustada para aceptar todavía, en caso de que no lograra este papel. Dios, eso realmente empezaba a golpearme. Estaba a punto de graduarme, y mi vida no se encontraba en ninguna parte cerca de donde yo pensaba estar.

Cuando empecé la escuela tres años y medio antes, creía que para ahora ya tendría un plan. Pensaba que sabría positivamente lo que quería hacer y hacia dónde me dirigía. Y si era honesta… esperaba haber conocido al chico con el que me casaría. Es decir, cada pareja casada de la que sabia se había conocido en la universidad, y allí estaba yo a tan sólo unos meses de distancia, y la idea del matrimonio en este momento parecía demasiado absurda para mí.

No ayudaba la pregunta inmediata de mamá cada vez que hablábamos.

—¿Has conocido a alguien? —Me pregunté abiertamente cómo reaccionaría ella si le dijera el estado actual de mi vida amorosa la próxima vez que habláramos. Quizá se volvería loca. Quizá preguntaría cuándo planeábamos casarnos, era difícil saber con mamá, a veces.

¿Cómo se pude decidir con quién pasar el resto de tu vida a esa edad? ¡Ni siquiera puedo decidir qué quiero para la cena! ¡No puedo decidir si quiero ser actriz, a pesar de que ya tengo 35.000 dólares en préstamos estudiantiles que me decían que, segura como el infierno, mejor ser actriz!

Al final de la semana de audición, la cosa con Niklaus empezaba a sentirse como _"no es gran cosa",_ me mantuve diciendo que lo era. Llegaba a clase en el último minuto y usualmente era la primera en salir de la habitación. Fiel a su palabra, él se mantuvo profesional en clases, lo que realmente quería decir que sólo interactuábamos lo mínimo. Nunca lo vi en el Grind de nuevo, y habíamos pasado mucho tiempo allí.

Él estaba en las audiciones, junto con otros miembros de la facultad. Y ni siquiera su presencia podía frenar mi entusiasmo por este espectáculo. Como actriz, estaba siempre cada vez mas atraída por los clásicos roles contemporáneos (de ahí la obsesión por Shakespeare), y estábamos finalmente haciendo un show Griego (bueno… una traducción de un espectáculo Griego, de todos modos). Pero, al menos, tenía una gran comprensión de mi personaje cuando hice la prueba. Claro, Fedra codiciaba a su hijastro, no a su profesor, pero los sentimientos eran los mismos.

No había querido tanto un papel en mucho tiempo.

Cuando llegó mi turno para entrar al teatro para las audiciones, me sentía bien, confiada. Conocía mis líneas. Conocía mi personaje. Sabía lo que era querer a alguien que no se puede tener. Y más que nada… sabía lo que era querer y no querer algo, todo al mismo tiempo. Me serví hasta la última gota de lujuria y miedo, la duda y la vergüenza en ese minuto y a mitad de la actuación. Me abrí de una manera en que nunca lo había hecho en la vida real, porque aquí… aquí podía desahogarme y tratar de pretender que no se trataba de mí… Fingir que era acerca de Fedra. Era más honesta bajo el calor de las luces de lo que nunca fui a la luz del día.

Y en cuestión de minutos todo había terminado, y estaba de vuelta en la sala de espera, preguntándome si fue suficiente.

Cuando las audiciones terminaron, nos fuimos a celebrarlo. Se fijarían las re-llamadas en la mañana, y esa sería una cosa totalmente nueva para preocuparme, pero por ahora, estaba fuera de mis manos.

Todos juntos (en su mayoría alumnos de último y tercer curso), tomamos una sección entera en Stuble Inn. Aunque estábamos en mesas separadas, hablábamos cruzando la habitación de punta a punta y no nos importaba a cuantas personas molestábamos.

Empezamos la noche con un trago de tequila, que era un poco demasiado cerca de mi misteriosa noche aquí con Niklaus, pero me encogí de hombros. Estaba con amigos. Sería algo bueno para relajarse y pasar el rato.

Yo estaba en la mesa con Brody y Caroline, por supuesto. Quinn también se encontraba allí, junto a Jeremy, un lindo estudiante de segundo curso con el que me había emborrachado el año pasado. Él se había pegado mucho, después de entonces, pero estaba bastante segura de que sabía que nada iba a suceder entre nosotros. Por estos días él concentraba su mirada en nuestra hermosa, loca por sexo residente, Caroline. Luego estaba Katherine, que fácilmente habría podido pasar por Caroline, y la adorable Quinn, quien tenía las tetas de Caroline (y su guarrismo), pero la actitud de Quinn de odio-a-todo-el-mundo. Finalizando la mesa estaba Blaine, quien era más o menos el reo de todas las cosas al azar y divertidas.

Jeremy era el único demasiado joven para beber, pero la mesera ni siquiera se molestó en revisar las identificaciones de toda la mesa. Ella miró el ID de Brody, y luego sólo escaneó a los otros. Pedimos bebidas, comida, y luego algo más de bebidas.

Me estaba sintiendo bastante bien para el momento en que la charla rondó hacia las audiciones.

Fue Blaine quien rompió el hielo.

—Así que… ¿Qué sobre esa obra del incesto?

Rodé mis ojos.

—No es incesto, Blaine. No están relacionados por la sangre.

—No importa —se encogió de hombros—. Tengo una madrastra, y cagaría mis pantalones si se me insinuara.

Caroline rió.

—Eso probablemente tiene más que ver contigo siendo gay.

—He conocido a tu madrastra. Ella puede insinuárseme cuando sea —dijo Brody.

Si fueran distintas personas, Blaine se habría enojado, tal vez golpeado a Brody en el brazo… o en el rostro. En su lugar, se dieron los cinco.

—En serio, sin embargo, ¿Cómo lo hicieron todos? —preguntó Blaine—. Yo apesté. Tendré suerte si obtengo el papel del soldado número dos o el sirviente.

Caroline se metió.

—Mataría por interpretar a Afrodita. Quiero decir, ¿Quién más tiene los pechos para eso?

Katherine levantó su mano.

—Um, ¿Hola? ¿Tus ojos no funcionan? —Hizo gestos a su pecho.

—Vamos, ¿Siquiera quieres ser Afrodita?

—Infiernos, no —dijo Katherine—. Pero eso no quiere decir que mis pechos no estén resentidos por que los ignoras.

Todos rieron. Jeremy generalmente se quedaba bastante callado cuando estábamos todos afuera juntos. Supongo que podría ser difícil seguirnos, considerando que hemos pasado cada momento despiertos juntos, por los pasados cuatro años, y él era el nuevo en el grupo.

—¿Qué tal tú, Rachel? —preguntó Quinn—. Todos sabemos que te estás mojando con sólo pensar en esto.

Debí haberme sonrojado, si mis mejillas no estuvieran ya sonrojadas por el alcohol.

—Pienso que fue bien. Yo sólo… realmente quiero ser Fedra, ¿Sabes?

Caroline explotó riendo, y la pateé bajo la mesa.

Brody me sonrió.

—¿Qué? ¿Estás deseando a algún miembro de la familia que nunca he conocido?

Empujé su hombro, y él rió, envolviendo sus brazos alrededor de mí y acercándome.

—Estoy bromeando, nena.

—Yo sólo… entiendo lo que es querer algo, pero tratar y forzarte a realmente creer que no lo quieres. No significa que tenga que ser sobre el amor. Es sobre querer algo que no puedes tener o algo que no crees que te merezcas. Infierno, queremos los papeles que nuestros amigos tienen, aún cuando son nuestros amigos y deberíamos estar felices por ellos. Nos sentamos en el público y pensamos sobre cómo lo habríamos hecho. Queremos lo que no podemos tener. Es la naturaleza humana.

Debo haberme alejado un poco. La mesa estaba en silencio cuando terminé.

Hasta que Blaine dijo:

—¡Claramente no estás lo suficientemente borracha! —Así que bebimos más, y nuestra comida llegó, luciendo grasosa y gloriosa.

—Ustedes chicos se dan cuenta de que hay un tema muy importante del que no hemos hablado. —Katherine levantó una ceja, y continuó: —Profesor soy el sexo encarnado y probablemente podría embarazarte con sólo mirarte.

La mayoría de los chicos alrededor de la mesa (menos Blaine) gimieron, mientras que la mayoría de las chicas (menos yo), además de Blaine, dijeron variadas formas de _"¡Infiernos, sí!"_

Katherine se abanicó.

—En serio, ese primer día, cuando habló, creo que sólo su acento casi me da un orgasmo.

Me quedé callada, y Caroline también, enviándome una mirada inquisidora.

Podía excusarme e ir al baño. ¿Parecería bizarro? No es como si no hubiera tenido mucho para beber.

—Caroline, ¿Por qué no me estás apoyando aquí? —preguntó Katherine —. ¿Puedo sólo reclamarlo para tan pronto nos graduemos?

Intenté mantener mi rostro pasivo.

Caroline sonrió.

—Oh, sí, es lindo. Pero es demasiado cuidadoso y apropiado para mí. Me gusta un tipo que sea más peligroso. —Le guiñó a Jeremy, y estoy segura de que su mandíbula se hubiera separado si hubiera caído más abajo.

—¿Qué? ¿Su motocicleta no es lo suficientemente peligrosa para ti? —preguntó Brody.

—¿Tiene una motocicleta? ¡No sabía eso! —Me envió una mirada acusadora como si estuviera traicionándola por no confiarle ese pedazo de información.

—¿Qué pasó con él y Noah? —me preguntó Quinn—. Noah todavía esta alegando sobre cómo lo maltrató durante su audición.

La mano de Brody se deslizó desde la parte de atrás de la cabina para rodear mis hombros, y me dio un rápido apretón.

—Noah es sólo un patán. El señor Mikaelson sólo lo alejó de mí, eso es todo.

Blaine sonrió y nos apuntó a Brody y a mí:

—Ustedes dos son tan lindos. "Oh el señor Mikaelson esto y el señor Mikaelson aquello". Creo que son los únicos que todavía lo tratan como un profesor en lugar de un pedazo de carne.

Rodé mis ojos. Nunca lo había llamado señor Mikaelson en su cara, pero se sentía raro hablar de él con otra gente y llamarlo Niklaus. Sentía como si pudieran ser capaces de leer todos los secretos en mi rostro, y sabrían exactamente qué tan poco profesor lo consideraba.

Tal vez sí necesitaba ese momento en el baño después de todo. Codeé a Brody, y salió de la banca, dejándome ir. Cada paso lejos de la cabina, mi ansiedad se calmaba. Me quedaría lejos por unos minutos, luego, cuando regresara, estarían en una completamente diferente conversación, y todo estaría bien.

Estaba caminando por el bar cuando escuché mi nombre.

—¡Rachel!

Me giré, pero no vi a nadie.

—¡Rachel!

La voz estaba más cerca, y esta vez cuando vi el bar, lo vi —el Chico Barista.

Sonreí, e intente parecer feliz de verlo. Pero honestamente… ni siquiera podía recordar su nombre. Hubo muchas otras cosas que alejaron mi concentración esa noche. Como siempre que pensaba en Niklaus, mi estómago giró y tuve que concentrarme para no perderme en los recuerdos.

Cuando estábamos alejados de la barra, el Chico Barista dijo:

—Oye… espero que no sea extraño que recuerde tu nombre.

Lo era. Un poco.

—Prometo no enloquecer, si me perdonas por no recordar el tuyo.

Sus labios bajaron en un fruncimiento breve antes de que sonriera y dijera:

—Matt.

—Cierto, Matt. Por supuesto. Lo siento. Ha sido una larga semana.

—Bueno, déjame hacerla un poco mejor. —Sacó un vaso y me sirvió un chupito de tequila—. Va por la casa.

Me sentí rara tomando el chupito sola, pero no podía rechazarlo. Así que, le agradecí, me encogí de hombros, y lo bajé de un trago.

Me reí, no porque algo fuera gracioso, sólo porque parecía la cosa correcta que hacer.

—Escucha —comenzó Matt—, no quiero venir demasiado potente, pero ¿Quieres salir alguna vez?

¿Quería salir con él? Más importante, ¿Quería acostarme con él?

A pesar de toda la locura con Niklaus, todavía era virgen. Y todavía deseaba no serlo. Aquí había otra oportunidad para arreglar eso… una que no involucraba romper reglas de la universidad y arriesgar la expulsión. Lo miré. Caroline tenía razón; era lindo. Y definitivamente estaba interesado.

Intenté imaginarme cómo sería acostarme con él. Intenté imaginarme quitándonos nuestras ropas, sus manos contra mi piel, sus labios contra los míos. Intenté, pero cada imagen que conjuraba era de Niklaus haciendo esas cosas, no Brandon.

Demonios, ¿Por qué no podía sólo chasquear mis dedos y dejar de ser virgen? ¿Por qué tenía que estar involucrado el sexo? Y ¿Por qué no podía dejar de pensar en Niklaus, pero me había retractado de tener sexo con él?

¿Por qué mi cerebro se negaba absolutamente a tener sentido?

Matt respondió su pregunta él mismo.

—Supongo que eso es probablemente un no. Usualmente lo es si toma tanto tiempo responder.

Sonreí, una tensa sonrisa de labios cerrados.

—Lo siento. Pareces agradable, pero sólo no estoy así de interesada… justo ahora. —Demonios, siempre hacía eso. Apestaba en las confrontaciones, así que siempre agregaba frases como "justo ahora."

Matt asintió.

—Está bien. No te preocupes por eso. Yo, uh, mejor vuelvo al trabajo.

No esperó por mi respuesta antes de caminar la longitud de la barra para ayudar a un cliente en el final. Suspirando, hice mi camino al baño, donde me tiré algo de agua en el rostro.

No ayudó al caos en mi cerebro, pero podía sentir el alcohol cosquilleando en mi estómago y eso, al menos, me hacía sentir mejor con el caos.

Volví a la mesa, donde otros dos chupitos me estaban esperando, cortesía de Brody y, por fortuna, la conversación estaba en otro rumor que no involucraba a Niklaus. Para el momento en que tuvimos la siguiente ronda, mi piel se sentía como una cálida manta y mi garganta dolía por reír con cosas que podían o no haber sido graciosas realmente. Estábamos todos lo suficientemente idos como para que nuestras conversaciones recayeran en fragmentos, chistes internos, y risa.

—Estoy tan borracho —comenzó Blaine—, que sólo quiero sentarme en mi auto y tocar acordeón hasta que esté sobrio.

Mi risa fue embarazosamente fuerte.

—¿Tienes un acordeón?

—Infiernos, sí, lo tengo. ¿Quieres escucharme tocar?

—¡Por supuesto!

Dejé mi billetera con Brody, para que pudiera pagar por lo mío. Le di un beso descuidado en la mejilla como recompensa.

—¡Oh! ¡Yo también! ¡Yo también! —chilló Caroline. Le dio su billetera a Brody también, con una palmada en la cabeza en lugar del beso, y Blaine envolvió un brazo alrededor de ambas.

—¡Tomen nota, chicos! ¡Las chicas siempre aman a un hombre que puede tocar un instrumento!

Quinn bufó.

—¡A tu instrumento ni siquiera le gustan las chicas, Blaine!

—¡No quiere decir que a ellos no les guste!

Estoy segura de que el volumen en el bar bajó hasta la mitad cuando nos fuimos, pero no pude notar la diferencia. Todavía sentía ruidos en mi cabeza. Luego de unos pocos minutos, el resto del grupo se nos unió afuera en el capó del auto de Blaine, donde estaba tocando su acordeón y cantando una canción que dijo que era francesa (pero estoy bastante segura que eran sólo tonterías).

No nos importaba realmente. Luego de unos minutos, todos nos sabíamos las tonterías lo suficiente para cantar con él. Le dimos una serenata a los clientes del bar mientras deambulaban a sus autos a las 2 AM. Cantamos en inglés y tonterías. Cantamos Britney Spears y Madonna y el Fantasma de la Opera. Brody hizo un ridículo rap donde rimó tal vez, con sarna. Y continuamos dando serenatas hasta que todos se habían ido, y el dueño vino para decirnos que nos perdiéramos.

Todos estábamos demasiado borrachos para manejar, excepto tal vez Jeremy, pero ninguno de nuestros autos era lo suficientemente grandes para meternos a todos.

Así que en un capricho dije:

—Vayamos a mi casa. Está como a medio kilómetro de aquí, pero estoy segura de que tengo vodka en mi refrigerador.

Así que con un grito de guerra de _"¡Vodka!"_ salimos.

Iba a arrepentirme de esa noche después, pero entonces, sólo no había querido que terminara.

* * *

_**Atuendo de Rachel en Polyvore.**_


	7. Chapter 7

En algún lugar entre la barra y mi apartamento, perdí mis zapatos.

Eran tacones bajos, pero estaban matando a mis pies igual que siempre. Así que simplemente me agaché y me los quité.

—Guau, nena, ¿Qué estás haciendo?

Caí sobre Brody, riendo. Pensé que estaba borracho, ya había pasado un rato... Realmente me había impactado. Yo estaba posiblemente más ida de lo que alguna vez había estado.

—Los zapatos son estúpidos. ¿Por qué la gente los usa?

Él se rió.

—Para no pisar un clavo y obtener el tétanos, es por eso.

—Usar. Cuando. Usar. Usaaaarrrrr.

Se echó a reír, así que me eché a reír, a pesar de que no tenía ni idea de lo que era gracioso.

—Eres adorable. Ven aquí. Te voy a dar un paseo a casa, a cuestas, para cuidar tus pies.

—¡Yay!

Me puse en cuclillas, y salté sobre su espalda. Con mis zapatos de tacón en sus manos, se tambaleaba por el camino. Cuando entramos en mi estacionamiento, yo estaba cantando una canción que decía algo así como:

—¡Brody es mi héroe! ¡Zero to Hero!

—¿Qué quiere decir Zero? ¡Nunca fui un Zero!

—¡Brody es mi mejor amigo! ¡Un día vamos a estar en el West End!

—¡Su coche huele a queso! ¡Sólo quiero darle un apretón!

Blaine llamó:

—¡Dale un apretón en privado!

—¡Y Blaine es un idiota! Y el viento en mi pelo huele ¡zas!.

Brody se rió.

—¿No querrás decir los sonidos?

—¿Lo qué suena?

—No importa,

Se rió entre dientes.

Vi en mi apartamento salir la luz.

—Oh, mierda. He olvidado mi bolso.

—Yo lo tengo, nena.

—¿En serio? ¡Eres el mejor!

Le di un beso muy fuerte. Que había estado apuntando a su mejilla, pero creo que aterrizó en algún lugar de su cuello.

En ese momento, oí gritar a Jeremy:

—¡Oye, Mr. M! ¿Qué pasa?

—¿Hay un luchador aquí? —Le pregunté.

—No, es el señor Mikaelson.

Chillé, solté el hombro de Brody, y me incliné hacia atrás para mirar sobre él. Al hacerlo, me hizo perder el equilibrio de su lado, y los dos caímos al suelo, él encima de mí.

Gemí.

—¡Mierrrrda! Brody pesa mucho. ¡Mucho más de lo que pensaba! —Gemí.

Me sentía a la deriva, mi mundo se mecía como si estuviera en el mar.

Brody dijo:

—Hey Mr. Mikaelson.

—Hola, Brody. ¿Estás bien?

—Por supuesto. —Se levantó sobre sus rodillas, y luego me levantó.

Cuando él trató de levantarme, tuve un buen vistazo de Niklaus mirándome fijamente. Su cabello era sexy y su sonrisa tan hermosa.

No era justo que él se viera tan bien.

Gemí y tape mis ojos.

—¿Por qué el mundo me odia?

Los dos se rieron, pero no era gracioso. EN SERIO. ¿Por qué el mundo me odia?

—Vamos, nena —Brody trató de levantarme, pero mi cuerpo estaba muerto.

—No creo que pueda soportar —le dije—. Me siento como un fideo mojado.

—¿Ahora? —Apareció la cara divertida de Brody lejos de mí, y mis ojos se cerraron—. ¿Le importa, Sr. Mikaelson?

Lo siguiente que supe fue que estaba en el aire y volando. Me incliné hacia mi izquierda, y allí estaba el lado de la cara de Niklaus. Era una cara bonita. Mi brazo estaba alrededor de su hombro, y juntos, él y Brody me estaban llevando. Niklaus se apoderó de mí por completo, mientras Brody se agachó y rebuscó en el bolso por mis llaves.

Apoyé la cabeza contra el pecho de Niklaus.

—Hueles tan bien. ¿Por qué siempre hueles tan bien?

Brody se rió.

—Biiiien. Y esa es la señal para que el profesor se vaya.

Solté a Niklaus, y el brazo de Brody envuelto alrededor de mi cintura.

—Lo siento, señor Mikaelson.

—No es un gran problema.

—Escucha, estará horrorizada si supiera que la viste así. Juro que no es normalmente así. Ella solo ha estado muy estresada últimamente por alguna razón.

—Está bien, Brody. Te lo prometo. Buenas noches, Rachel.

Me animo y le agarro la manga de su camisa.

—No, quédate.

Blaine apareció entonces, su acordeón todavía en la mano.

—Sí, Niklaus, quédate. Rachel tiene vodka.

Niklaus me sonrió.

—Creo que Rachel ha tenido suficiente. Y gracias por la oferta, pero todavía hay algunas líneas que no debí cruzar —Sus ojos se encontraron con los míos, y yo sabía que no estaba hablando de la fiesta. Eso me calmó un poco, no mucho, pero lo suficiente para saber que estaba haciendo el ridículo.

—Ustedes tengan cuidado. Que se diviertan.

Entonces él se alejó, y Brody me ayudó a entrar e ir hacia el sofá.

Los chicos estaban asaltando mi nevera, y Caroline se sentó a mi lado en el sofá.

—Así que, tu amante lucía bastante bien esta noche.

—¡Caroline! ¡Cállate!

—¿Qué? Nadie me ha oído.

Miré a mí alrededor. Ella tenía razón. Los chicos estaban robando comida de mi despensa. Quinn y Katherine estaban vertiendo vodka en vasos de jugo de naranja. Cuando yo estaba segura de que nadie me prestaba atención, volví a mirar a Caroline.

—Él siempre se ve bien. No sé cuánto tiempo más podré manejar esto. Un día voy a arder espontáneamente y a saltar sobre él en medio de la clase.

Ella se rió.

—Tan interesante como eso sería... tú sabes que es una idea terrible. Al parecer era lo suficientemente bueno para que se lo quiera más, pero no es como si fuera un misterio que te mueres por descifrar. Sólo necesitas una distracción.

Asentí con la cabeza a medias, a pesar de que yo estaba bastante segura de que nada me distraería de querer a Niklaus. Y lo que Caroline no sabía era que él seguía siendo un misterio para mí. Y Dios, quiero jugar a ser Nancy Drew.

Los ojos de Caroline brillaron, y me empujó hacia arriba y fuera de mi regazo.

—¿Sabes qué juego nunca he jugado? —preguntó ella a toda la habitación—. ¡Girar la botella!

Katherine miró con escepticismo.

—¿Nunca has jugado girar la botella? ¿En serio?

Caroline se encogió de hombros y se volvió a mirarme por encima del hombro, y me guiñó un ojo.

—¿Qué puedo decir? —Continuó—. Yo era una flor tardía. Cuando estas señoras entraron —Hizo un gesto a sus tetas descomunales—, la gente había dejado de necesitar un juego como excusa para besar.

Brody levantó una ceja.

—¿Y necesitamos una excusa ahora?

Saltó del sofá, y se establecieron estilo indio en el suelo, agarrando una botella de agua medio llena de la mesa de café.

—Por supuesto que no. Pero el juego es emocionante.

Ella me agarró del brazo y tiró de él. Aterricé en el suelo, riendo histéricamente.

—¿Ves? —dijo Caroline—. Rachel ya se está divirtiendo. Kat, trae el vodka! Vamos a hacer esto un poco más interesante. Esto es la versión adulta de Gira la botella. Lo que significa que nada de besos en los labios. Quiero ver la lengua.

—Juro, Caroline, eres más pervertida que la mayoría de chicos que conozco —dijo Quinn.

—¡Gracias! Ahora, no soy razonable. Puedes optar por hacer un beso una vez... pero hay que hacer un tiro de penalidad.

La mayoría de los chicos parecieron aliviados. Blaine parecía decepcionado.

—Hay muchas más chicas que chicos —señaló Quinn.

Katherine sonrió.

—Tal vez deberíamos ir a buscar a Niklaus y que juegue con nosotros.

Palidecí.

—¡No! Por supuesto que no.

—Dios, Rachel, eres una mojigata.

Caroline me envió una sonrisa de complicidad. Y definitivamente necesito una distracción. Me extendió la mano y empezó el giro de la botella.

Aterrizó en Blaine, y yo ni siquiera le di la oportunidad de optar por el beso. Me incliné sobre el círculo, agarré su cuello y tiré de él hacia mí.

Estaba lo suficientemente borracha, así que el beso fue un poco descuidado, pero estábamos todos borrachos, así que ¿Qué más daba? Le di un beso por unos segundos más, antes de empujarlo hacia abajo y caer de nuevo a mi asiento.

Blaine silbó.

—Maldita chica. Si no fuera 110% gay, te pediría ahora mismo.

Tiré mi cabeza hacia atrás y me reí. Me sentí bien dejarlo pasar.

Blaine fue el siguiente, y el pobre Jeremy fue la siguiente víctima.

Cogió la botella de vodka y dijo:

—No te ofendas, Blaine, pero simplemente no eres mi tipo —Él sonrió, tomó un gran trago y luego plantó un beso en la velocidad del rayo a los labios de Blaine.

Llamaron a la puerta, y Caroline saltó y saltó por el pasillo. Volvió con diez personas más a nuestro departamento.

—¿No te importa, verdad? —Me lo pidió. Era como Caroline invita primero y luego el permiso después. Negué con la cabeza de todos modos.

—Excelente, tomen sus asientos damas y caballeros. Es hora de un poco de libertinaje.

Y en realidad no había otro término para eso. En cuestión de minutos, había visto a tantos amigos haciendo cosas con sus amigos, sin importar si se gustaban o el pensamiento de unos a otros como hermanos. Por una noche pusimos todo a un lado y dejamos que una botella de Aquafina determinara nuestras vidas.

La próxima vez que la botella cayera sobre mí, la ruleta se detuvo en dos chicas. Los chicos todos nos abuchearon cuando ambos eligieron el penalti. Pero animaron a nuestro beso de todos modos. Riendo, hizo girar la botella de nuevo y aterrizó en Brody.

Brody tuvo un lindo chico, justo abajo la sonrisa infantil se fijó en mí ahora. Me encogí de hombros y me arrastró hacia él. De rodillas ante él, puse mis manos sobre sus hombros y me incliné.

El beso era como cualquier otro beso al principio... y, de repente, no lo era. La mano de Brody acunó mi cabeza y su otra tiraba mi cintura. Sus labios se movían contra los míos, febrilmente, con desesperación, como si el mundo estaba a punto de terminar y esta era su última oportunidad de ser feliz.

El beso fue lo suficientemente fuerte como para abrir un hueco de calor en mi estómago, pero lo suficientemente suave como para que sintiera como si estuviera siendo adorada. Por un momento, me olvidé de dónde estaba y con quién estaba y me deleitaba en el calor, en el placer.

Entonces alguien silbó y, pieza por pieza, todo el mundo volvió a mí.

Abrí los ojos para mirar a mi amigo, que me había besado como si quisiera ser todo lo contrario.

Volví a mi lado del círculo, ignorando los comentarios de mis amigos sobre el beso. Aturdida y confundida mucho más allá, me retiré en las vueltas siguientes.

Podía sentir sus ojos en mí. Los de Brody seguro, probablemente también los de Caroline. Pero mi mente estaba enfocada en mantenerse junta, porque yo era una grieta lejos de desintegrarse.

Estábamos borrachos. Probablemente no quería decir nada. Y yo estaba en tan mal estado por lo de Niklaus, que estaba desesperada por relacionarme con alguien. Eso fue todo.

No significaba nada.

Seguimos siendo amigos. Brody y yo siempre seremos amigos.

Me quedé unos minutos más, hasta que la cabeza me daba demasiadas vueltas. Me sentía un poco mal del estómago.

Me levanté y me excusé, invitando a todos a quedarse todo el tiempo que quisiera. Les dije dónde encontrar más mantas y almohadas si querían quedarse y dormir, y luego me retiré a mi habitación, arrastrándome bajo las sábanas, y dejando caer la sonrisa forzada.

Me dije que las cosas estarían mejor en la mañana.

* * *

Cuando llegó la mañana, Caroline estaba desmayada junto a mí en la cama, y había cinco personas en mi sala de estar y una en mi bañera. Sonreí a eso durante medio segundo antes de que mi resaca, no tan sutilmente, me recordara lo mucho que odiaba el mundo.

Me lavé los dientes y salpique mi cara con agua antes de regresar a mi habitación. Oí mi puerta principal abrirse y cerrarse sin hacer ruido y asomé la cabeza por la cortina para ver quién era.

Brody había regresado con desayuno grasiento suficiente para alimentar a todos.

Respiré hondo y entré a la habitación.

―¡Eres un salvavidas!

Levantó la mirada, sonriendo, y me dio un enorme burrito de tocino, huevo y queso.

―¿Cómo te sientes?

Fruncí el ceño.

―Igual que ser atropellada por un autobús. Y realmente pesada, llena de luchadores de sumo.

Salté sobre el mostrador, y me arrepentí por unos diez segundos, mientras mi cabeza daba vueltas. Él se sentó en el taburete debajo de mí.

El burrito era perfecto. Gruesa y esponjosa tortilla, huevos calientes, salsa deliciosa.

―Estoy enamorada de este burrito. Me casaría con él si no quisiera tanto comérmelo.

―La tragedia de un amor verdadero ―susurró Brody.

Le di una especie de sonrisa y él me dio una especie de sonrisa, y esa fue la primera vez en años, que me sentí incomoda con Brody.

Aparté la mirada y me centré en las personas alrededor que cubrían mi sala de estar.

―¿Cómo estuvo todo después de que me fui a la cama?

―Más de lo mismo. Si no lo estaba ya, Jeremy sin duda perdió la cabeza por Caroline. Katherine dejó la mitad de un paquete de colillas afuera en el suelo. Y Blaine estaba atrozmente enfermo en tu baño.

Arrugué mi nariz.

―No te preocupes. Está todo limpio. Sabía que tendrías un ataque al corazón si te despertabas y vieras eso.

Tragué saliva y un peso se asentó profundamente en mi estómago.

―Eres demasiado bueno para mí, Brody.

Se encogió de hombros. Siempre había sido muy bueno conmigo.

―Escucha ―comencé―, acerca de anoche…

Se rascó la parte de atrás de su cabeza, y su boca se elevó en una sonrisa a medias.

―Sí, creo que deberíamos hablar de eso, ¿eh?

Sus manos se establecieron en el mostrador junto a mí, como que necesitaba prepararse para lo que venía. Me aclaré la garganta, pero no por ello fue más fácil hablar.

―Así que… ¿Tu?

Sus manos se apretaron, hasta que sus nudillos se volvieron blancos.

Entonces, de repente, soltó y respondió:

―Sí, lo estoy. Lo he estado… por un tiempo.

Alcé la mirada, pero su cara era ilegible.

―¿Por qué nunca dijiste nada?

―Porque… tenía miedo. Eres mi mejor amiga. Y tu casi nunca tienes citas… simplemente no creo que estés interesada.

¿Estaba yo interesada? Podía sentir las lágrimas sin sentido apremiándome en la esquina de mis ojos, y parpadeé para detenerlas.

Brody era un gran tipo. Y me encantaba pasar tiempo con él. Y el beso había sido definitivamente bueno. Tenía sentido gustarme. Quería que me gustara, pero… Niklaus era el pero. ¿Podría dejar de pensar en Niklaus? ¿Dejar de desearlo?

Oí a Brody suspirar.

―No estás interesada, ¿No?

Dios, ¿tiene que ser sus ojos tan expresivos? Podía leer cada decepción, cada inseguridad en ellos. Lo quería; eso era seguro. Creo que algún día podría enamorarme de él, pero primero tenía que deshacerme de mis sentimientos por Niklaus. Si esto hubiera ocurrido el semestre pasado, ¿Estaría siquiera interesada?

―¿Honestamente, Brody?

No lo sé. ¿Tal vez es una terrible respuesta?

Lo pensó por un momento, y no podría aguantar el silencio.

―No es que no me gustes. Creo que eres bastante perfecto en realidad. Es que… eres mi mejor amigo, también, y no estoy segura.

Tengo que estar segura.

―Quiero estar seguro, también. ―Respiró hondo y sonrió. Era una buena sonrisa, pero no tan brillante como las que yo estaba acostumbrada de él―. Puedo vivir con tal vez.

* * *

Cuando llegué al teatro, el lunes en la mañana, la lista de re-llamada ya había sido publicada.

Las listas de reparto (y re-llamada) son monstruos en sí y por sí mismas. Son simples pedazos de papel en la pared, pero lo rodean las personas que ya conocen su destino y se convierte como caminar en la horca. Los ojos se volvieron hacia mí. Luche por medir sus reacciones. ¿Estaban mirándome con lastima? ¿Estaban simplemente ocultando su emoción? Dos pies de distancia, y yo existía en un mundo completamente diferente al de ellos, el que las personas ya habían leído ese trozo de papel. Y cuando me uniera a ellos, la presión no se detendría. En la lista, no podías mostrar emoción. No podías llorar por una parte que no era tuya o sobre la perra cuya parte se convirtió. No podías gritar de emoción o de rabia. Solo había que leerla y no mostrar emoción en lo absoluto. Lo que no parece tan difícil, excepto que somos actores. Emociones es lo que hacemos.

Brody me encontró a unos metros de distancia.

―¿Has mirado ya?

El negó con la cabeza.

―No, estaba esperándote.

Las cosas estaban aún torpes de cuando habíamos hablado el día anterior. No nos habíamos figurado mucho lo que realmente significaba para nosotros. Pero en este momento, no tenía importancia.

Éramos dos actores, a punto de enfrentar el rechazo u otra batalla. Estábamos llenos hasta el borde de la ansiedad, aunque tratamos de no demostrarlo y, en ese momento, no había espacio para la otra multitud de emociones que había pasado entre nosotros.

El tomó mi mano, y no permití preocuparme por lo que podría significar. Necesitaba consuelo. Lo necesitaba para mantener el equilibrio. Y estaba bastante segura de que él necesitaba lo mismo.

Hicimos los últimos pasos hacia la lista rápidamente, y la multitud se ajusto para dejarnos pasar.

Hipólito era el primero en la lista; él era el hijastro.

Había siete chicos llamados de vuelta, Brody y Jeremy entre ellos.

Levanté la vista hacia él y estaba completamente estoico. No, otra cosa mostrada en su rostro. Sin emoción, sin nervios. Siete significaba que el director no estaba seguro. Eso significaba que no había visto lo que quería aún. Eso significaba que esa parte no era juego de nadie, quien sea que dejara su marca durante la re-llamada.

Apreté la mano de Brody y de inmediato me devolvió el apretón. Sé que la gente habla de sus corazonadas todo el tiempo, y que ni siquiera parece tan gran negocio. Pero al mirar de regreso a la lista, mi corazón latía como si toda mi vida se basara en la línea de meta. Los sonidos eran borrosos en mis oídos, y mi visión se había reducido, y me sentí como si estuviera a punto, en el borde de algo terrible y glorioso que podría significar volar o caer ―éxito o desastre.

Mis ojos se encontraron con **FEDRA** en negrita justo debajo de eso.

Y entonces vi mi nombre, nada más que mi nombre, justo como si fuera la luz al final del túnel. Era mejor que cruzar ninguna línea de meta.

Como tomar esa primera bocanada de aire cuando me sentía segura de que me estaba ahogando, segura de que iba a morir.

Contuve el alivio y la alegría, porque la gente estaba mirando, y debido a que esta era solo la lista de re-llamada. Solo quería decir que todavía no me habían descartado.

La otra mano de Brody se unió a las nuestras ya juntas, cubriendo completamente la mía.

Mis ojos siguieron escaneando hacia abajo.

**TESEO.**

Eso no puede ser. Teseo era un personaje. Mis ojos se abrieron de nuevo, en busca de lo que me había perdido. Allí estaban los siete nombres bajo Hipólito. Y allí, bajo Fedra, solo estaba el mío.

No llamaban a nadie más.

Era solo yo.

Había conseguido el papel.

Y entonces, rompiendo todas las reglas de la lista, grité. Brody se echó a reír, y me levantó por la cintura, girándome alrededor. La gente alrededor de nosotros aplaudía, y yo sabía que algunos habían escuchado rumores de nuestro beso por la forma en que nos miraban.

Pero por un momento, por un feliz momento, nada de eso importaba.

Había conseguido el papel.

* * *

_**Atuendo de Rachel en Polyvore**_


	8. Chapter 8

Fui a clases en las nubes.

Siempre llamaba a la gente de nuevo. Aún si fuera bastante seguro que supiera qué era lo que ellos querían, era una oportunidad para estar seguros, para verlo mejor una vez más.

Pero me emitieron de un golpe, lo que significaba que ya estaban determinados.

Algo creció en mi pecho y, antes de que pudiera evitarlo, había lágrimas formándose en mis ojos. Me tomé un segundo detrás de las cortinas antes de entrar en la clase.

Intenté respirar profundamente, pero no liberó ninguna de las emociones encerradas en mi pecho. Así que hice lo más lógico.

Bailé.

Bailé sin música. Grité sin sonido. Celebré en silencio, en la oscuridad, detrás de las cortinas donde nadie podía verme.

Salvo que mi suerte quiso que alguien me viera.

—Supongo que viste la lista.

Me quedé inmóvil, mi trasero aún inclinado hacia la izquierda desde mi último balanceo de cadera por la celebración.

Poco a poco, corregí mi postura y me volví mientras decía

—Hola, Niklaus.

Tenía los labios fruncidos y los ojos muy abiertos, yo sabía que estaba trabajando duro para no reírse.

—Hola, Rachel. Felicidades.

Mi pelo estaba en todas partes debido al baile que hice, así que lo metí detrás de mis orejas lo mejor que pude.

—Gracias. Estoy, um, bastante emocionada.

—Como debe de ser. Tu audición… —Se acercó más, y como siempre, su presencia despojaba la vergüenza y, cualquier otra emoción, la reemplacé con el calor y deseo. —Tu audición fue fantástica. No habrá competencia.

Tragué saliva, pero el nudo en mi garganta siguió. Mi agradecimiento salió en un susurro.

—Pero el viernes en la noche…

—Oh, Dios.

—Con lo ridículamente linda que estabas, por favor no vuelvas a emborracharte otra vez. Stefan tiene que estar absolutamente en su mejor forma para este papel.

—Por supuesto —asentí petrificada—. Absolutamente, lo prometo.

—Y, estaba preocupado por ti.

—Oh.

Sus ojos se posaron en mi cara, saltando de mi pelo, a mis labios, luego rápidamente a mi pierna, donde la quemadura se había curado y dejado una cicatriz de color rosa oscura.

—No me gusta estar preocupado por ti.

Mi corazón se sentía como que se iba a fugar de mi caja torácica si no hacia algo pronto. Este era un territorio peligroso.

Había cosas que se encendían dentro de mí, cosas más allá de la atracción, más allá de la obsesión de su apariencia, su cuerpo y su acento. Cosas peligrosas. Sus dedos tocaron un rizo cerca de mi mejilla, y la proximidad de su piel me hizo sentir como si estuviera cerca de la explosión.

Me sonrió y trató de aclarar la situación.

—Probablemente deberías preocuparte por ti mismo. Llámame 'linda' de nuevo y estarás obligado a salir lesionado, posiblemente mutilado de por vida.

Dio un paso más cerca de mí y el mundo parecía que se estaba reduciendo en torno a nosotros dos. La mano en mi pelo se balanceaba cerca, sus nudillos rozando mi mejilla. Bajó la voz y dijo:

—Ya que aquí no puedo llamarte por la alternativa, linda tendrá que servir, por ahora.

Mi mente se remontó a la primera vez que me llamó ridículamente linda. Yo tenía mis pantalones atados alrededor de las rodillas. Después me había llamado ridículamente sexy y me ayudó a quitármelos.

Claramente, tenía que aprender a dejar de decir lo primero que se me venía a la mente. Pero no podía pensar en eso en este momento, porque mi mente estaba atrapada en sus dos últimas palabras, por ahora, por ahora, por ahora.

Se aclaró la garganta y dio un paso atrás, dejando caer el rizo que tenía entre sus dedos.

—¿Porqué no vas a tomar asiento para la clase?

Asentí con la cabeza, deslizándome más allá de él y a través de las cortinas.

Había un asiento reservado para mí, entre Caroline y Brody, quienes llevaban sonrisas idénticas y enormes. Sonreí, sacudiendo el encuentro con Niklaus para disfrutar una vez más de mi alegría.

Caroline se inclinó para abrazarme cuando me senté y me susurró al oído.

—Supongo que ser caliente para el profesor realmente te ayudó a entrar en el personaje. Estoy orgullosa de ti, cariño.

La miré a medias, pero asentí mi agradecimiento. Y luego se volvió hacia Brody.

Nos tomamos de las manos antes y abrazamos cuando me enteré, pero no estaba segura del protocolo ahora. Viviendo en el mundo de tal vez, era complicado.

Antes, Brody y yo estábamos sin esfuerzo. Estar con él era igual que estar bajo presión o estar solo. Y ahora, de repente, había una intensidad de todo lo que hizo y todo lo que dijo. Al igual que mi vida había estado en cursiva.

Cuando estábamos tocándonos, me di cuenta. Cuando no estábamos tocándonos, me di cuenta. Y de repente, no pude encontrar el medio. No puede ser.

Así que me quedé helada.

Los dos estábamos esperando, atrapados en esta zona entre la acción y la negativa. Estábamos en nada. Estábamos en acción.

Entonces Niklaus le dijo a la clase que guardara orden y la molestia fue aplazada un rato más.

Sabía que, eventualmente, tendríamos que superar esto, buscar la manera de coexistir de nuevo. Solo se podía posponer tanto tiempo antes de que la mierda golpeara el ventilador. Pero sin duda podría esperar un poco más.

Hoy ha sido un día emocionante, no hay razón para la lluvia en mi propio desfile.

Cuando la clase terminó, Eric estaba esperándome afuera.

—Buenos días, Rachel. ¿Puedo hablar contigo un momento?

Parpadeé, atrapada con la guardia baja.

—Por supuesto.

Abrió la puerta del teatro y me hizo señas para que volviera a entrar. Lo seguí a través de las cortinas, y me señaló una silla enfrente de Niklaus.

Me senté y miré cuidadosamente entre ellos, sin saber lo que estaba sucediendo. Entonces caí en cuenta.

Él lo había descubierto.

¿Por qué quería hablar con Niklaus y conmigo?

Oh mi Dios, ¿Qué me iba a pasar? ¿Me echarían del apartamento? ¿Fuera de la escuela? Por lo menos, probablemente perdería mi beca. ¿Cómo voy a pagar la matrícula entonces?

Hubo un rugido en mis oídos, y la fuerza de gravedad se sentía tan pesada que sentí que me hundiría hacia la derecha a través del piso.

Niklaus probablemente perdería su puesto de trabajo. ¿Qué iba hacer entonces? Regresaría a Filadelfia, o Londres o alguna parte y nunca lo volvería a ver.

Me volví hacia él, tratando de transmitir mi remordimiento con la mirada, pero él estaba, ¿Sonriendo?

—Rachel —dijo Stefan—, tengo que admitir que estoy sorprendido.

Dejé salir el aire de mis pulmones en una ráfaga.

—S-señor, estoy tan…

—Ciertamente lo has hecho bien en tu tiempo aquí, en estos últimos años, pero no tenía ni idea del tipo de rendimiento que diste en las audiciones.

Seguía apretando los dientes y conteniendo la respiración contra la vergüenza que vendría, así que me tomó un momento darme cuenta de que no iba a venir después de todo.

—Siempre me han subestimado mucho, supongo.

—Controlada. Con cuidado. Mecánica podría ser la palabra para ello. Pero en esas audiciones, vivías en el momento. Sientes en lugar de pensar. Vi sombras de emoción en ti, fuerza y vulnerabilidad, el deseo y la aversión, esperanza y vergüenza, que fueron sencillamente cautivadoras. No sé lo que estás haciendo o lo que has hecho, pero por favor, continúa. Eres mucho mejor cuando tomas decisiones audaces.

Espontáneamente, mis ojos se encontraron con Niklaus. ¿Lo sabía? ¿Si hubiera adivinado qué era? Que esta cosa entre nosotros me hacía sentir cosas que nunca había sentido y tomar riesgos que habría resistido no hace mucho. Mi noche con él fue, probablemente, la cosa más impulsiva que jamás había hecho.

—Gracias, señor.

—Eres absolutamente bienvenida. Estoy muy entusiasmado por trabajar contigo. Hablando de eso, me gustaría que vinieras a un re-llamado el miércoles. Nos gustaría que leyeras algunas escenas de Hipólito, para que podamos tener una buena idea de la química y ver en el escenario.

—Por supuesto, ahí estaré.

—Genial, Niklaus estará allí para responder a cualquier pregunta que tenga también. Él va a ser el asistente del director de esta producción, así que si necesitas algo, debes acudir a cualquiera de los dos.

Él me dio una ligera palmadita en el hombro y se fue. Entonces me quedé sola con Niklaus. Mi corazón seguía latiendo con impaciencia, ya sea por el temor de que habíamos sido atrapados o simplemente porque estaba sentada al lado de chico que yo quería pero no podía tener.

—No recuerdo si ya lo mencioné, pero estoy orgulloso de ti —dijo Niklaus.

—Gracias. Creo que todavía estoy en shock. —Yo todavía estaba en shock por todo esto.

—Bueno, acostúmbrate a ello. Por lo que he visto, no creo que tengas que preocuparte por la Etapa Gerente a menos que solo quisieras. Eres una actriz, Rachel, lo creas o no.

Asentí con la cabeza, la presentación de ese pensamiento.

—¿Has pensado más sobre eso? ¿Qué te gustaría hacer después de la graduación?

Tomé los hilos deshilachados en las rodillas de mis vaqueros.

—En realidad, no.

—Bueno, si quieras hablar de eso, sabes que siempre puedes venir a mí.

Levanté una ceja hacia él, incapaz de poner en palabras lo bastante absurda que era esa idea.

Él dijo:

—Hablo en serio. Actúas como si pudiéramos ser amigos.

Si es posible mi ceja se arqueó más.

La idea de ser amiga de él, estaba más allá de lo imaginable. Yo no pensaba en como mis amigos se verían desnudos. No me golpeo por no dormir con mis amigos.

Él se rio entre dientes y sacudió la cabeza.

—Está bien, está bien. Tal vez amigos, es saltar con un arma, pero espero que vengas a mí si necesitas algo, cualquier cosa.

El trasfondo de nostalgia que sentía por él, era diferente a cualquiera de los otros que había sentido antes. El deseo de estar con él todavía estaba allí, pero ahora quería más que eso. Quería acurrucarme en sus brazos para descansar mi cabeza, solo para sentir su comodidad.

Que el cielo me ayude, porque yo quería que mi profesor fuera mi novio.


	9. Chapter 9

Stefan revolvía papeles en busca de algo, cuando entré en el auditorio el miércoles.

—Oh, Rachel, llegas temprano, como siempre. Eso es genial. Me parece que perdí mis notas, así que voy a volver corriendo hasta mi oficina. Siéntate con Niklaus y relájate por un momento.

A pesar de que ya tenía una parte, era un manojo de nervios por estas re-llamadas. ¿Qué pasaría si todos esperaban que fuera perfecta? ¿Qué pasa si mi audición era totalmente un golpe de suerte? Vi a Stefan salir por la puerta de detrás del escenario y me pregunté... ¿Y si cambió de opinión?

Tomé asiento en la fila debajo de Niklaus, deseando haberme ido y gastar el tiempo en el camerino con los actores, esperando y preparando su segunda ronda de audiciones. Cuando él se inclinó hacia mí, dije:

—Hola... amigo.

Me había rendido tratando de que no fuera incómodo, y en cambio, sólo lo acepté.

Se echó a reír, lo que supongo era bueno. Sin duda, podría haber sido peor. Dijo:

—No del todo creíble, pero diez por el esfuerzo.

—Alguien es un fácil graduador.

—Alguien tiene una debilidad que le preocupa. —Se encontraba inclinado hacia mí y aunque su cara estaba a un buen pie de distancia de mí, juro que sentí esas palabras como si las hubiera susurrado en mi oído—. Lo siento —respondió casi de inmediato—. A veces me olvido.

—Yo también —dije. Pero eso fue una mentira. Nunca olvidé. Quería. Deseaba poder olvidar los kilómetros que nos separan, y simplemente dejarme estar allí, a sólo un pie de distancia, pero no podía. Se aclaró la garganta, y ésta vez no imaginé su cercanía, se encontraba a centímetros de mi oído.

—Tengo que preguntarte algo.

—Bien. —Fue mi respuesta entrecortada.

—Brody.

Me di vuelta, confundida, y de inmediato me eché hacia atrás porque se había acercado y nuestros rostros estaban demasiado juntos.

—Esa no es una pregunta.

—¿Todavía estás con él?

—¿Con él?

—Sólo… no puedo decir. Todavía se sientan juntos en clase, pero ahora es diferente. Así que pensé que tal vez ustedes habían roto.

¿Pensó que Brody y yo éramos novios? ¿Cuán loca inconsciente era yo? El mundo entero aparentemente nota los sentimientos de mi mejor amigo por mí. Entonces, en cuanto a ser como Nancy Drew, yo era claramente el Shaggy y Scooby Doo en este escenario.

—No había nada que romper —Le dije.

—¿Qué?

—¡Sí! Brody y yo no estamos juntos. Nunca lo hemos estado. —Sus ojos se encontraban muy abiertos y la cabeza inclinada de una manera que me decía que no me creía—. ¿Eso es lo que has pensado todo este tiempo? ¿Qué lo engañé contigo?

Oh, Dios mío. El hombre del que puedo o no haberme estado enamorando pensaba que yo era una puta. ¿Podrían estar las cosas más jodidas?

Su cabeza se sacudía hacia atrás y adelante, pero no estaba segura de si eso era un no o sólo trataba de resolver esto.

—No sé lo que pensé. Siempre están juntos, y él te toca, siempre está tocándote. Créeme, lo noté. Había dado por sentado que por eso... bueno, que por eso acabaste lo de esa noche.

—No salí corriendo por Brody. Tenía que llegar a mi gato...

—Rachel, no soy un idiota.

Dios, eso era todo. De algún modo, pensé que había salido impune con esa horrible excusa. Quiero decir, obviamente, no lo había olvidado como pensé al principio. Pero él siempre había sabido que era una excusa, sólo que por la razón equivocada. Y no podía hacerle saber la verdadera razón, no ahora, no aquí en este teatro donde se suponía que íbamos a ser profesionales (aunque estoy bastante segura que lo profesional ya había golpeado hasta la acera).

—¡Tengo un gato! ¡Lo tengo! —Maldita sea... ¿Por qué no puedo recordar el género de mi gato imaginario?—. Um... ella es gris y adorable y su nombre es... —dije lo primero que me vino a la cabeza—, Hamlet.

Era una genio. Ni siquiera podía inventar una gata con un nombre de chica. Es como si hubiera este puente en mi cerebro entre lo racional y lo absurdo y, de alguna manera, lo hubiera quemado.

—¿Tienes una gata llamada Hamlet?

—Sí. —Mátame ahora—. Sin duda, definitivamente sí.

Eso era todo. Iba a tener que conseguir un gato.

—Está bien. Por lo tanto, si no estás saliendo con Brody, ¿Qué está pasando entre ustedes dos?

Podía sentir el calor descargando en la piel de mi cuello.

—Nada.

—Eres una mentirosa terrible.

Era una mentirosa terrible. Mis oídos probablemente se veían como si hubiera pasado una hora en una cama solar.

—No hay nada. Es sólo algo que ocurrió el viernes, cuando yo estaba... ¿Cómo dicen los británicos? ¿Ebria? ¿Borracha?

Se sentó lejos de mí, pero dejó las manos apretadas en la parte de atrás de mi asiento.

—¿Te has acostado con él?

—¿Qué? ¡No!

No se inclinó hacia mí, pero aflojó el agarre de la silla. Uno de sus nudillos rozó mi brazo.

—Bien.

—Niklaus... —Fue a ese lugar, al que se supone, no debíamos ir.

Sonrió con descaro.

—¿Qué? El hecho de que no puedo tenerte ahora mismo, no significa que estoy bien con que él te tenga.

Mi cerebro tropezó con esa frase de ahora mismo de nuevo, pero obligué a mis pensamientos a alejarse de ello.

—Voy a fingir que no te referiste a mí como una propiedad para poseer.

—¿No podemos poseernos el uno al otro?

Si el cerebro puede tener orgasmos, estoy bastante segura de que esto era lo que se siente. No debería gustarme esto, pero había posesión en sus palabras que se repetían en sus ojos oscuros, y envió escalofríos por mi espalda hasta mis dedos entumecidos con su vacío. No podía responder a su pregunta, así que le pregunté:

—¿Qué te ha ocurrido? Pensé que me prometiste que no lo haríamos de nuevo.

Tiró sus manos por su pelo, los rizos sobresalieron en formas adorables que hizo a mi estómago revolverse.

—No lo sé. Es que... he estado volviéndome loco pensando en ustedes dos juntos.

—Nos besamos. Nada más.

Retrocedió como si hubiera dicho que Brody y yo nos íbamos a casar y tener una casa llena de niños. No podía mirar su cara. Me haría querer hacer cosas locas. Repetí:

—Fue sólo un beso. No significó nada.

—No quiero que nadie más te bese.

—Niklaus... —Empecé a odiar el tono de advertencia en mi propia voz. Si él seguía empujando de esta manera, no sería capaz de decir que no por mucho tiempo. Me iba a lanzar hacia él, probablemente justo al tiempo en que Eric regresara.

—Sé que no estoy siendo justo. Estoy siendo un cabrón, en realidad. Sigo diciéndome a mí mismo que tengo que alejarme de ti, pero la verdad es... no estoy seguro de poder. Y ahora que sé que no estás con Brody...

—¿Qué estás diciendo?

La puerta crujió detrás del escenario, y me di cuenta de lo cerca que nos encontrábamos. Mi corazón estaba zumbando como una cuerda de guitarra arrancada, me moví a unos pocos asientos antes de que Stefan volviera a entrar.

Levantó su cuaderno triunfante.

—¡Lo tengo! Y traje un guión real para ti, Rachel, por lo que no necesitas utilizar las partes.

Luché por calmar mi corazón cuando Stefan me entregó la obra.

No mires a Niklaus. No lo mires.

No importaba... era híper consciente de él. Aún cuando me moví varias filas de distancia, estaba segura de que sabría cada vez que cambiaba, respiraba o me miraba.

El pequeño libro se sentía bien en mis manos, todavía caliente de las manos de Eric, y tuve que resistir la tentación de comenzar a derramar las palabras, en ese mismo segundo, para distraerme de Niklaus. La Directora de Escena, Bonnie, que era un año más joven que yo, entró en la sala para anunciar que estábamos listos para empezar cuando Stefan lo estuviera.

Él asintió, y luego se volvió hacia mí.

—Rachel, empezamos con Hipólito. Voy a hacer que realicen sus monólogos una vez más, luego subirás allí. Sólo sigue con lo que hacías en tu monólogo. Ve al objetivo, lo quieres, pero tu vergüenza, tu miedo es tu propio obstáculo.

Eché un vistazo a Niklaus. Debe ser bastante simple.

Bonnie volvió a entrar, Jeremy la siguió tranquilamente. Ella se sentó en la mesa de alta tecnología, y él se puso de pie en el centro del escenario, con los hombros hacia atrás, la barbilla hacia arriba.

Se veía bien. Le sonreí con orgullo. Nuestro pequeño estudiante de segundo año.

—Hola Jeremy. Me gustaría empezar por ver tu monólogo una vez más, sólo para ver cómo van las cosas. A continuación veremos cómo le va a Rachel.

Jeremy se aclaró la garganta. Se pausó por un momento.

Me encantaba ese momento antes. Era el momento cumbre de la anticipación y la esperanza. Era como sumergirse en un precipicio, sabiendo, que lo que vendría después era terrible y hermoso y un punto de vida. Ese momento... era adictivo.

_Me he dejado correr a mí mismo demasiado lejos. Veo que mi razón ha dado paso a la violencia_.

Había desesperación en la actuación de Jeremy cuándo empezó, pero parecía joven. Se veía joven. Cuando habló, sus palabras y sus emociones salieron corriendo. Como si una vez que había comenzado su confesión de amor por Aricia, nada pudo parar su desahogo.

_Mi alma, tan orgullosa, por fin está a cargo. Durante más de seis meses, desesperada, avergonzada, Llevando en todas partes la herida con la que estoy mutilado, Me armé de valor por ti, y por mí, en vano..._

No me había dado cuenta hasta entonces, de cuanto Hipólito y Fedra estaban enamorados, y avergonzados, Fedra por quien ella amaba, e Hipólito porque amaba a todos. Pude ver la vergüenza en la actuación de Jeremy, desgastándolo, y me pregunté si así es como me veía en mi audición... si así es como me veía cada vez que pensaba en Niklaus.

_Presente, huyes: ausente, te encuentro otra vez._

Los ojos de Niklaus se encontraban en Jeremy, mirando hacia atrás de vez en cuando en las notas que escribía en el cuaderno en su regazo. Esa última línea hacía eco en mi cabeza como una música, una melodía que se queda atascada y no te da ningún descanso.

Presente, le huyo. Pero no importa la distancia entre nosotros, volvía a él. Todo volvía a él.

Stefan se levantó de su lugar y dijo:

—Bien. Bueno. Vamos a verte Rachel.

Aparté mis ojos de Niklaus, y busqué a tientas el guión. Caminé hacia el escenario, mis rodillas un poco débiles, y mis pies algo entumecidos.

Por mucho que me encantaba Jeremy, estaba claro para mí, en cuestión de minutos, que él no era Hipólito. Por un lado, no era el heroico y apuesto joven que podría convertir el corazón de Fedra tan desde adentro. Era más de un niño. Tenía la pasión, pero a veces ni siquiera eso era suficiente.

Nos trasladamos a través de dos chicos más, que también carecían —ambos— de confianza. Aquellas audiciones pasaron rápidamente.

Entonces, fue el turno de Brody.

Siempre había pensado que la mejor ventaja de Brody era su voz. En el escenario, tomaba este bajo estruendo, que no importa el volumen en el poder. Y con una obra de teatro que era tanto sobre el texto y el lirismo en las líneas —su voz era perfecta. Siempre era difícil de leer la cara de Eric, pero, definitivamente, se veía más feliz con Brody que con las dos anteriores audiciones.

Cuando las cosas se deshacían, era cuándo Brody y yo subíamos al escenario juntos. Hacíamos la escena en la que Fedra primero revela sus sentimientos a Hipólito. Ellos hablaban de la muerte de Teseo —marido de Fedra y padre de Hipólito. A Hipólito nunca le había gustado su madrastra. No sabía que ella lo había tratado mal, para poder mantener más fácilmente su distancia, porque lo había amado, incluso antes de que Teseo supuestamente muriera.

Lo hicimos bien en la muerte de Teseo, pero yo iba apenas en la mitad de mi monólogo, en la que declaro mis sentimientos, cuando Stefan salió de detrás de escena y entró en el escenario.

—Para, para. Brody, ¿Qué estás haciendo?

Brody miró aturdido, y tal vez a punto de estar enfermo.

—¿Perdón?

—Tú la desprecias. Cuándo la revelación de sus sentimientos caen en tu cuenta, debes estar horrorizado, asqueado, incluso enojado.

—Por supuesto, señor.

—Entonces, ¿Por qué te ves como un cachorro enfermo de amor al que le devuelven su afecto?

Como si ya no canalizara la culpa suficiente por esta actuación, sentí el peso de mi propia culpa añadida. Esto era mi culpa. No se trataba de la obra. Se trataba de mí. Había mantenido sus sentimientos en secreto durante tanto tiempo, pero me di cuenta en esa fiesta, desde que lo había besado, todo estaba más cercano a la superficie. Él llevaba la esperanza como un abrigo de invierno, en capas, por encima de todo.

No lo miré mientras él y Stefan hablaban, porque no estaba segura de poder evitar la pena en mi rostro, y odiaría ver eso. Entonces, miré a Niklaus en su lugar. Su rostro estaba demacrado. A pesar de que se encontraba a unos quince metros de mí, sentí como si estuviera viéndolo desde lejos. Sólo me miró por un momento, antes de que su mirada saltara a Brody, y profundizó su ceño fruncido. Después de unos segundos, se encontró con mis ojos de nuevo, y me mantuvo allí con su mirada. Había algo diferente en su aspecto, algo cambió, algo que hizo a mi corazón latir más rápido y a mi pelo hormiguear en la superficie de mi piel.

Brody y yo terminamos nuestra escena sin incidentes. No fue el mejor desempeño que podría haber dado, pero me pareció que fue lo mejor hasta ahora. Aunque no era imparcial, supongo. Debería haber estado contenta de que mi amigo tenía problemas incluso para actuar disgustado conmigo. Pero en el fondo de mi mente, un pensamiento plantó sus raíces profundizándose a pesar de mis intentos por alejarlo.

Si él conociera la verdadera razón que yo tenía, tal vez... si supiera lo que nos mantiene separados, probablemente no tendría ningún problema despreciándome.

Estaba un poco fuera de foco por la siguiente re-llamada. Tanto es así, que Eric decidió que era hora de darme un descanso. Necesitando el aire fresco, salí por la salida de emergencia (que nunca fue alarmada), y supe antes de oír el crujido de la puerta abierta otra vez detrás de mí, que Niklaus me seguiría.

—Lo estás haciendo bien —dijo.

Solté un poco de aire. Podría haber sido una risa, si hubiera tenido más energía.

—Sí, es por eso que estás aquí tratando de hacerme sentir mejor.

—Mis razones para estar aquí son totalmente egoístas.

Seguía pensando que me acostumbraría a él diciendo cosas así, a su franqueza.

Nunca lo hice.

—Tenías razón. Estás actuando como un bastardo.

El poco calor que había en mis palabras se fue cuando sonrió. Caminó a mi lado, mirando hacia un punto lejano en el campus.

—Sigo pensando que esta obra es una señal. Es como nosotros.

—¿Soy la madre llena de lujuria en esta situación o tú?

Sus ojos volvieron a mí, bañando y explorando las curvas y las líneas de mi cuerpo.

—Oh, ese definitivamente soy yo —respondió—. Fedra sigue diciendo que está siendo egoísta. Que se odia por ello, pero lo hace de todos modos. No puede negar lo que quiere, incluso si causa su caída y la de él.

—¿Y has aprendido algo de nuestro paralelo literario?

—En realidad no. Sigo pensando que ella lo haría todo de nuevo si hubiera una posibilidad... una posibilidad de que pudiera salir bien. Aunque 99 veces de cada 100 la historia termina mal, pero merece la pena, aunque sólo sea una vez, que consiga un final feliz.

—Escucha, Niklaus, mientras que este paralelo que estás dibujando es adorable, sobre todo con ese acento, estoy un poco cansada de las metáforas, y ser comparada con las historias de amor condenadas. Sólo di lo que quieres decir. He estado descifrando un texto antiguo toda la noche. No quiero tener que descifrarte a ti, también.

—Estoy diciendo que me equivoqué. —Dio un paso más cerca, y mi cansancio huyó, sustituido por la electricidad bajo mi piel—. Estoy diciendo que me gustas. Estoy diciendo que no me importa una mierda ser tu maestro.

Entonces, me besó.

Lo empujé antes de que mi corazón y mente fueran barridos. El placer que me golpeó después del beso, ya había terminado, por lo que se sentía como un eco. Y a pesar de que fui yo quien lo empujó, le eché de menos.

—Niklaus, esto es una locura.

—Me gustan las locuras.

La pregunta era... ¿Y a mí? Ésta era la cosa más loca que jamás había hecho, y me aterraba y me emocionaba a la vez. Me aparté, necesitando la distancia para pensar, envolviendo mi cerebro alrededor de la locura. Había muchas posibilidades de que esto saliera mal. Pero, de nuevo por primera vez, me encontré con mi propia vida más interesante que la historia de un personaje en una página. Y Dios, quería saber el final.

Y no me había dicho Stefan que era mejor cuando tomaba decisiones valientes. Había estado hablando de la actuación, ¿Pero no lo son válidas para la vida, también?

La mano de Niklaus rozó mi frente, y luego volvió a introducirse en mi pelo.

—Sólo piénsalo.

Oh, lo pensaría. Probablemente sería lo único en que podía pensar.

Me dio un rápido y pequeño beso en mi frente y se fue, dejando mis pensamientos en un revoltijo y mi corazón en un desastre.


	10. Chapter 10

—¿Por qué en el mundo quieres un gato? —preguntó Caroline mientras dejábamos Directivo al día siguiente.

—Sólo lo hago, ¿De acuerdo? ¿Quieres venir o no?

Ella se encogió de hombros.

—No puedo. Lo siento. Tengo trabajo. Lleva a Brody.

Como si hubiera sido convocado, Brody apareció entre nosotras, y me pregunté cuánto tiempo había estado escuchando nuestra conversación.

—¿Llevarme a dónde?

Le dije:

—Voy a la sociedad protectora de animales a buscar un gato.

—Oh. Genial —dijo, asintiendo con la cabeza—. Ojala no viviera en los dormitorios. Me encantaría tener un perro.

Era consciente del cuidado espacio que mantuvo entre nosotros, y el meneo casi continuo de su cabeza, como si el asentir le hubiera dado algo que hacer, y no quería renunciar a ello.

Caroline sacó las gafas de sol de la cabeza y las puso sobre los ojos a pesar de que todavía nos encontrábamos dentro.

—Bueno, tan divertido como es esto… Tengo que volar. Ustedes dos diviértanse en la perrera. No vengas a casa con una gata, Rachel. —Caroline era consciente de la mirada de pánico que había disparado hacia ella. Brody y yo no habíamos estado solos desde todo el asunto de la casi conversación. Él cambió su bolso de mensajero a su otro hombro, moviéndose como siempre lo hacía cuando se sentía nervioso.

—Si quieres ir sola, está bien.

—No, no. Deberías venir. —Teníamos que superar esto. Y sólo vi dos maneras, lo hacíamos juntos o no lo hacíamos. La espera iba a matar nuestra relación (que ya se hallaba bastante mutilada). Si teníamos que tener esta conversación, alrededor de lindos animales, era probablemente el mejor lugar.

—Está bien. Genial —dijo.

Genial… sí.

Estaba contenta de ser quien conducía. Me daba una forma de mantener ocupados mi cuerpo y mi mente. Y era mi coche, así que podía subir la música tan alta como quería. Lo que no había contado era que Brody se sentía lo suficientemente a gusto en mi coche como para bajarla.

—Entonces, ¿Qué te hizo decidir tener un gato?

Oh, ya sabes. Casi tuve una aventura de una noche con nuestro profesor, pero me arranqué usando mi gato imaginario como excusa, y ahora tal vez él quiere que estemos juntos, juntos a pesar de ser la peor idea, pero como que no me importa tanto, porque mi cuerpo y, probablemente, mi corazón me está diciendo que es la mejor idea. Así que ahora necesito un gato para que no se dé cuenta de que mentí sobre el gato, porque soy virgen y me acobardó tener relaciones sexuales con él.

—Sólo quería uno. —Fue lo que en realidad respondí.

—Oh. Genial.

Si decía, "genial" una vez más iba a gritar.

Entré en el estacionamiento de la sociedad de animales, deseando haberle dicho a Brody que quería ir sola después de todo.

Necesitaba algo borroso y adorable en mis manos.

Entramos a ese olor característico medicinal que está reservado para los refugios y veterinarias. La señorita de la recepción incluso se veía vagamente felina, como si trabajar aquí estuviera en su ADN. Su cara lucía apuntada ligeramente, sus ojos inclinados, y su pelo corto y difuso.

—¡Hola ahí! ¿En qué puedo ayudarles?

—Hola —dije—. Estoy interesada en adoptar un gato.

Ella aplaudió con pequeñas manos que imaginaba como patas.

—Eso es fantástico. Tenemos un montón de grandes candidatos. Por qué no los llevo a la sala de gatos, y les daré una oportunidad de mirar a su alrededor.

La seguimos por el pasillo, el olor de antiséptico cada vez más fuerte, sin duda cubriendo el olor de la multitud de animales alojados en un solo lugar.

—Aquí estamos.

El cuarto se encontraba lleno de jaulas, y no sé si el coro de maullidos comenzó a nuestra entrada o si era constante, pero estábamos rodeados por el sonido.

—Los voy a dejar solos. Todo lo que pedimos es que sólo saquen un animal a la vez. —Con una amplia sonrisa, Cheshire y un movimiento de mano, se fue.

En silencio, me asomé a las jaulas, sintiéndome perdida.

Me gustaban los gatos, pero no estaba segura de que realmente quería uno. ¿Qué iba a hacer con él cuando me graduara? ¿Valía la pena por un chico? ¿Valía la pena sólo para tener sexo? Quiero decir, no es como si no hubiera otras opciones para perder mi virginidad.

Miré a Brody, que tenía sus dedos deslizándose dentro de una jaula cercana, acariciando a un gato negro medianoche.

Si era honesta, esto no era sólo sobre tener sexo, incluso si se hubiera iniciado de esa manera. Por mucho que quería a Niklaus, estoy bastante segura de que si trataba de dormir con él de nuevo, se convertiría en una repetición de mi torpe actuación del principio.

—¿Sabes qué? —dije en voz alta—. Tal vez no estoy lista para un gato.

Me volví para salir, pero Brody dio un paso en mi camino.

—Tranquila. Insípida, ¿No? Ni siquiera has tenido uno. Dale una oportunidad.

Abrió la caja con el gato negro y lo puso en sus brazos. Lo llevó hacia mí, frotando la mandíbula del gato. Me encontraba al nivel de los ojos con la bola de pelo, y podía oír el rugido del motor de su ronroneo desde aquí.

Di un paso atrás, y traté de explicar sin explicarme realmente.

—No es que no me gusten los gatos. Y en realidad, creo que me gustaría tener... un gato. ¿Pero que si tengo un gato antes de estar lista? ¿Qué pasa si elijo el gato equivocado? ¿O qué si soy mala en eso... ser dueña de un gato, quiero decir?

Dios, ¿Cuánto más fácil sería esto si pudiera decir lo que pensaba?

Brody rodó los ojos y empujó al animal en mis brazos.

—Rachel, no puedes ser mala en esto si lo intentas.

Podía ser mala en el sexo sin embargo. Conociendo mi hiperactivo, neurótico cerebro, podría ser completamente horrible en él.

El gato se acercó y frotó la parte superior de su cabeza contra mi barbilla. Fue bastante adorable. Brody estaba radiante por mí, y pensé…_tal vez Brody sería la mejor opción_. ¿Estaría tan aterrorizada de tener sexo si lo estuviera teniendo con Brody?

La idea me hizo sentir débil, inestable.

Pasé el gato a sus brazos, todavía no estaba segura, pero me sentía un poco más tranquila. Llegué a la línea de las jaulas, y busqué uno gris que podría pasar por un Hamlet. Cuando la encontré, el destino debe de haberse estado riendo de mí. Se agachó en el fondo de su jaula, con los grandes ojos verdes cautelosos. Tiré de la puerta de la jaula, y respondió con un gruñido gutural.

Por supuesto... conseguiría el gato asustadizo.

Por encima de mi hombro, Brody dijo:

—No es en serio.

Si sólo no lo fuera. Pero le dije a Niklaus que Hamlet era gris.

—A veces, son las cosas que dan miedo en la vida las que más valen la pena —dije. Estoy bastante segura de que había leído eso en una galleta de la fortuna en otro tiempo. Eso hizo que fuera sabio, ¿No?

Metí mis manos en la jaula, preparada para una mordedura o un arañazo o una masacre total, pero cuando mis manos se cerraron alrededor de la mitad de la bestia, reaccionó sólo con un gemido bajo.

Brody sacudió la cabeza, confundido.

—¿Por qué no querrías este? —Puso el gato negro cerca de su cara—. ¡Él es tan dulce!

Por el contrario, la gata en mis brazos se encontraba en plena alerta, sus piernas rectas, los ojos muy abiertos. Tenía la sensación de que si trataba de abrazarla más, me mutilaría. La senté en el suelo y se fue, escondiéndose debajo de un banco cercano.

Yo sabía que sólo estaba preguntando por el gato, pero oí otra pregunta. Una que no había preguntado, no hoy de todos modos. Y Brody era dulce, y la idea de estar con él no me dejó inmovilizada por el miedo. La idea de estar con él no me dejó con una emoción abrumadora, en realidad.

Fue entonces cuando supe…

—Brody... tengo que retirar mí tal vez.

Lo juro, incluso los gatos dejaron de maullar. Podía imaginar su silencio aturdido. Me pregunté qué gato hablaría el Oh, no, ella no lo hizo.

—Oh.

Deseé que reaccionara, gritara, discutiera, algo. Esperé a que se bloqueara como ese gato, garras fuera, dientes al descubierto. En su lugar, caminó tranquilamente lejos y puso el gato negro cuidadosamente en su jaula, probablemente para que no tuviéramos más de un gato fuera a la vez como dijo la señorita. Ese era Brody, siempre pensando en las reglas. Eso es lo que siempre había sido yo, también, pero empezaba a pensar que no era lo que quería ser ahora.

Su movimiento fue mecánico, simple y preciso. Tiró de la puerta de la jaula para cerrarla y giró el picaporte con un fuerte chasquido. Se mantuvo de espaldas a mí mientras hablaba.

—¿Puedo preguntar por qué?

Exhalé. Le debía mucho, pero ¿Cómo le decía esto? No podía saber. Si iba a hacer tal cosa con Niklaus (¿A quién engañaba? Probablemente lo haría), entonces nadie podía saber. Ni siquiera mis mejores amigos.

—Yo... podría haber otra persona.

—¿Podría haber?

Esto era joderla. No me miraba, y el corazón en mi pecho se sentía delgado, como papel de seda, lo que significaba que estaba muy, muy cerca de estar sin corazón, haciendo esto a mi mejor amigo.

—Las cosas están todavía un poco... complejas. Pero me gusta, y mucho. Iba a esperar, a ver si los sentimientos se iban, así tal vez tú y yo podríamos... —me interrumpí, porque no quería poner en palabras lo que había estado pensando. No tenía sentido—. Pero Brody, no puedo manejar cómo ha sido. Ha sido menos de una semana, y siento que me estoy muriendo. Odio cuestionar todo lo que hago a tu alrededor, preguntándome si está bien, preguntándome si cruzo una línea, preguntándome si te hago daño. Echo de menos a mi mejor amigo, incluso cuando estoy de pie a tu lado. Así que... Tuve que tomar una decisión. Y te necesito en mi vida también, mucho, como para arruinarlo. Si hubiera dicho que sí, y entonces mis sentimientos por él no se iban... No podría hacer eso. Por favor, dime que no he jodido esto ya. Por favor, por favor.

Se volvió entonces, y me sorprendió el dolor que vi en él. La cara de Brody se veía extraña, con el ceño fruncido. —Quiero decir que estamos bien, Rachel. Yo también te necesito. Pero no puedo fingir que no esperaba que esto fuera a alguna parte. No sé si puedo hacerlo. La verdad es... que me estás haciendo daño. No a propósito, ya lo sé. Pero te amo y cada segundo que no me quieres de vuelta... me duele.

—Brody… —Me acerqué a él.

—No, por favor. No puedo.

El olor medicinal del refugio de repente se volvió insoportable, nauseabundo.

Le pregunté:

—¿No puedes qué? ¿No puede ser mi amigo?

—No sé, Rachel. No lo sé. Tal vez. —El toque de amargura en su tono era pequeño, pero me golpeó como una bofetada en la cara de todos modos. Salió por la puerta y me hundí en el banco, sintiéndome desgastada y quemada y golpeada. Mi corazón era un pañuelo de papel triturado.

Me senté allí, tratando de encontrar una manera en que podría haber hecho esto mejor. ¿Hubo algún camino posible que podría haber tomado que no habría jodido esto tan completamente? ¿Decirle no de forma tan directa habría sido mejor? ¿Debería haber esperado hasta que terminara el año y Niklaus se hubiese ido, y luego tratar de tener algo con Brody?

Mi madre me había dicho una vez, cuando era pequeña y tenía una amistad desmoronándose, que algunas relaciones sólo terminaban. Como una estrella, queman brillosas y brillantes, y luego nada en particular va mal, sólo que llegan a su fin. Se queman.

No podía entender que mi amistad con Brody hubiera terminado.

Algo le dio un codazo a mi pantorrilla, y luego la cabeza de la gata gris asomó entre mis piernas. Puso todo su cuerpo a través del espacio entre mis piernas, frotándose contra mí mientras lo hacía. Rodeó de vuelta y presionó su cabeza contra mi espinilla. Tendí una mano hacia abajo, y se quedó inmóvil, aplanada contra el suelo con miedo. Lentamente, me moví hasta que mi mano se apretó contra su espalda, deslizándose a lo largo de su piel en un movimiento suave. Su cuerpo se relajó, y le acaricié otra vez.

Me senté en el suelo junto a ella. Se cerró de nuevo, pero no corrió. Cuando estuve segura de que se sentía cómoda conmigo, la recogí en mis brazos. Apreté mi cara contra su piel, absorbiendo el consuelo que no se dio cuenta que me daba.

—Vamos a hacer un trato, Hamlet. Te ayudaré a tener menos miedo, si me ayudas, también.

* * *

Para el momento en que había rellenado el papeleo necesario, y tenía alojado a Hamlet dentro de un barato trasportín para gatos, había pasado cerca de media hora desde que Brody se había bajado de mi auto. De pie, en el aparcamiento, no pude encontrarlo por ningún lado.

Saqué mi teléfono, no había mensajes.

Busqué en el parabrisas, no había notas.

Llamé a su teléfono, no hubo respuesta.

Volví a llamar a su teléfono, directo al buzón de voz.

Para cuando sonó el "bip", yo estaba llorando.

—Brody, lo siento. Lo siento tanto. No sé cómo arreglar esto. Sólo quiero que volvamos a ser como hemos sido siempre. Dios, eso es estúpido. Sé que no podemos. Sé que las cosas no pueden ser como eran antes, pero... no lo sé. Como sea. Sólo... hazme saber si estás bien. No estás en mi auto, y no sé cómo llegaste a casa, si es que llegaste. Sólo llámame. Por favor. Hablemos de esto.

Unos minutos después, estaba sentada al lado de mi auto en el pavimento, mis vaqueros manchados de polvo, cuando recibí un mensaje.

_Estoy bien._

Traté de llamarle otra vez, saltó directo el buzón de voz.

Y por más que intentara pensar de otra manera, por más que intentara esperar que podíamos superar esto... Ya lo sentía. Sentía que me apagaba.

Tal vez era el dolor. Tal vez era que al final había acabado por volverme loca. Tal vez ya simplemente no tenía a dónde más ir. Pero cuando volví a mi complejo de apartamentos, no me dirigí al mío.

Con Hamlet en la mano, me dirigí al de Niklaus.

No sabía cómo me veía cuando abrió la puerta. Ni siquiera quería saberlo. Pero la abrió más casi al instante, gesticulando hacia mí sin hacer preguntas.

Jamás había estado en su apartamento. Debería haberme dado cuenta, o pedirle que me mostrara los alrededores. Debería haber dicho algo, pero lo único que tenía en la punta de la lengua era un sollozo, y necesité de toda mi energía, toda mi concentración para retenerlo.

Pero incluso eso no fue suficiente cuando sus dedos levantaron mi barbilla. Él dijo mi nombre, y vi una mirada preocupada en aquellos ojos. Las lágrimas cayeron de mí como una copa rebosante, y no pude controlarlo, ni respirar bien, ni explicarlo.

Él tomó la caja de Hamlet de mis manos y pasó un brazo alrededor de mis hombros. Me condujo por un pasillo casi idéntico al mío hacia una sala de estar que era completamente diferente. Estaba llena de libros, algunos en las repisas, otros apilados en el suelo. Los muebles eran sencillos y con un toque moderno, pero no tan modernos como para que dudara antes de hundirme en los cojines del sofá negro, agarrando una almohada blanca para abrazarla a mí pecho. Luego Niklaus se puso a mi lado, sacándome la suave almohada de las manos y reemplazando la comodidad con su cuerpo. Me colocó en su regazo, acunándome como a una niña, secándome las lágrimas, peinando mi cabello, frotándome la espalda.

—Él me odia. —Me las arreglé para decir finalmente. Él no había preguntado, pero su preocupación me empujó a hacerlo de todos modos, sacó las palabras fuera de mi boca.

—¿Quién te odia, amor?

Rápidas y cortas respiraciones salían de mis labios, pequeños gemidos que no era capaz de controlar.

—B-Brody.

—Brody no podría odiarte jamás —dijo.

—Lo hace. Se fue. No volverá a hablarme. —Me disolví en otro ataque de llanto y sólo me acercó a él, metiendo mi cabeza debajo de su barbilla, contra su pecho.

Me dejó llorar, murmurando cosas todo el tiempo. _Estarás bien, amor. Las cosas se resolverán. Cálmate. Respira, Rachel. Estoy aquí. Todo irá bien. Sea lo que sea nos ocuparemos de esto. Está bien, amor. _

Debió haber murmurado miles de variaciones. Pero jamás dejó de intentarlo, sin importar que no lo estuviera escuchando. Cuando terminé de llorar, estaba demasiado cansada para hacer nada más. Me dejé caer contra él, sólo inhalando y exhalando. Y él me sostuvo allí. Finalmente, un sonido se oyó a través de la niebla. Un bajo y molesto gemido.

Hamlet. Había dejado a Hamlet atrapado en esa caja todo este tiempo.

Llena de culpa, me senté, manteniendo la cabeza despejada por un momento.

—Lo siento, necesito llevarla a casa. —Estaba poniéndome en pie, para ir en busca de su cajón, cuando Niklaus me tomó por los codos.

—Quédate, amor. Estás alterada. Cuidaré del gato.

No. No podía dejar que hiciera eso. Porque entonces él vería que todas las cosas de la gata que había comprado la noche anterior todavía estaban completamente nuevas y sin usar.

—No, está bien. De verdad, debería irme. Estoy bien ahora. Gracias.

—Rachel, por favor, habla conmigo.

Mi cuerpo estaba inclinado hacia él en contra de mi voluntad, sufriendo por volver a sentir su comodidad, pero aún no había tomado una decisión.

—No lo sé...

—¿Qué te parece esto? Te vas a casa y te encargas del gato, y en un ratito, te llevaré la cena. Podemos hablar o sólo ver una película o cualquier cosa que necesites hacer. Yo sólo... si te vas así, me volveré loco preocupándome por ti.

Después de un momento, asentí.

—Bien.

—¿En serio?

—Sí, sólo dame una hora, ¿De acuerdo?

Él sonrió, y yo supe... que estaba en problemas.

* * *

Estaba bastante segura de que mi nueva gata me odiaba.

No es que la culpara por ello, después de haberla dejado en aquella caja durante tanto tiempo.

Sin importar lo que hiciera, ella dejaba escapar ese gruñido con la boca cerrada cada vez que daba un paso en su dirección. Le dejé comida en la cocina, la cual ignoró. Le hice una caja de arena y la puse en el armario de depósitos. La levanté y la llevé a la caja, ubicándola dentro para que supiera dónde estaba. Siseó una vez y luego corrió, tirando la basura en su escapada. Desapareció debajo de mi sofá, únicamente con sus brillantes y malvados ojos visibles en la oscuridad.

¿Por qué no le había dicho a Niklaus que tenía una gata llamada Lady Macbeth? Eso le hubiera quedado mucho mejor.

Durante el resto del tiempo, me quedé sola con mis pensamientos, los cuales eran casi tan agradables como el virus Ébola. Ordené la sala de estar, luego pensé en huir. Ordené mi cuarto, entonces me apresuré al baño, segura de que iba a vomitar. No lo hice. Casi deseé haberlo hecho. Podría haber dicho que estaba enferma.

Antes de que tuviera la oportunidad de discutirlo conmigo misma... se escuchó el timbre de la puerta.

Mi corazón se sintió como si alguien estuviera usándolo como un trampolín. Respiré hondo. No le había prometido nada. Él había dicho que podíamos hablar. O ver una película. O hacer cualquier cosa que yo quisiera. Esto no tenía que ser un gran problema.

Cuando abrí la puerta, Niklaus se veía tan alegre que fue difícil seguir temiendo su presencia.

—Olvidé preguntarte qué querías, así que traje pizza, una hamburguesa y una ensalada. —Estaba haciendo malabares con las tres cosas en sus manos, y yo quedé abrumada por una vez de lo mucho que me gustaba. No sólo de manera romántica. En general. Él era bastante asombroso.

Sonreí.

—La pizza está bien.

Retrocedí y él se paró dentro de mi apartamento. Por mucho que me estuviera volviendo loca antes, se sentía natural tenerlo aquí. No es que hubiera dejado de sentirme nerviosa, era sólo que... parecía como si perteneciera aquí.

Caminamos hacia mi cocina/sala de estar y dejamos la comida en la pequeña isleta redonda que sobresalía de la encimera. Me ocupé de agarrar bebidas y platos para ambos, y cuando no hubo nada más para distraerme, saqué uno de los taburetes de debajo de la isla y me senté a su lado. Puse una porción de pizza en mi plato y él abrió la ensalada.

Entrecerré los ojos hacia él.

—¿No irás en serio a sentarte ahí y comerte una ensalada mientras yo me lleno la cara con bendita grasa, o sí?

Aderezó su lechuga y sonrió.

—Oh, también me voy a comer la hamburguesa. Y un poco de pizza, si me dejas algo.

Rodé los ojos. Los chicos apestaban.

Hablamos. De nada que importara. Él se sorprendió cuando hundí mi pizza en aderezo ranchero para ensaladas. Cuando le hice probarlo, frunció el rostro como si le resultara asqueroso, pero lo vi hundir otra porción en la salsa mientras yo rellenaba mi bebida. No fue hasta que me sentí tan llena que creí que iba a explotar, cuando él trajo mi anterior crisis a colación.

—Entonces, ¿Puedes decirme ahora qué pasó con Brody?

Agarré el pepperoni de la media porción de pizza que quedaba en mi plato.

—Tuvimos una pelea, supongo. Creo. No estoy segura. Jamás hemos discutido.

—¿Sobre qué?

Dejé escapar el aire que había estado reteniendo en mis pulmones, y me dispuse a poner las cosas en el refrigerador y los platos en el fregadero.

—Sobre el beso.

Podía imaginar la reacción de Niklaus sin mirarla, así que decidí continuar y lavar los platos... con la mano... a pesar de que tenía lavavajillas.

—Le gusto —continué—. Me lo dijo después del beso y hemos estado tratando de actuar como si nada hubiera cambiado, pero nos fue horrible, y yo simplemente me cansé de fingir que las cosas estaban normales.

Él apareció a mi lado, tomando un plato y secándolo por mí. Ya debía haberse dado cuenta de que era más fácil para mí hablar cuando no nos estábamos mirando el uno al otro, porque mantuvo los ojos fijos en el plato mucho después de que estuviera seco.

—Entonces, ¿Qué hiciste?

—Le dije que no pensaba que fuera a pasar.

—¿Ni siquiera estabas un poco interesada? —preguntó Niklaus.

No creía que Niklaus quisiera oír esto realmente, pero iba a recibir lo que había pedido. Necesitaba desahogarme con alguien.

—Lo pensé. Brody es dulce, y me gusta estar con él, pero realmente no me hace sentir nada.

Dejó de mirar el plato y se giró hacia mí, apoyando la cadera contra el mostrador a mi lado.

—¿Yo te hago sentir algo?

Levanté la mirada hacia él sólo lo suficiente para ver si estaba bromeando. No lo estaba. Miré a otro lado.

—Esa es una pregunta estúpida.

—¿Lo es? Eres más difícil de leer de lo que crees.

Me sequé las manos con una toalla, y me dirigí al sofá, apretándome en una esquina y llevándome un almohadón al regazo.

—Hablo en serio —continuó Niklaus—. A veces reaccionas... como, bueno, como quiero que reacciones. Pero luego, otras veces, como afuera, mientras devolvías las llamadas, me empujas como si yo no te afectara de la manera que tú me afectas.

Apreté la almohada más fuerte contra mi pecho.

—Estoy afectada, Niklaus. Es sólo que estoy tan confundida... y preocupada. Y no entiendo por qué tú no lo estás.

Tomó asiento del otro lado del sofá, con el cojín entero del medio separándonos.

—Creo que todo lo que hago es preocuparme —dijo.

—¿Y crees que esto es inteligente?

Él sacudió la cabeza, riendo.

—Oh, definitivamente no es inteligente. Lo sé. Pero, ¿Honestamente, Rachel? Me siento miserable, aquí. Es genial tener un trabajo estable y estoy disfrutando de enseñar, pero ya no tengo amigos aquí. Voy a trabajar, y luego vuelvo al apartamento. Y pienso en ti, porque no puedo evitarlo, y no hay nada más para distraerme. Especialmente cuando sé que estás a tan sólo un edificio de distancia. La noche que nos conocimos... Rachel, normalmente no hago cosas como esas. Pero me estaba replanteando volver aquí, y tú fuiste todo lo que necesité. No sé cuántas veces me detuve de venir aquí y llamar a tu puerta. Y sí, verte con Brody fue definitivamente motivación, pero más que eso... Simplemente me gustas, Rachel. Como maestro. Como persona. Como chico.

Fue difícil mantener la respiración constante, difícil evitar que el anhelo se mostrara en mi rostro, difícil evitar ir con él.

—¿Y ahora qué? —le pregunté.

—No tengo la menor idea.

Yo tenía tantas ideas. Ese era el problema.

—Si hacemos esto... —comencé, y luego me detuve. Su postura entera había cambiado, y sentí que la mía también lo había hecho. Estábamos a punto de cruzar una línea, y ambos lo sabíamos—. Si hacemos esto, tenemos que ser cuidadosos. —Él asintió, sus ojos fijos en los míos—. Y creo que deberíamos tomárnoslo con calma. Si nos enganchamos muy rápido en esto, seremos descuidados. —Y yo necesitaba más tiempo para pensar sobre esto, sobre el sexo con él, y si era algo que quería hacer.

No estaba segura de si despacio era lo que pudiéramos hacer, pero era la única manera que podía lograr esto sin volverme loca. ¿A quién estaba engañando? Me iba a volver loca igual. La diferencia era que con un sentimiento de locura del tipo _"voy a perder la compostura"_ o del tipo _"me encerraré_ en el apartamento por una semana".

—De acuerdo. —Niklaus se deslizó más cerca de mí en el sofá, a medio camino en el cojín del medio—. Puedo ser cuidadoso... y hacerlo despacio.

Se me puso la piel de gallina cuando levantó una mano hacia mí. Me dejé temer por un momento, pero luego la necesidad de tocarlo se sobrepuso por encima del miedo. Me deshice del almohadón en mi regazo y me acerqué a él. Coloqué mi mano sobre la suya, y él la levantó a su boca, sosteniéndola allí contra sus labios. Cerró los ojos y con un simple toque se impregnó en mi cuerpo, calmando mi ansiedad.

Como una llave en una cerradura, mi cuerpo cayó en el suyo, encajando perfectamente. Con mi cabeza en su pecho, y su brazo alrededor de mis hombros, respiré hondo y supe que no había vuelta atrás.


	11. Chapter 11

La simplicidad de la noche anterior había desaparecido para la mañana del viernes. Brody no estaba enfadado en sí, aunque tampoco, realmente, no estaba mucho de nada. No me hablaba en la sala de espera, y tampoco se sentaba a mi lado. Cuando me unía a una conversación, él la dejaba. Yo era un hábito, y él parecía estar dejándolo.

La sonrisa de Niklaus en la preparación para los de último grado, me ayudó. Habíamos requisado las computadoras del aula de diseño durante el día, para investigar sobre los postgrados disponibles. Algunos buscaban escuelas de postgrados, otros las prácticas. Caroline buscaba billetes de avión y hoteles en ciudades alrededor del mundo al azar.

Yo miraba la página principal del buscador.

Unas manos se curvaron alrededor del respaldo de mi silla, y el cuerpo de Niklaus se inclinó hacia mí. La proximidad era del todo una distracción.

—¿En qué estás pensando, Rachel?

Debería haber dicho, tú. Desnudo. Eso lo hubiera sorprendido. No es que estuviera pensando en él desnudo… Bueno, ahora que lo mencioné… Demonios.

Como dije, una distracción.

Sacudí mi cabeza porque no tenía una respuesta, al menos una que pudiera decir en voz alta. Él caminó a mi lado y se inclinó sobre la mesa, mirándome.

—¿Actuación o Dirección Escénica? —La mirada que fijó en mí se sentía muy personal en aquella aula llena de mis compañeros de clase, incluso cuando ninguno de ellos estaba mirando, bueno, a no ser por Caroline. Ella nos miraba cada vez que Niklaus se me acercaba, lo cual me recordaba que debíamos ser cuidadosos.

—No lo sé —murmuré.

—De acuerdo, ¿Qué tal una ciudad? Puedes comenzar a buscar apartamentos. Eso es ciertamente algo en lo que tienes que pensar, especialmente si vas a ir a Nueva York.

Contemplé el cuadro de búsqueda de la página. Se estaba burlando de mí.

—No puedo permitirme ir a Nueva York —contesté.

—Está bien. La mayoría de las personas no pueden. Hay montones de mercados regionales que puedes considerar. Filadelfia. —Me giré abruptamente para mirarlo. ¿Me estaba diciendo que buscara en Filadelfia? ¿Dónde él vivía? ¿Intentaba decirme algo o yo estaba leyendo demasiado en sus palabras? Su rostro estaba inexpresivo cuando continuó:

—Tanto Dallas como Houston tienen una cantidad razonable de trabajo. Chicago. Seattle. Boston. DC. En realidad hay muchos dónde elegir. —Me di la vuelta hacia mi computadora, mi corazón seguía todavía latiendo demasiado rápido. Sin duda estaba leyendo entre dientes. No era cómo si nuestra relación fuera seria. Habíamos pasado la noche abrazados en mi sofá. Eso no significaba que estábamos juntos o que tuviera que mudarme al otro lado del mundo con él.

—Sólo explora, busca algo para comenzar —dijo, antes de dejarme para seguir caminando alrededor de la habitación.

Coloqué mis dedos sobre el teclado pero se sentían como plomo, pesaban demasiado para moverlos. Me quedé mirando a la tecla "P". Podía ver a Caroline mirándome por el rabillo del ojo, y tan curiosa como estaba por Filadelfia, sólo escribí "Prácticas para Dirección de Escenografía" en el buscador.

Luego entré de un sitio tras otro, mirando el reloj de la esquina de la pantalla, dándole fuerza de voluntad a los números para que se movieran con más rapidez.

Cuando la clase terminó, mi alivio duró poco.

La lista del elenco había sido publicada.

Todavía era Fedra, lo cual era bueno. ¿Qué tan embarazoso hubiese sido si Stefan hubiera cambiado de opinión? Caroline había obtenido Afrodita, como quería. Blaine un soldado, como había predicho.

Y Brody era Hipólito.

* * *

Esa noche llamé a la puerta de Niklaus, nerviosa, a pesar de nuestro acuerdo de tomar las cosas con calma. No habíamos hablado sobre hacer algo esta noche, realmente, y a pesar de nuestra tenue relación, todavía debíamos intercambiar números. Así que esperaba no parecer necesitada al buscarlo por segunda noche consecutiva. Hamlet, definitivamente, estaba contenta de tenerme fuera del apartamento. Todavía no coexistíamos muy bien.

Mi preocupación disminuyó cuando abrió la puerta y dijo:

—Oh, gracias a Dios. He estado pensando si debería ir a tu apartamento durante una hora, pero temía que tocara tu puerta y tuvieras invitados o algo.

Me reí.

—Entonces, deberíamos intercambiarnos los números.

Él contestó:

—¿Vas a ponerme bajo un nombre secreto para que nadie sepa quién soy yo cuando te envíe cosas sucias?

Mis ojos se abrieron ampliamente.

—¿Planeas enviarme mensajes de ese tipo?

Sus ojos bailaron divertidos, y esa deslumbrante sonrisa suya estaba de nuevo en su rostro.

—No lo estoy descartando.

_Oh. Oh_. Mis nervios salieron disparados.

Tomó mi mano y me dirigió hacia su sala de estar, donde un libro abierto descansaba sobre el sofá. Era poesía, claro, porque era perfecto, y estaba tristemente fuera de mi alcance. Marcó la página, y puso la colección sobre una pila de libros al final del sofá.

Se estiró y entrelazó nuestros dedos en la distancia entre nosotros. Quería recostarme sobre él, enredarme en sus brazos y no moverme de allí hasta que tuviera que hacerlo, pero todavía se sentía extraño. ¿Estábamos ya en esa parte de la relación dónde podía simplemente hacerlo? ¿O todavía teníamos camino que recorrer para eso?

—Entonces, ¿La lista del elenco? —preguntó. Me quejé y me recosté en el respaldo de su sofá—. No está tan mal, ¿No?

—Eso depende de si Brody me hablará para cuando empiecen los ensayos en dos semanas o no.

No tuve que preocuparme por facilitarme la postura, ya que Niklaus no tuvo reparos en atraerme hacia él. Mi cabeza cabía perfectamente en la curva de su hombro.

—Brody parece ser un tipo razonable. Estoy seguro de que después de un tiempo en que lo procese, todo estará mejor.

Asentí, esperando que tuviera razón, aunque no estaba muy segura. Brody era razonable. El problema era… que la razón probablemente le dijo que se mantuviera alejado de mí, si no quería que su corazón fuera pisoteado. Y tal vez, eso fuera lo mejor.

Él merecía a alguien mejor.

—De acuerdo —dijo Niklaus—. Ya basta con eso. No me gusta esa mirada triste que tienes. Por desgracia, nuestras opciones durante la noche son limitadas, ya que no podemos salir a ninguna parte. Así que, ¿Qué tal una película?

Coloqué una sonrisa en mi rostro. Cuando él sonrío de regreso, me costó mucho menos mantenerla allí.

—Una película suena bien.

Escogió algo divertido, probablemente en un intento de animarme un poco. Luego, apagó las luces y se me unió en el sofá. Cuando los créditos de apertura comenzaron, se recostó y me atrajo hacia él. Se encontraba estirado en el sofá sobre su espalda, y yo estaba sobre mi lado, instalada entre el respaldo del sofá y él. Vacilé por un momento antes de colocar mi cabeza sobre su pecho.

Intenté mirar la película, de verdad que lo hice, pero era difícil concentrarse con sus tranquilas y continuas respiraciones alborotando mi cabello, y su mano acariciando mi espalda de arriba hacia abajo. Estaba entre lo seductivo y cosquilloso. Era increíblemente consciente de que, de vez en cuando, su dedo continuaba un poco más abajo por mi espalda, hasta el pequeño pedazo de piel que estaba al descubierto entre el final de mi camiseta y la cinturilla de mis pantalones cortos. Se quedaba allí durante un vacío segundo antes de volver a mi espalda. Entonces, su dedo viajaba hasta la piel descubierta de mi nuca, donde me hacía tener que reprimir un gemido. Miré rápidamente a su rostro, pero estaba concentrado en la película, completamente inconsciente de la locura a la cual me estaba llevando.

Finalmente, decidí que era tiempo de que tuviera una dosis de lo que yo estaba sintiendo. Desarmé el puño que descansaba sobre su pecho, presionando levemente la punta de mis dedos en él. Comencé por delinear el diseño abstracto de su camiseta, algo que supuse que era de una banda. Una vez hice eso, mantuve mis manos deslizándose por su pecho, por la curva de uno de sus pectorales, bajando por su esternón hasta su duro estómago, haciendo un camino de vuelta por su pecho hacia los músculos extendidos desde su hombro hasta su bíceps. Cuando mi mano imitó unos de sus movimientos, apenas deslizándose a lo largo del dobladillo de su camisa, la mano que mantenía en mi espalda se congeló.

De alguna manera, ese hecho me puso todavía más nerviosa.

Sintiéndome un poco más valiente, volví al dobladillo, empujé mis dedos hacia arriba y debajo de la camisa, usando mis uñas para aplicar el más suave de los toques en su piel. La mano detrás de mí se movió, reptando sobre mi espalda, mi cuello, hasta mi cabello. Apoyé mi mano, presionando mi palma contra su cálida piel. La mano de mi cabello se tensó, no lo suficiente para doler, sólo para inclinar mi cabeza ligeramente hacia atrás.

Él me miró, sin ningún rastro de su sonrisa juguetona, con sus azules ojos luciendo completamente negros en la oscura habitación. Estos danzaron por mi rostro, parpadeando con más frecuencia entre mis ojos y mis labios. La anticipación me estaba matando, así que clavé mis dedos en su piel. Su respiración ya no estaba tan estable, pero siguió simplemente mirándome. Relamí mis labios, y sus ojos contemplaron ese lugar por más tiempo, tanto que el calor se estaba agrupando entre mis piernas a causa de solamente la anticipación, haciendo que me retorciera, intentando aliviar la presión.

Cuando levanté mi pierna y la enredé con la suya, finalmente se puso en acción.

La mano en mi cabello me inclinó hacia adelante, pero me detuvo a mitad del camino.

Toda la anticipación de esos diez minutos, se concentró en el momento en que nuestros labios se encontraron.

La conexión era demasiado pequeña para atraer fuegos artificiales a mi mente, pero se le acercaba. Era como la emoción de sostener una bengala; esa emoción que sientes cuando las chispas se acercan cada vez más a tu mano.

Su boca se mantuvo cerca, y a pesar de haberlo probado varias veces antes, el misterio me estaba matando.

Se sentía como el primer beso.

Se echó hacia atrás y apoyó su frente en la mía.

—Gracias —dijo.

¿Gracias? ¿Fue como un, gracias, pero no gracias? ¿Gracias, pero estoy mirando una película, déjame en paz?

—¿Por?

—Por darle una oportunidad a esto. Sé que estabas, probablemente estás, asustada. Pero acabas de hacer mi vida inmensamente mejor.

No sé si por ser un actor lo había hecho tan honesto, sin miedo a ser vulnerable, o si simplemente era quien él era. Deseaba poder hacer lo mismo, pero eso no era quién yo era.

—¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta?

La mano que había estado en mi cabello, hizo el camino hasta mi mandíbula.

—Claro —respondió.

—¿Por qué aceptaste este trabajo? No es que no me alegre que estés aquí, pero tú mismo dijiste que eras miserable.

—Ya no lo soy… —se inclinó, y me besó de nuevo, zumbando cuando presionó sus labios contra los míos. No se me ocurrió que no había respondido a mi pregunta, pero no me importó lo suficiente para dejar de besarlo, especialmente cuando su boca finalmente se abrió y probé su dulce y mentolado aliento, mezclándose con el mío.

Su lengua se deslizó con la mía, y mi mano debajo de su camisa volvió a la vida, cerrándose contra su lado, atrayéndolo hasta que mi pelvis hizo presión contra su cadera. El beso era relajado y divino, pero demasiado lento, lento, lento.

Quería más. Quería que nuestros cuerpos se sofocaran, nuestros labios se aplastaran, no esta burla suavidad. No quería perder el contacto con su piel, pero quería tomar el control. Mi otra mano estaba atrapada debajo de mí, sosteniéndome. Así que saqué mi mano de su camisa, y la coloqué en su rostro. Lo atraje más cerca e intenté cambiar el ritmo.

Él lo permitió durante un momento, nuestros labios se movían con rapidez, con el aire escapando cuando inclinábamos nuestras cabezas y nuestras bocas batallaban entre ellas. Y Dios, se sentía bien. Continué atrayéndolo, insatisfecha, sintiendo que no estaba lo bastante cerca, hasta que él se inclinó hacia arriba y giró sobre su lado para estar frente a mí. Un suspiro de éxito escapó de mi boca, entonces tomó la mano que tenía en su rostro y la empujó lejos, hasta que estuvo atrapada detrás de mí, la sostuvo allí, presionada contra mi espalda baja con su mano.

Entonces de nuevo, se recostó, cambiando el ritmo, rozando mis labios, lentamente, suavemente. Era enloquecedor. Intenté inclinarme hacia él, pero me sostuvo con más fuerza, reteniéndome, tomándose su tiempo. Gruñí con frustración.

Y él sonrío.

—¿Qué sucede, cariño?

Cualquier cantidad de palabras podrían haber salido de mi boca, algunas de ellas incoherentes, la mayoría de ellas no muy agradables.

Afortunadamente, las que me arreglé para soltar eran exactamente a lo que quería referirme.

—Demasiado despacio —gemí.

En realidad, estaba lloriqueando.

—Te dije que podía tomármelo con calma —respondió.

—Idiota. —Esa en realidad era la palabra más agradable que estaba pasando por mi cabeza. Él ni siquiera tenía la decencia de parecer preocupado. Simplemente se río. Me retorcí, tratando de liberar mi brazo, y él intentó sosegarme con un beso, este un poco más profundo, más satisfactorio que el anterior. Y justo cuando estaba olvidando por qué había estado tan frustrada antes, volvió a alejarse.

Era absurdo, pero de verdad sentí que podía llorar. Sus besos se arrastraron a través de mi mandíbula hasta ese lugar debajo de mi oreja que hace que cada parte tensa de mi cuerpo se vuelva blanda.

—No intentaba ser inteligente —suspiró—. Sólo intentaba darte lo que quieres. Es duro cuando me dejo llevar, cuando te beso como quiero. Porque en todo lo que pienso cuando lo hago, es en el sabor de tu piel, y lo mucho que me gustaría volver a probarla. —Su boca quemó mi cuello. Sus dientes rozaron mi piel, y por impulso, mi cadera se lanzó hacia adelante, apenas haciendo contacto con él. Gimió en respuesta, sus suspiros volviéndose bruscos y perdiendo su suavidad—. Recuerdo el peso de tu pecho en mi mano, y la forma en que reaccionaste con mis dedos dentro de ti. —Mordí mi labio combatiendo el gemido que crecía en mi garganta. Quería sus manos en mí. Quería que nuestras ropas no estuvieran—. Pienso en tu cuerpo bajo el mío. Pienso en estar dentro de ti. Pienso en ello, y me consume. E ir despacio, es la última idea que cruza por mi mente. —Lo perdí. No pude retener el gemido, y se sintió como si fuera a hacerme pedazos sólo con sus palabras—. Así que tengo que besarte lentamente. A no ser que hayas cambiado de idea, ¿Lo hiciste? ¿Cambiaste de idea?

¡SÍ! Por favor, oh Dios, sí.

Esto era una tortura.

Pero la razón se desplegó en el fondo de mi mente, tomando control de todo, manteniéndome con los pies en la tierra. ¿Qué pasaba si intentábamos tener sexo y me asustaba de nuevo, y lo arruinaba todo?

—No, no he cambiado de idea —dije. Entonces agregué—: Idiota.

Porque aquello era una tortura, y por la sonrisa en su rostro, él lo sabía.

—Hmmm… entonces iremos despacio.


	12. Chapter 12

Todavía estaba un poco enojada con Niklaus cuando me fui esa noche, pero cuando me acompañó a mi puerta y me preguntó qué haría al día siguiente, no estaba lo suficientemente enojada para mandarlo a pasear. Brody no me estaba hablando, y no sabía nada de Caroline, así que le dije que estaba libre, e hicimos planes para cenar en mi casa.

Dormí en mi cama demasiado cómoda para levantarme de ella hasta el mediodía. Luego me distraje con una ducha extra larga, seguida de tareas, después un libro. Cuando miré el reloj, todavía eran sólo las 03:00 p.m.

Tomé mi computadora, y busqué: Teatro Filadelfia.

Me encontré con un sitio web de la alianza de teatro que daba información sobre un montón de teatros en la ciudad, así como ofertas de trabajo y audiciones. Clickeé sobre el link, viendo qué obras estaban actualmente en ejecución, leyendo descripciones de puestos de trabajo, y marcando unas cuantas páginas.

Mi celular sonó, pero sonaba muy lejos. Intenté seguir el sonido, pero el sonido terminó antes de que fuera capaz de ir más allá de la sala de estar. Por suerte, el que llamaba era persistente, y llamó de nuevo unos minutos más tarde. Estaba sin duda en alguna parte cerca del sofá. Saqué almohadones, pero no encontré nada. Registré bajo papeles y libros, todavía nada. Por último, me tiré al suelo y miré debajo de la cama. Allí estaba, iluminando la oscuridad polvorienta debajo de mis muebles. Y justo al lado de él, mirándome, estaba Hamlet.

Ese breve interludio de dulzura que había visto de ella en el albergue aún tenía que hacer otra aparición. Y no tenía ninguna duda de que de alguna manera había arrastrado mi teléfono allí debajo para fastidiarme.

—Escucha, gato, no sé por qué me odias tanto, pero debes de haber perdido el memo. Yo te rescaté. —Acostada sobre mi estómago, me apreté bajo el sofá, tratando de alcanzar mi teléfono. —Se supone que debes estar agradecida.

Cuando mi mano se acercaba, ella soltó el ya familiar gruñido.

—Sí, sí, cállate.

Tuve que empujar la mitad de mi cuerpo en la hendidura entre los muebles y el suelo para llegar a mi teléfono y salir fue aún más incómodo que meterse.

_2 llamadas perdidas de MAMÁ. _

Gemí. Tan sólo debería haberlo dejado debajo del sofá. En ese momento, sonó de nuevo, por tercera vez. Respondí:

—Hola mamá.

—¿Por qué no contestaste las primeras dos veces? ¿Está todo bien?

—Estoy bien, mamá. No podía encontrar mi teléfono.

—Oh, bueno, realmente deberías tener un lugar para ponerlo cada vez que llegas a casa, de esta forma siempre sabrás dónde está.

—Lo tendré en cuenta, mamá.

—Por lo tanto, tu desorganización es noticia vieja. ¿Qué más está pasando en tu vida? —Lo juro, mi madre era la única persona en el mundo que no creía que yo fuera una neurótica fanática del control porque era infinitamente peor. Ella hizo la pregunta inevitable,

—¿Has conocido a alguien?

Rodé mis ojos, lo que nunca podría haber logrado estando cara a cara.

—Estoy bastante ocupada con la escuela, mamá. De hecho, acabo de conseguir un rol como protagonista en una obra.

—Oh, eso es bueno, —dijo ella con suavidad. Pensaba que meterme en teatro era un desperdicio de mi inteligencia.

—En realidad es una especie de gran cosa.

—Por supuesto que lo es cariño. Ya sabes cómo tu padre y yo nos preocupamos. Nos sentiríamos mucho mejor si tuvieras a alguien que cuide de ti financieramente.

Se oyó un golpe en la puerta, y me fui a contestar mientras hablaba.

—En primer lugar, la seguridad financiera no es una razón suficiente para casarse, madre, incluso si eso te hace sentir mejor. En segundo lugar, no necesito un hombre para que cuide de mí. Yo puedo cuidarme a mí misma. —Niklaus estaba al otro lado de la puerta, casi una hora antes, y se puso a escuchar el final de mi discurso. Arqueó una ceja, sonriendo, y si yo pudiera haber alcanzado, a través de mi teléfono, para estrangular a mi madre, lo hubiera hecho.

—De todos modos, me tengo que ir, mamá. Tengo compañía.

—¿Es compañía masculina?

Gemí y le dije:

—Adiós.

Colgar se sintió tan bien. Estuve tentada de llamarla de vuelta y hacerlo por segunda vez.

Niklaus sonrió.

—Tu mamá se parece mucho a la mía.

Lo fulminé con la mirada.

—Llegas temprano. —Yo sólo me había recogido el pelo mojado en una cola de caballo esta mañana. Había estado pensando en alisarlo antes de que venga, pero ahora sólo me veía desaliñada. Y después de arrastrarme por debajo de la cama, estaba llena de polvo, también.

—¿Está bien?

Probablemente sería bastante desagradable decirle que se vaya a casa y que vuelva en una hora.

—No, está bien. Puedes ver la televisión o algo así. Sólo necesito un segundo. —Le hice señas hacia la sala de estar, y me metí en mi cuarto, preguntándome cuánta mejora podría hacer en cinco minutos.

Tiré de la banda de mi cabello, y miré el desorden ondulado y húmedo que tenía que trabajar. No había tiempo para que se seque y alisarlo. Y si lo secaba sin alisar, tendría una bola de pelusa por pelo. Usé mis manos para desordenarlo un poco más, estrujándolo en mis manos, esperando hiciera un aspecto rizado. Trabajé un poco de mousse en él, pero eso fue todo el tiempo que tuve. Me puse rápido una capa de máscara y un poco de lápiz de labios, esperando que él estuviera bien con la apariencia al natural.

Cuando salí de mi habitación, estaba tendido en mi sofá, viendo la televisión, y Hamlet estaba acurrucada en una bola apretada sobre su pecho. Me quedé en estado de shock, seguro que estaba soñando.

Se dio la vuelta y me quedó mirando.

—Hey, tu cabello es rizado. —Asentí. Casi siempre lo llevo lacio. Él dijo: —Me gusta.

Me quedé estancada todavía en el hecho de que mi gata estaba sentada felizmente en su pecho... ronroneando. Él tenía poderes mágicos. Esa era la única respuesta.

—Ven aquí —dijo, sentándose, y movió a Hamlet a su regazo. Me senté con cautela, a pocos metros de distancia.

Señalé a Hamlet, y le dije:

—¿Cómo hiciste eso?

—¿Qué?

—Conseguir sostenerla.

—¿Es ella? —preguntó.

—Sí y ella odia a todo el mundo. Especialmente a mí.

—¿Tu propio gato te odia?

—Estamos trabajando en nuestros problemas.

Se echó a reír.

—Tal vez está molesta de que le diste nombre de chico.

Alcé una mano para acariciarla y, como siempre, recibí un gruñido de recompensa. Niklaus pensaba que el odio de Hamlet hacia mí era muy gracioso. Y siguió abrazándola, lo que significaba que estaba relegada al cojín contrario, porque mi gato me había robado a mí... lo que fuera.

Puaj. Eso era algo que no quería pensar. Quiero decir, obviamente, era una relación secreta, por lo que necesariamente no necesitábamos etiquetas, pero tenía curiosidad. ¿Qué pasaría cuando el año terminara? ¿Incluso duraríamos tanto tiempo?

Me levanté para comenzar la cena y así distraerme.

Hice espaguetis, porque era lo único en que confiaba no estropear cuando estaba nerviosa. Y bueno... yo siempre estaba nerviosa alrededor de Niklaus. Al parecer, tuvo el efecto contrario en Hamlet, que estaba profundamente dormida en su regazo.

Vi mi ventana de oportunidad para lo que había estado anhelando desde que llegó.

Dejé la comida en el fuego, y me dirigí al sofá. No me senté por temor a despertar a la mal humorada, pero puse una mano en su hombro, y me incliné para darle un beso. Puesto que sus manos estaban atrapadas debajo de Hamlet, tuve que controlar el beso. Mis manos encontraron su pelo, que era tan suave y adictivo como siempre, y profundicé el beso. Lo besé duro, ya que podía, y él no hizo ningún esfuerzo para detenerme. Fue el beso que había querido la noche anterior y que él se había negado a darme.

No quería retirarme, pero la cena estaba en marcha. Sus ojos eran oscuros cuando nos separamos.

—Creo que podrías ser un poco malvada —dijo.

Me eché a reír.

—Sí, yo planeé todo esto. Hamlet estaba metido en esto, también.

—Bésame otra vez.

No tuvo que pedir dos veces.

Cada vez que nos besamos, mi confianza crecía más fuerte. Cuanto más lo conocía, más audaz me sentía. Me gustaba... casi tanto como me gustaba él.

Alguien llamó a la puerta, tres golpes fuertes, seguidos por otros tres, sólo unos segundos más tarde. Nuestra respiración era todavía entrecortada por el beso, y no estaba segura de si el demasiado rápido latido de mi corazón se debía a Niklaus o al shock.

—¿Esperas a alguien? —susurró.

Negué con la cabeza.

Otros tres golpes, y luego Caroline gritó a través de la puerta,

—¡Sé que estás allí, Rachel! ¡Abre!

—Mierda.

No hice ningún esfuerzo por ser amable mientras recogí a Hamlet del regazo de Niklaus, y ella se dejó caer en el sofá. Casi ni me di cuenta del gruñido, se había convertido en algo tan común.

Agarré a Niklaus, y tiré de él hasta ponerlo de pie. No tenía ni idea de dónde ponerlo, pero decidió que el baño era probablemente mejor que el dormitorio, ya que en realidad había una puerta.

Lo empujé dentro.

—Lo siento. Me desharé de ella, te lo prometo.

Si hubiéramos ido a su casa.

Me froté mis labios, esperando que no estuvieran tan hinchados como se sentían. Me pasé una mano por el pelo y, cuando estuve segura de que no había nada manifiestamente fuera de lugar, abrí la puerta.

Caroline campante caminó por delante de mí,

—Ya era hora maldita. ¿Qué estabas haciendo?

Fingí un bostezo.

—Oh, ya sabes, simplemente holgazanear.

Ella rodó los ojos, y me miró como si yo fuera la frustrante.

—Es una buena cosa que haya venido entonces. No voy a dejar que te quedes en casa un sábado por la noche abatida por la cosa con Brody.

Agarró mi muñeca y me llevó a mi habitación. Por lo tanto, el cuarto de baño había sido la decisión correcta.

—No estoy abatida —le dije—. ¿Y cómo sabes acerca de la cosa con Brody?

—Porque todo el mundo sabe, cariño. Lo cual, por cierto, estoy cabreada de que no me dijiste que todo ese drama estaba pasando.

—Genial.

—Realmente no hay mucho drama. Vamos a arreglar las cosas pronto, estoy segura —le dije.

—Oh, cariño, ¿No escuchaste? Brody casi rechazó el papel de Hipólito. No lo hizo, gracias a Dios. Blaine le convenció de lo contrario. Pero yo no lo llamaría _'no mucho drama'_.

Me dejé caer en mi cama, mis entrañas retorciéndose como un trapo exprimido. ¿Brody estaba así de molesto? ¿Renunciaría a esa genial parte sólo para que no tuviera que estar cerca de mí?

La voz de Caroline vino de mi armario, y tuve un déjà-vu de la noche en que todo esto empezó. Comenzó sacando tops y faldas, y pregunté,

—¿Qué estás haciendo?

—Vamos a salir. Necesitas recordar que un mundo existe fuera de tu apartamento.

—No, Caroline, en realidad preferiría que no —Pensé en Niklaus en mi cuarto de baño, y me pregunté si nos podría oír.

—Te jodes. No te estoy dando una opción. No he estado bailando por siempre, y necesito de una celestina.

Gemí y me dejé caer de nuevo en la cama. Ella soltó una falda en mi cara.

—Vístete.

Entonces recordé la excusa perfecta,

—No puedo. Tengo la cena cocinándose.

—Genial. Me muero de hambre. ¿Qué vamos a comer?

A veces pensaba que mi vida sería más fácil si estuviera sin amigos.

Volví a la cocina, y ella me siguió. Había dejado la salsa un poco demasiado tiempo y se había quemado en los bordes. Tanto para no estropear espaguetis.

—Caray mujer, ¿Estabas planeando comer tus problemas? ¡Hiciste suficiente para tres personas! —Yo sólo me encogí de hombros. No tenía nada que explicar de por qué estaba cocinando para dos personas (una con un apetito muy grande).

Puse un poco de espagueti en nuestros platos, tratando de dejar un poco a Niklaus, a pesar de que no tenía ni idea de cuándo iba a llegar a comer.

Comí rápidamente, dejando a Caroline dominar la conversación, que era acerca de cuánto tiempo había pasado desde que había tenido sexo realmente bueno. Asentí a lo largo de la conversación, riendo en los lugares correctos, metiendo comida en mi boca todo el tiempo. Limpié mi plato antes de que ella hubiera tocado el suyo. Puse mi plato en el fregadero, y luego me dirigí hacia el pasillo.

—¿A dónde vas? —Preguntó Caroline.

Dije "Baño" por encima de mi hombro, y seguí caminando.

Cuando llegué a la puerta, miré por encima de mi hombro, alegre de encontrar a Caroline preocupada por sus espaguetis, y me deslicé dentro del cuarto.

—¿Se ha ido? —preguntó Niklaus.

—Ssshhh— Estaba apoyado en el fregadero, y llegué a su alrededor para abrir el grifo para cubrir nuestros susurros.

—No. Lo siento. Ella está comiendo nuestros espaguetis.

Sus labios se fruncieron, y me incliné hacia adelante, sofocando mi risa contra su pecho.

—¿Ella se irá pronto?

Levanté la mirada, pero me mantuve cerca contra él.

—No. Ella cree que estoy deprimida por Brody, y está decidida a obligarme a salir.

Me atrajo hacia él y presionó su rostro en el espacio donde el cuello se curvaba en mi hombro. Dejé escapar un gruñido que era extrañamente reminiscente de Hamlet.

Envolví mis brazos alrededor de él, del mismo modo decepcionado.

—Lo sé. Esto es una mierda.

Como si le hubiera dado la idea, sus labios cubrieron mi punto de pulso, succionando suavemente. Me reí, y lo empujé hacia atrás.

Como si fuera una señal, Caroline llamó a la puerta.

—¡Basta de hacer tiempo, chica! ¡He seleccionado tu ropa! —El pomo de la puerta comenzó a girar, y me apuré a interceptarla.

Mantuve mi pie en el camino para que sólo una abertura se formara.

Le dije:

—No estoy ganando tiempo, sólo preparándome. Pásame la ropa, y voy a cambiarme.

Parecía sospechar mi emoción fingida. Nunca me emocionaba cuando me sacaban de esta manera. Seguí sonriendo, como que tal vez la tensión había llegado a mí, y tan sólo había enloquecido finalmente.

Me pasó la ropa, y antes de que tuviera oportunidad de responder, empujé la puerta cerrada y eché llave lo más silenciosamente que pude.

Cuando me di la vuelta, Niklaus estaba desplomado en el inodoro.

Encendí la radio, poniéndola hasta lo más fuerte que podía soportar, y cerré el grifo.

—Lo siento, Niklaus.

Sentado, su cabeza estaba a la altura de mi pecho, y apoyó las manos en mis caderas, tirándome hacia delante.

—Está bien, amor. Esto tenía que suceder tarde o temprano.

—Me gustaría que pudieras venir conmigo.

—A mi también, amor. Pero está bien. Cenaremos en otro momento. Tú debes cambiarte. Cuanto antes salgas de aquí. Menos probable que seamos atrapados.

Asentí con la cabeza. Mis manos temblaban ligeramente mientras sacaba la ropa de mi pecho.

Dijo:

—Voy a cerrar los ojos. —Y le di un agradecido beso rápido en la mejilla

Sonriendo, cerró los ojos, y luego apoyó los codos en las rodillas y la cara entre las manos. Tan rápido como pude, me quité mi camisa, y deseché mis pantalones cortos. Me puse un top negro sobre la cabeza, y luego recogí la falda.

Mi estómago cayó.

Era esa terrible, horrorosamente corta minifalda. Debo haber hecho un ruido, porque Niklaus levantó la cabeza. Mantuvo los ojos cerrados mientras preguntó,

—¿Está todo bien?

Le dije.

—Sí.

A pesar de eso, estaba pensando: _Demonios, no_.

Me deslicé en la falda, y era tan corta como la recordaba. Suspiré. No había manera de que pudiera usar esto.

Llevé una mano al hombro de Niklaus, queriendo decirle que iba a salir para buscar otra cosa, pero sus ojos se abrieron y se fijaron en mis piernas, que de repente se sintieron débiles, como piscinas de telas en vez de músculos y carne y hueso .

Una de sus manos se cerró alrededor para hacerme cosquillas en la parte posterior de la rodilla, y tuve que mantener el equilibrio con una mano en su hombro para evitar que colapsen.

—Estás tratando de matarme, ¿Verdad? —Se atragantó—. ¿No es esta la falda que me dijiste que nunca usarías?

—Y no lo usaré esta noche. Voy a volver a mi habitación para encontrar algo más.

Me volteé, y su otra mano me tocó el muslo.

—Espera.

Sus manos treparon hasta el indecentemente corto dobladillo, y alrededor de la parte posterior de los muslos, a pocos centímetros por debajo de la curva de mi trasero.

—Tú. Eres. Increíblemente. Sexy —Su voz era tan baja que retumbó y pude sentir las vibraciones empapando mi piel. Se inclinó y marcó cada palabra con un casto beso por el costado de mi muslo. Yo podría haber sido la arcilla en sus manos, la forma en que me estaba controlando. Si hubiera intentado, le podría haber dado mi virginidad allí, en el cuarto de baño, sin mucha resistencia.

Pero el puño de Caroline llamó a la puerta, sacándome bruscamente de mi lujuria.

—Maldita sea, Rachel. ¿Quieres apurarte ya?

Con sus palabras, volvió mi miedo. Claro, él pensaba que yo era sexy ahora. Pero las vírgenes eran siempre, más que nada, la cosa menos sexy.

¿Cambiaría de opinión cuando se enterara?

—Me tengo que ir. Lo siento. Probablemente todavía hay espaguetis sobrantes si quieres un poco después de que nos vayamos. Yo... yo te llamo, ¿Vale?

Asintió, con los ojos aún oscuros, inquebrantables.

Tropecé hacia el pasillo, un lío de hormonas y emociones. Estaba tan distraída que ni siquiera recordaba que tenía la intención de cambiarme hasta que ya estuve abrochada en el coche de Caroline y de camino hacia el club.

* * *

_**Atuendo de Rachel en Polyvore**_


	13. Chapter 13

Éxtasis, el club estaba oscuro y nublado cuando entramos. El ritmo de la música latía a través de las paredes y el suelo, penetrando en mi piel, me senté en la orilla. Esta no era mi escena en absoluto, pero Caroline la amaba. Me imagine que todo lo que tenía que hacer era pasar el rato en el bar, tal vez hablar con un chico o dos para que ella saliera de mi espalda. Luego, probablemente, fuera a casa con un tipo y me dejara su coche.

Así es como estas cosas suelen ser.

Lo que no había previsto era la forma en la que mi cambio de atuendo iba a cambiar el plan normal. Estuvimos apenas en las puertas como un minuto antes de que un chico me invitara a bailar. Me negué, por lo cual me gané una mirada de Caroline.

—¿Qué? —Le grité sobre la música.

—Tú dijiste que yo tenía que venir, no que tenía que bailar.

Nos paramos en el bar, y trabajé bajo la bandera de un camarero, mientras ella me reprendía.

—¡Eres la persona más exasperante que he conocido! ¡Te ves humeantemente caliente esta noche, y todo lo que vas a hacer es sentarte aquí y hacer pucheros como siempre!

—¡Entonces tal vez deberías haber dejado que me quedara en casa para hacer pucheros!

Un chico dio un golpecito en mi hombro, y yo ni siquiera esperé a que preguntara algo antes de decirle.

—¡NO!

Caroline puso las manos en sus caderas y, para una chica que lucía como una Barbie, todavía era bastante intimidante.

—Me doy cuenta de que estás molesta y tienes mucho que hacer. Estoy tratando de ser comprensiva, pero ¿Cuál es tu problema?

—¡No tengo un problema, Caroline! Simplemente no me gusta que creas que me puedes arrastrar a lugares sin ningún tipo de preocupación por lo que yo realmente quiero.

—¡Bien! ¡No importa! ¡Me rindo! ¡Siéntate aquí y haz pucheros! ¡Me voy a bailar!

Se dio la vuelta y se abrió paso entre la multitud, derribando varias bebidas y golpeando a la gente fuera de su camino. Esa Barbie daba miedo.

Me acerqué a un taburete, consciente del hecho de que mi falda corta estaba hecha de tal manera que mis piernas desnudas estaban pegadas al plástico. No me sorprendería que mi trasero estuviera pasando el rato, pero, en ese momento, estaba demasiado molesta como para preocuparme.

Ordené un Jack con Coca y me senté allí mientras esperaba. Sabía que tenía buenas intenciones, pero la solución a todos los problemas del mundo no eran fiestas.

Siempre había sabido que éramos personas muy diferentes, pero nunca me había dado cuenta de lo mucho que ella no me entendía.

—¿Puedo invitarte un trago? —Una voz me preguntó por encima del hombro.

Levanté mi copa llena, y la ignoró.

El tipo se sentó junto a mí de todos modos. Se inclinó para preguntarme algo más, y le espeté.

—¡No estoy interesada!

Entonces una voz familiar respondió.

—Me alegro de oír eso.

Casi me caigo de mi silla cuando entendí el acento.

—¡Niklaus!

Niklaus era el tipo sentado junto a mí, una gorra calada hasta los ojos, cubriendo su cabello rubio precioso.

No había sonado como Niklaus cuando había hablado.

—Sonabas como...

Cuando respondió esta vez su acento se había ido, y se escuchaba estadounidense. No un dialecto particular, sólo... normal.

—Soy un actor, Rachel. Sé cómo cubrir mi acento.

Todavía en shock, le pregunté:

—¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? ¿Y si alguien te ve?

—Estoy de incognito, algo así. Y si alguien lo hace, sólo voy a decir que nos encontramos el uno al otro por casualidad. Soy un profesor. No se supone que me tenga que comportar todo el tiempo como tal y no tener vida social.

—¿Pero por qué?

—Porque yo no podía soportar la idea de que bailaras con alguien más en esa falda.

Su mano rozó mi muslo, y todo el calor de antes salió corriendo hacia atrás.

—¡Niklaus, para! ¡Alguien va a ver! ¿Qué pasa si Caroline vuelve?

—Con base al programa que ustedes hicieron hace un rato, yo no creo que eso suceda pronto.

Me encogí. Tal vez estaba siendo una pequeña perra.

—Vamos.

Se puso de pie, y me ofreció una mano. Miré a mi alrededor, con miedo de tomarla. Estaba tan oscuro. Si había alguien aquí que conociéramos, no tendríamos forma de saber a menos que nos encontráramos cara a cara. Esto era demasiado grande para una oportunidad.

—Deja de pensar tanto —me dijo y pasó un brazo alrededor de mi cintura deslizándome del asiento.

La piel desnuda de mis muslos chilló vergonzosamente contra el asiento, pero él no parecía darse cuenta o preocuparse. Enroscó nuestros dedos juntos y me atrajo a la multitud.

Mantuve la cabeza baja, concentrándome en poner mis pies justo en donde tenían que ir. Me condujo a un nivel inferior, donde estaba de alguna manera más oscura y los cuerpos eran apretados fuertemente. No veía a la gente que estaba a mi lado. Tiró de mí hasta que estuvimos en el último rincón, y luego me tiró entre él y la pared. Estaba de espaldas al resto de la habitación, y su alta figura me cubrió por completo.

Su aliento le hizo cosquillas a mi oreja mientras el susurraba.

—¿Mejor?

Asentí con la cabeza. Era mejor. Quiero decir, todavía estábamos en un club y yo preferiría haber estado en casa sola, pero esta era la mejor experiencia en un club que jamás había tenido.

Aún a sabiendas de lo que sentía por mí, estaba demasiado nerviosa para bailar con él cara a cara. Así que me volví hasta que mi espalda estaba presionada frente a él. Sus manos se dirigieron de inmediato a mis caderas, tirando de mí en su contra. La sensación sacó todo el aire de mis pulmones.

Cerré los ojos para no tener que mirar a la pared y traté de dejar que la música corriera a través de mí. Poco a poco, su cadera se inclinó hacia adelante, y yo le seguí, empujándome hacia atrás contra él. Exhaló contra mi oído, y envió escalofríos por mi espina dorsal. Deslizó una mano por mi cadera hasta mi estómago.

Con los dedos extendidos, su pulgar descansaba una pulgada por debajo de mi sujetador y arrastró su dedo meñique a la cintura de la falda. Usó esa mano para tirar de mí hacia él, al mismo tiempo que rodó su cadera.

Estrellas bailaban detrás de mis ojos cerrados y mi latido iba a juego con el repiqueteo constante de la música. Su cuerpo contra el mío parecía magnificar la habitación ya calentada, y sentí que el sudor comenzaba a mojar mi cuello. Sus caderas siguieron rodando al ritmo de la música, lenta y sensualmente, pero una vez cada mucho tiempo y en un tiempo fuerte, su cadera empujo con más fuerza la mía. Sus labios rozaron la piel de mi cuello y me estaba cayendo, cayendo, cayendo en el sentimiento.

No fue suficiente. ¿Podría alguna vez tener suficiente de él? Llevé mis manos arriba y detrás de mí, enredándolas en su pelo, y él tarareaba su aprobación. La mano sobre mi estómago se acercó, corriendo ligeramente de mi brazo en alto por mi lado. Él rozó el costado de mi pecho, y el toque me hizo temblar, sus deseos se ampliaron cuando sus dedos pasaron de la falda indecente, a mi muslo.

La canción había cambiado, pero nosotros no lo hicimos. Sus manos seguían volviéndome loca. Nuestros cuerpos se quedaron fuertemente apretados. Todavía estaba tan excitada que me sentía mareada de deseo. Todo el mundo daba vueltas, y nosotros estábamos parados todavía. O tal vez éramos nosotros los que estábamos dando vueltas. Todo lo que sabía era que estaban todos los demás y luego estábamos nosotros, y nunca quise que fuera de otra manera.

Encontró ese punto debajo de mi oreja, y gemí. Me alegró que la música se tragara el sonido. Mordisqueó mi cuello con los dientes y le clavé las uñas en el suyo como respuesta.

—Dios, Rachel, ¿Tienes alguna idea de lo mucho que te deseo?

Nuestras caderas giraron otra vez, y yo estaba segura de que tenía una idea bastante buena.

La canción terminó, y todo lo que pude tomar acerca de todo esto.

Deslicé mi teléfono fuera de mi sujetador, donde se había escondido muy bien. Niklaus gimió y apretó nuestras caderas juntas otra vez en respuesta, pero me concentré en mi teléfono. Mis manos estaban temblando, pero me las arreglé para escribirle un texto a Caroline.

_Conocí a alguien. Me estoy yendo. Lo siento pero te veo luego. Hablamos mañana?_

No esperé por una respuesta antes de que Niklaus me llevara hacia la salida.

Por una vez, no me importó lo rápido que nos fuimos en su motocicleta. Me agarré con fuerza y trató de llevarnos más rápido a su casa.

Sus labios estaban en mi cuello incluso antes de que pusiera la llaveen mi puerta. Mi respiración era tan pesada que sólo podía llamarse jadeando. Cuando por fin tuve la puerta abierta, lo empujé con tanta fuerza que se estrelló contra la pared. Mañana tendría que comprobar y asegurarme de que no había un agujero. Tan pronto como la puerta estuvo cerrada, nos estábamos besando.

Había tirado de mis tacones entre la moto y mi puerta, y ahora sin ellos, él estaba demasiado lejos. El pensamiento debe habernos ocurrido a ambos al mismo tiempo, porque sus manos dejaron mis muslos, y tomó mi trasero, levantándome para que pudiera envolver mis piernas alrededor de su cintura.

Mi espalda se estrelló contra la puerta, y jadeé. Su lengua se deslizó en mi boca, meneándola dentro y fuera, rápido y fuerte, exactamente de la manera que me gustaba.

—Cama —Jadeé entre besos.

Se echó hacia atrás lo suficiente como para decir.

—¿Estás segura?

Luego, nos estábamos besando de nuevo, y el ritmo se había puesto tan seductor e hipnotizante como la música que había estado en el club.

Él volvió a preguntar.

—Rachel, ¿Estás segura?

¿Estaba segura? ¿Por qué él me estaba haciendo estas preguntas? ¿Se daba cuenta de que sólo quería besarlo? Deseaba besarlo hasta que el resto del mundo desapareciera.

—Cama —le dije de nuevo.

—Esa no es una respuesta.

Se dirigió a la habitación de todos modos.

Me aferré a él con fuerza, transfiriendo mis besos en la mandíbula y el cuello para que pudiera concentrarse en caminar.

De alguna manera me las arreglé para quedar atrapada en las cortinas.

Igual que literalmente atrapados.

Mi pendiente estaba atrapado en el material y no me di cuenta hasta que él siguió caminando. El dolor atravesó mi oído y el lado de la cabeza.

Grité en respuesta.

—¿Qué? ¡Lo siento! ¿Qué pasa? ¿Qué debo hacer?

—Oreja. —aparentemente, lo había reducido apenas a una palabra.

—Maldición. Quédate quieta.

Trató de usar ambas manos para liberar mi pendiente, pero luego perdió el equilibrio, y ambos nos estrellamos contra el costado de mi tocador que estaba justo dentro de mi dormitorio.

A juzgar por la forma en que mi codo estaba adolorido, iba a tener un enorme golpe mañana.

Cuando el dolor se calmó, me reí, porque, como de costumbre, mi vida era ridícula. Y con la suerte que tenía, era una de esos mitad risa mitad híbridos. Los dos nos reímos hasta quedarnos sin aliento por una razón completamente diferente ahora. Mi cara estaba adolorida por el golpe del tocador.

Mi pendiente aún sujeto a la cortina, y mis piernas todavía estaban alrededor de su cintura. Entre risas, Niklaus me dio un beso dulce en la frente.

Tal vez la ridiculez no era tan mala.

—Está bien, vamos a desenredarte. Te voy a bajar ¿De acuerdo?

Me puso suavemente en el suelo, y mi pulso en estampida, comenzó a desacelerarse. Lo intentó durante unos minutos para liberarme, pero sus dedos eran grandes y torpes. Finalmente le dije.

—Sólo deshaz el pendiente. Voy a sacarlo de la cortina mañana.

Riendo, hizo lo que le pedí.

Mientras que antes me sintiera como si estuviera ardiendo en nuestro beso. Ahora, el calor que se extendió a través de mí era diferente, más dulce. Luz de las velas en lugar de una llama abierta.

Se frotó el hombro que había golpeado el tocador y dijo.

—Estamos un poco en líos.

Pellizqué mis dedos juntos y dije.

—Un poquito.

Acurrucó una mano alrededor de mi cuello, y me atrajo hacia delante, presionando otro beso en mi frente. Cerré los ojos, pensando que así era como se sentía la perfección.

—Creo que tal vez esa cortina nos hizo un favor. Tus piernas en esa linda falda casi mataron mi autocontrol.

Sonreí.

—Te dije que nunca me he dejado llevar.

—Oh, estoy definitivamente contento de que te dejaras llevar. Es un recuerdo que atesoraré por un muy largo tiempo.

Le di una palmada en el brazo, pero no me importó la sonrisa pícara.

—Probablemente debería irme ahora, antes de que pierda la cabeza de nuevo —dijo Él.

Lo dejé ir, a pesar de que una gran parte de mí estaba gritando en protesta. Y cuando se fue, yo celebré, casi de la misma manera que cuando me enteré que había conseguido entrar al reparto de Fedra.

Bailé.

Porque... finalmente... las cosas iban bien.

* * *

**¡HOY ES MI CUMPLEAÑOS!**


	14. Chapter 14

_****__****__**Declaimer: **__Esta Historia es una Adaptación, al igual que todas mis historias._

* * *

Las cosas estaban tan mal.

La primera interpretación de _Fedra_ fue un desastre de proporciones épicas. Incluso después de dos semanas, Brody no me hablaba en absoluto antes de empezar, y parecía que todos en el elenco estaban de su lado, basado en las miradas que estaba recibiendo. Y, aunque el primer ensayo tiende a ser un poco obsoleto, ya que todo el mundo está sentado alrededor de una mesa, ésta vez fue peor que la pizza de hace una semana.

De vez en cuando, Stefan sacudía su cabeza, y prácticamente podía verlo pensar, _¿Qué sucedió con la gente que escogí la semana pasada?_

Cada escena seguía empeorando como un tornillo que entra en el ángulo equivocado, pero sólo seguimos adelante, tratando de hacer algo que funcionara cuando claramente, no lo haría.

Cuando todo terminó, me sentí desinflada. Había estado tan emocionada por esta obra. Había estado esperando por algo como esto desde el primer año y ahora estaba aquí y era insoportable.

Stefan fingía cierto optimismo, diciendo que las cosas mejorarían en el escenario. No creo que nadie le creyera.

Y si lo hacían, esa extraviada esperanza disminuyó cuando tuvimos nuestro primer ensayo en el escenario, que si es posible, fue aún peor. El malestar entre Brody y yo parecía impregnar todo el elenco hasta que todo el mundo estaba rígido y crispado.

Las clases no estaban mucho mejor.

Brody se quedó lejos de mí, y Caroline seguía enojada, así que yo estaba desmintiendo esa cita sobre que ningún hombre es una isla. Estaba totalmente sola.

Excepto por Niklaus.

Estaba aterrorizada por la profundidad de mis sentimientos por él. Las cosas eran demasiado buenas. Nada en la vida era así de increíble, al menos no en mi vida. Me detuvo después Preparación Superior; el miércoles por la mañana.

—Rachel, espera un segundo.

Me tomé mi tiempo empacando mis cosas, esperando que todo el mundo abandonara el laboratorio de computación. Cuando estábamos solos pregunté:

—¿Qué pasa?

Sonrió.

—Nada.

Luego me presionó contra la mesa del computador detrás de mí y me besó.

Jadeé en estado de shock, y su lengua irrumpió en mi boca. No hice nada, pero parpadeé y entonces me había levantado sobre la mesa, sus caderas instaladas entre mis muslos abiertos, y su boca quemaba contra la mía.

No hubo lentitud en este beso. Fue un momento de frenesí, robado, y yo estaba girando con deseo. Me aferraba a él, segura de que estaba a punto de caer a pedazos en sus brazos, y luego se retiró.

Tuve que concentrarme en respirar durante varios largos segundos antes de que se me ocurriera incluso enojarme. Golpeé con fuerza sus bíceps.

—¿Estás loco? ¿En qué estabas pensando? ¿Qué pasa si alguien entra? —Le empujé a varios pies de distancia, y salté de la mesa, mis piernas inestables contra el piso.

—Estaba pensando en que tú te veías totalmente demasiado sexy para las primeras horas de la mañana.

Endurecí mi mirada.

—Lo digo en serio, Niklaus.

—Yo también —dijo. Me tomó por el codo y me llevó a la esquina más alejada de la sala, donde no podíamos ser vistos desde la puerta, y tendríamos aviso si alguien entraba—. Cuando se trata de ti, Rachel, soy muy serio.

¿Estaba dando a entender lo que yo pensaba que estaba insinuando? La mirada en sus ojos era peligrosa. No podía pensar con claridad cuando estaba tan cerca de mí. Intentó atraerme para otro beso, pero incluso fuera de la vista de la puerta, estaba demasiado asustada, demasiado miedosa. Se sentía como esa primera noche, juntos, en mi cama otra vez. ¿Era yo? ¿Estaba lista para algo como esto?

Giré mi cabeza, y sus labios encontraron mi cuello en su lugar.

Todo era tan confuso.

¿Cómo puedo querer algo tanto y no quererlo al mismo tiempo? Una parte de mí quería doblar mis brazos alrededor de él y orar porque sus labios nunca dejaran mi piel. Y una parte de mí quería correr gritando en la otra dirección.

La segunda parte salió ganando.

Me retiré de su abrazo y levanté una mano para impedir que me siguiera.

—No puedo. Tengo que irme. Quiero tratar de encontrar a Brody antes del ensayo de esta noche, a ver si podemos resolver las cosas.

Entonces huí del laboratorio, mi piel todavía ardiendo por su toque.

Brody se había ido para el momento en que llegué a la sala de espera, y no logré estar a solas con él durante el resto del día. Pensé en pedir hablar con él antes del ensayo, pero todos estaban alrededor, mirando, y yo, sinceramente, no tenía la energía.

Pero eso significaba que nuestro tercer ensayo comenzó tan pobremente como el resto.

* * *

Stefan, que no tenía ni idea del drama fuera del escenario, estaba confundido. Creo que podría decir que todo provenía de Brody y yo, razón por la cual nos mandó lejos. Dijo que sólo quería pasar más tiempo con el coro, pero todavía quería que nosotros trabajáramos un poco. Por lo tanto, nos mandó a un espacio del taller más pequeño para trabajar a solas... con Niklaus.

Tenía que ser una señal del Apocalipsis. Cosas tan terribles sólo ocurrían cuando el mundo estaba a punto de terminar.

Envidiaba la compostura de Niklaus. No demostraba nada.

Yo, por el contrario, era un accidente de tren en forma humana.

Hicimos nuestra primera escena juntos dos veces. Brody estaba sin vida y yo era lamentable.

No importa cuántas veces Niklaus murmuró entre líneas 'Despierten' o '¡Intensidad!' o '¡Aumenten las apuestas!' Todavía estábamos horribles.

Niklaus, que sabía de lo que ambos éramos capaces de hacer, se volvía cada vez más frustrado. No se molestó en fingir optimismo.

—Ambos tómense cinco.

Fui al baño y salpiqué mi cara con agua. Esto tenía que parar. Si pude actuar junto a Noah, ciertamente puedo actuar junto a Brody, no importa cómo de molesto esté. Era mi mejor amigo, pero tengo que aprender a dejar de lado mis emociones y pensar en él como cualquier otra persona si quería ser actor.

Sintiéndome un poco mejor, hice mi camino de regreso a la sala de taller.

Brody y Niklaus ya estaban dentro hablando.

—Sé que hay cosas personales entre los dos, pero tienes que superarlo —dijo Niklaus.

—Estoy tratando. No es así de simple.

Niklaus estaba de espaldas a mí, pero podía ver la cara de Brody, que estaba pálida y arrugada, como una pieza desechada de papel. Me atraganté, deseando que todo esto terminara o que nunca hubiera sucedido.

—No te estás esforzando lo suficiente. Así que, ella no correspondió a tus sentimientos. Así es la vida. —Mi mandíbula cayó. ¿Cómo podía ser tan cruel? ¿Niklaus, quien había sido tan dulce y comprensivo cuando me reuní con él sobre esta misma pelea?—. Eso pasa. Tienes que crecer. ¿Eres un actor o no? No puedes dejar que tus sentimientos por ella dicten tu vida.

Mi boca se secó, y un duro bulto se formó en mi garganta.

Empuje la puerta el resto del camino y dije:

—Eso es suficiente. —El fuego en mi voz me sorprendió, pero no debería haberlo hecho. Odiaba ver a Brody herido y finalmente no era solo yo la causa. Las palabras de Niklaus se habían hundido bajo mi piel, dolientes, y mis manos temblaban con ira.

Brody parecía horrorizado al verme.

Niklaus no lucía culpable, lo que sólo hizo que mi ira ardiera más caliente. Caminé hasta que estuve entre los dos, bloqueando a Brody de la vista.

—Esto no es asunto tuyo —le dije a Niklaus.

Se volvió hacia mí, y su cara entera parecía cerrarse con su ceño fruncido.

—Es mi asunto cuando ambos traen sus problemas ajenos al ensayo.

Sabía, lógicamente, que tenía razón. Y yo sabía que era mi maestro y este era su trabajo, pero el juicio en su tono me hirió de todas formas.

Y yo lo quería herir de vuelta.

—Probablemente tiene razón —dije—. Tal vez las relaciones no tienen cabida aquí. Es una mala idea mezclarlos, ¿No cree?

Estaba tan tranquilo, que me hizo querer sacudirlo. Quería hundir mis dedos en su hombro y empujar y tirar y empujar.

—Rachel, estás siendo poco profesional.

—_¿Estoy siendo poco profesional?_ Oh, ¡Qué gracioso, viniendo de ti!

—Tú y yo podemos hablar sobre esto más tarde. —Su mano tocó mi codo, y odié que incluso enojada, su toque hiciera mis rodillas débiles. Me alejé.

—No quiero hablar de esto más tarde. Sólo quiero que dirijas. Quiero que permanezcas fuera de mis asuntos con Brody. ¿Me oyes? ¿Entiendes? Mantente alejado. Eso es todo lo que quiero de ti.

Finalmente, algo en su expresión calmada se agrietó. Apretó su mandíbula, y por un segundo apretó sus ojos, cerrándolos. No se sentía tan bien como pensé que sería verlo afectado. Y ya quería retractarme.

—Está bien. —Levantó las manos y repitió—: Está bien. Como director, ambos necesitan conseguir juntar su mierda antes del próximo ensayo, a menos que quieran empezar a buscar sus suplentes. Pueden retirarse.

La puerta se cerró de golpe en su salida, y escuché el eco una y otra vez en mi mente. Fui tan estúpida. Esto fue TAN estúpido.

Me había olvidado casi por completo que Brody estaba allí hasta que él dijo:

—Santa mierda, Rachel. ¿Él es el tipo?

Podría haberlo negado. Podría haberle contado toda la historia. Podría haber corrido. Pero me sentía demasiado vacía para moverme. Me derrumbé sobre mis rodillas, envolviendo mis brazos alrededor de mi cintura como si de alguna manera me mantuviera unida, como si con agarrarme lo suficientemente fuerte, el dolor no fluiría.

Pero lo hizo.

Y los espacios vacíos en mí estuvieron súbitamente llenos de palabras de las que me arrepentí y la vergüenza que sentía y la ausencia de él. No había nada más que hacer, salvo llorar.

Salió de mí, lento y constante, subiendo como la marea, arrasando con todo lo que había amado de nuestro tiempo juntos.

Una mano tocó mi hombro, y me di la vuelta, esperando.

Era Brody.

Lento e inseguro, se arrodilló junto a mí y me tomó en sus brazos. Dudé por un momento, sabiendo cómo se sentía, sabiendo lo difícil que debía ser para él, sabiendo que como de costumbre era demasiado bueno para mí.

Entonces no pude resistir más. Yo ya era egoísta, ¿Cuál era el daño?

Me hundí en sus brazos, y lo dejé ir. Era el grito horrible de todos los gritos horribles, pero no me importaba. Porque mi capacidad para arruinar las cosas buenas no tenía límites.

—Está bien —dijo Noah—. No fue tan malo.

—¿No fue tan malo? —Froté mis ojos, y mis manos se mancharon de negro—. Tal vez en comparación con el Holocausto. Pero a como las rupturas funcionan, creo que fue bastante mala.

Él se puso rígido.

—¿Ustedes estaban juntos? ¿Cómo realmente juntos?

—Durante un par de semanas, técnicamente, antes de que lo arruinara. —Dios, no es de extrañar que siga virgen. Debo de haber roto todo un mundo de espejos en una vida pasada.

Contra todo pronóstico, a él realmente le había gustado mucho. A pesar de que salí corriendo de él durante el sexo con una terrible excusa. A pesar del hecho de que todavía no había dormido con él. A pesar de cómo terrible y jodidamente torpe era yo. Le gustaba. Sollocé nuevamente, porque no era justo.

—Te gusta mucho, ¿No?

Luchando por respirar, asentí.

—Sí. Sé que es una locura. Sé que es estúpido. Pero, pero... nos conocimos antes de que fuera nuestro profesor, y yo no puedo simplemente olvidarlo. Lo intenté. Lo intentamos. Supongo que tendré que olvidarlo ahora.

Brody me meció hacia adelante y hacia atrás, y a pesar de que era muy agradable, me hizo sentir joven e inmadura. Poco profesional, tal y como había dicho Niklaus.

—Él te perdonará —dijo Brody—. Yo lo haría.

Quería preguntar si eso significaba que Brody me había perdonado ahora, pero tenía demasiado miedo. Así que me quedé en sus brazos, llorando y callada, en caso de que esto fuera sólo un respiro temporal, en caso de que esto fuera todo lo que obtendría.

Para cuando salimos del estudio, el ensayo había terminado, y todos los demás se habían ido. Me acompañó hasta mi coche, y me puse a esperar... esperando que quizás estuviéramos bien. No me besó en la mejilla como lo hubiera hecho antes. Descansó una mano en mi hombro. Y aunque fue diferente, era suficiente.

—Va a estar bien —dijo. Y esperaba que estuviera hablando de todo... sobre nosotros, sobre Niklaus, de la vida.

Necesitaba que todo fuera bien.


	15. Chapter 15

___**Declaimer:** __Esta Historia es una Adaptación, al igual que todas mis historias._

* * *

Pensé en ir a su apartamento tan pronto como llegué a casa, pero, a decir verdad, me daba miedo. Y era mucho más fácil simplemente sentir pena de mí misma. Tenía una tarina de helado de galletas con chispas de chocolate en la nevera en espera para ciertas ocasiones. Hubiera estado bien compartirla con Caroline, pero no puedo permitirme contarle el secreto a alguien, y no era tan egoísta como para hacerle presenciar a Brody más de mi autocompasión. Prometió que no le diría a nadie, y le creí.

Me senté en un extremo del sofá, Hamlet extendida en el otro. Me preguntaba si podría consolarme. Fue buena conmigo sólo una vez en otro momento triste, así que tal vez tenía una oportunidad. Llegue a ella, y no sólo me recibió con su usual gruñido, también con un silbido.

Estaba claramente del lado de Niklaus.

Pensé en ir a él mil veces, tal vez mil y una. Pero tenía que enfrentarlo —estuvo fuera de mi alcance desde el comienzo. Se habría cansado de mí eventualmente, una vez el factor prohibido desapareciese. Y no podía ni siquiera empezar a contemplar lo que habría pasado si hubiésemos sido atrapados. Incluso pensar en ello me llenaba de adrenalina, como cuando me besó en el laboratorio para que nadie nos viera. Tal vez me hacía un favor, cortando los lazos ahora. Quiero decir, apesta siete mil millones de veces, pero habría sido peor después de más tiempo.

En mi tenue, tranquilo apartamento, en mi inducida neblina de helado, podía admitir que me enamoré de él. Nuestra oh-tan-breve relación fue como pasar un día a la luz del sol después de vivir eternamente bajo tierra (mi antiguo yo siendo el topo en esta historia). Tal vez eso era todo lo que obteníamos de una relación como esta —destellos de luz. Tal vez era demasiado brillante para ser sostenida durante un prolongado periodo de tiempo. Tal vez debería estar agradecida.

No me sentía agradecida. Me sentía miserable (y llena de helado).

* * *

Estábamos en el laboratorio de nuevo el Miércoles, y nunca se acercó a más de un metro de mi área. En el ensayo de esa noche, se sentó en primera fila tomando notas, y no dijo una sola palabra.

Jueves y Viernes fueron igual. Pensé que la actuación en los ensayos mejoró ahora que Brody y yo habíamos remendado las cosas (en parte).

No éramos tan cercanos como antes. No nos veía saliendo solos en un futuro, pero hablábamos sin ningún percance, y ambas mentes se despejaron lo suficiente como para centrarse en la obra.

Regresé a mi estado de hombre-topo durante el fin de semana, nunca dejando mi apartamento, duchándome sólo cuando era absolutamente necesario. Cualquier otro fin de semana, Caroline me habría forzado a salir, pero aún seguía un poco cabreada por mi actitud en el club.

Así que, estaba muy sola.

No tenía a nadie, sólo a Hamlet, que me odiaba con el fuego de mil soles.

Transcurrí una semana entera en estado de soledad antes de que me pusiera nerviosa por no hacer nada al respecto.

Me pasé durante sus horas de oficina, demasiado asustada como para enfrentarlo en casa o después de clases.

Cuando me acerqué a la puerta, estaba en el teléfono.

—Lo sé. —Estaba asintiendo, sonriendo—. Lo sé. Estaré en casa antes de que te des cuenta. ¿Qué son, sólo tres meses más?

Me congelé. Me pegué a la pared frente a su puerta, y mis pulmones parecían vacíos sin importar cuantas bocanadas tomara.

—¿Eso? No, lo superé. Realmente no era algo con lo que comenzar… sólo un inconveniente.

Algo se desmoronó en mi interior, algo que ya había estado vulnerable y débil, pero que ahora se estaba rompiendo y rompiendo.

—Debería haberlo sabido. Lo sé, pero ahora se acabó, y realmente no me importa ya, ¿Sabes? Sí, sí. Encontraré otro sitio en el que trabajar. Es sólo que no vale la pena.

¿No vale la pena?

Creía, hasta entonces, que mantendría la esperanza, aunque tratara de convencerme de lo contrario.

Esperanza… era tan hija de puta.

No lloraría. Él lo había superado. Tenía que hacerlo, también. Y necesitaba asegurarme de que lo supiera. Si estaba pensando en marcharse para alejarse de mí, tenía que arreglar eso. No sería la razón de que se fuera.

Antes de que cambiase de opinión, extendí la mano y llamé a la puerta, entrando.

Alzó la mirada, y tartamudeé sobre lo que le iba a decir a continuación. Me miró por un segundo, el teléfono en su mano olvidado.

Finalmente, parpadeó y regresó a su conversación.

—Oye, tengo que irme. Te llamaré más tarde, ¿De acuerdo?

Odiaba a quienquiera que estuviera en el otro lado. ¿Era una chica? ¿Tenía una novia en Filadelfia? ¿Fui sólo una aventura para él, sólo sexo (o bien, casi sexo)? Quienquiera que fuese habló durante otros veinte segundos mientras él decía síes y vales y asentía.

Cuando colgó, todavía no tenía idea de lo que diría.

Sólo me miró por un momento, y luego dijo:

—¿Cómo puedo ayudarte, Rachel?

Su tono formal me repugnó, pero traté de copiarlo lo mejor que pude.

—Sólo quería disculparme por mi comportamiento durante nuestro ensayo. Brody y yo hemos arreglado todo.

Interrumpió:

—Lo noté.

Mis pensamientos tartamudeaban, huyendo por el momento.

—Así que... yo, mm, prometo que no volverá a suceder. En el futuro, mantendré una actitud profesional. No traeré a colación mi vida personal a tu ensayo o al aula.

Dejó la pluma con la que jugueteaba, y comenzó a levantarse.

—Rachel…

No pude escuchar lo que iba a decir. Si tenía que oírle decir que dejarme no era fácil (cuando sabía que no le importaba), terminaría llorando y haciendo el ridículo. Así que le interrumpí.

—No hay problema. Lo he superado. No es gran cosa, ¿Verdad?

Hizo una pausa y estaba segura de que sabía que mentía, de que podía ver dentro de mi revuelto estómago y mi retorcido corazón. Quise que me creyera.

Estoy bien. Lo he superado. Estoy bien. Bien. Bien.

—Cierto —dijo finalmente.

Inhalé codiciosamente.

—Genial. Gracias por tu tiempo. ¡Que tengas un buen día! —Luego salí por la puerta y corrí, corrí, corrí por las escaleras hacia el exterior, donde pude tragar saliva y llenar mis pulmones hasta no tener ganas de llorar.

Desde entonces, construí muros con sonrisas y me cerré con risas.

* * *

Quedé con Caroline, prometiéndole que iría a bailar cuando quisiera. Me enfoqué en el ensayo, memorizando todas mis líneas una semana antes del fin del libro. Me adentré en Marzo como un soldado, avanzando, negándome a mirar hacia atrás. Eric elogió mi trabajo en los ensayos, diciendo que podía sentir mi vergüenza, el odio a mí misma en cada palabra, que podía verlo incluso en mi postura. Sonreí y fingí como si estuviera contenta de oírlo.

Me centré en la graduación, cuando me iría y a quién sabe dónde.

Tal vez llegaría al límite de la tarjeta de crédito y viajaría con Caroline. Tal vez volvería a casa y trabajaría, para ahorrar un poco de dinero. A mamá le encantaría. Tal vez me quedaría aquí y conseguiría un trabajo en Target o algo así. Sólo tenía que llegar hasta el final. Las cosas mejorarían. Entonces… lo manejaría. Le contaría a Caroline todo, y acabaríamos con el dolor. Entonces.

No puedo esperar por el Entonces.

Parecía posible. Parecía capaz de hacerse.

Hasta que el Ahora lo jodió todo.

Estábamos a una semana de vacaciones de primavera —un muy necesario descanso. La tarde del Viernes nos tenía a todos en la caja negra del teatro para ser dirigidos a los talleres del decorado. El departamento entero estaba reunido en el teatro —los directores Junior petrificados, todos los demás iban del aburrimiento a la alegría sádica.

Estaba avanzando, deseando que el tiempo pasara, cuando Blaine se levantó para hacer un anuncio antes de la primera escena.

Se aclaró la garganta, extraordinariamente serio para Blaine.

—Así que… Ayer fui al médico…

—¿Y estás embarazado? —gritó alguien desde atrás.

—No. —Sonrió, aunque levemente—. En realidad… tengo mono.

Hubo un latido antes de que colara.

—El médico dijo que la incubación ocurre entre cuatro y ocho semanas, lo que significa que ya podría haberla tenido en Enero o Febrero. Así que... es posible que quieran tener cuidado con beber después de otra persona y... otras cosas.

Enero o Febrero. La fiesta. Besé a Blaine en la fiesta. Todos lo hicimos… con todos.

Por instinto, mis ojos buscaron a los otros miembros de esa fiesta. Sus expresiones eran tan ansiosas y temerosas como la mía. Si Blaine era contagioso ya en ese entonces, significaba que podía tenerla, junto con

Brody, y Caroline, y Katherine, y cada persona en la fiesta.

Y Niklaus

Mierda.

* * *

Me encontré con él tan pronto como las escenas habían terminado.

Los actores se arremolinaban aún en sus trajes. Profesores felicitaban a sus alumnos, y todos gravitaban hacia sus grupos, haciendo planes para el fin de semana. Todo el mundo parecía tranquilo y feliz, y me sentí como si el mundo se estuviese acabando.

Caminar hacia Niklaus era como entrar en una habitación llena de ántrax.

Pero lo hice de todos modos.

Por suerte, él no estaba hablando con nadie, simplemente comprobando algo en su teléfono. Estuve detrás de él durante unos momentos. Sólo estar tan cerca de él me afectó. Realmente era como un veneno. Lo inhalé, y pude sentir cómo caían los muros y la protección que había construido.

No sé si hice un ruido o si me sintió detrás de él pero se volvió y me miró. Por un segundo, pensé que iba a sonreír. Entonces su expresión cambió y estuvo en alerta. Como si no confiara en mí. Entonces su rostro estuvo en blanco.

Tuve todas estas emociones y recuerdos que empujaron contra mis barricadas, tratando de derramarse hacia el exterior. Parecía que no podría importarle menos.

Quería escupirlo y correr, pero sabía que era una mala idea. No es exactamente normal advertir a tu profesor de que tal vez le habías contagiado mono.

—¿Podemos hablar en privado...? —le pregunté.

Miró alrededor de la habitación, y pude imaginar hacía donde se iban sus ojos. Hacia Stefan probablemente. Tal vez hacia Brody. O Noah. A quien sea que estuviese mirando, se quedó allí concentrado mientras decía:

—No creo que sea una buena idea, Rachel.

Sí, me había quedado sin buenas ideas hace mucho tiempo.

—No será mucho tiempo —le prometí.

Me miró, por fin. Quería creer que vi sus ojos suavizarse un poco, pero lo podría haber imaginado. Lo hice todo el tiempo. Todo lo que tenía que hacer era cerrar los ojos y podía verlo llegar hacia mí, sus labios a milímetros de los míos. Pero siempre... siempre abriría los ojos y no sería real.

Una mano se curvo alrededor de mi hombro, y me atrajo en una brazo. Era Stefan. Empezó a hablar, acerca de los ensayos y trajes y vacaciones de primavera, y todas esas cosas que simplemente no tienen espacio en mi cabeza.

Miré a Niklaus, sonriendo a su jefe. Su sonrisa era tensa, de labios cerrados. ¿Cuándo fue la última vez que vi esa sonrisa hermosa?

Tal vez no tenía que decirle. Quiero decir, ni siquiera estaba enferma.

No es como si se hubiera besado con nadie más en esa fiesta (esperaba). Y si nunca me enfermaba, nunca tendría que saber. Además, estaba claro que sólo quería olvidar que nuestra pequeña aventura había pasado. Quiero decir, él había hablado de cambiar de trabajo por el amor de Cristo. Y desde entonces, he cuidado de no mirarlo demasiado tiempo o estar de pie demasiado cerca o dar algún indicio de que no había superado esto más de lo que él lo había hecho. Debido a que tan mal como estaban las cosas, serían infinitamente peores si estuviésemos en esto juntos.

Sí. Le diría si tuviera que hacerlo. No había necesidad de mencionarlo si no era realmente un problema.

Me excusé, me despedí de Stefan y Niklaus. Luego volví a fingir. Por lo menos mi educación estaba siendo sometida a algún uso, incluso si nunca podía hacer otra cosa con ella. Me enseñó a mentir.

* * *

El último día de clases, antes de las vacaciones de primavera, me desperté agotada y tan fría que me puse un suéter para la clase de Niklaus, aunque era primavera en Texas. Era bastante obvio, o debería haber sido, pero estaba tan preocupada por sobrevivir el día y llegar al descanso que hice a un lado mi inquietud.

Niklaus nos dejó salir temprano, pero no antes de decir:

—Lamento darles tarea chicos durante las vacaciones, pero cuando vuelvan. Quiero un plan definitivo para lo que estarán haciendo el 23 de mayo, que para aquellos de ustedes que buscan en su calendario es el día después de su graduación.

Noah rió detrás de mí.

—¿Cuenta todavía estar ebrio por la noche anterior como un plan definitivo?

Ni siquiera tengo la energía para rodar los ojos.

—Veré a algunos de ustedes esta noche en el ensayo, y para el resto, ¡Tengan unas grandes vacaciones de primavera! ¡No sean arrestados o se casen o cualquiera de esas cosas! Disfruten del resto del día.

Creo que hubo aplausos, pero mi cabeza se sentía un poco borrosa.

Recogí mis cosas y decidí que no necesitaba ir al resto de mis clases de hoy. Debía ir a casa y tomar una siesta. Una siesta sonaba bien. Estaría bien después de dormir un poco más.

Me sentí mareada mientras me tambaleaba hacia la puerta.

No me había dado cuenta de que todo el mundo se había ido hasta que Niklaus y yo estábamos solos, y preguntó:

—¿Estás bien, Rachel?

Asentí con la cabeza. Mi cabeza se sentía como si estuviera llena de algodón.

—Sólo cansada —le dije. Estaba lo suficientemente lúcida como para asegurarme de que mi respuesta fuera cuidadosamente neutral, no necesitada o maliciosa.

—Gracias, sin embargo, ¡Ten unas buenas vacaciones! —Mi voz sonaba muy lejos, y llevé toda mi concentración para salir de la puerta y a mi coche.

El regreso a casa era un misterio. Había definitivamente conducido, pero no podía recordar las calles o girar la rueda, pero entonces estaba en frente de mi casa, tan cerca de mi cama.

Quería caer directo en ella, pero mi necesidad neurótica de colgar un calendario al lado de mi cama, me recordó que tenía esta noche ensayo. Puse una alarma a las 5 p.m. así tendría tiempo para preparar la cena antes, y puse otra para las 5:05 sólo en caso de que accidentalmente se apagara la primera. Después, la cama se hundió a mí alrededor, y me estaba volviendo directo al olvido.

Minutos más tarde, el mundo estaba gritando y era tan fuerte que traté de presionar mis manos sobre mis oídos, pero ellos estaban muertos, sin vida a mi lado. Tragué saliva, y mi lengua sentía púas, mi garganta ardía como mis labios agrietados.

Rodar se sentía como mover montañas.

El reloj marcaba las 5:45pm.

Parpadeé y leí de nuevo.

5:45pm.

El mundo seguía gritando y finalmente, finalmente levanté mis manos y empujé mi alarma hasta que el ruido se detuvo.

Tragué saliva de nuevo, pero mi lengua se sentía demasiado grande.

Mi saliva chamuscaba como ácido en su camino hacia abajo.

Aturdida, miré el reloj. Estaba fuera de tiempo. El ensayo comenzaba en quince minutos. De alguna manera... No sé cómo, de verdad... me empujé fuera de la cama. Mis piernas temblaban como si el piso fuera un barco y debajo estuviese el mar. Había cosas que tenía que hacer... lo sabía, pero no podía pensar más allá de esa sensación persistente de que había algo que faltaba. Y estaba tan frío, ¿Dónde estaba mi abrigo?

Necesitaba mi abrigo.

Envuelta en las cosas más cálidas que pude encontrar, di un vuelco hacia fuera de mi coche. El mundo se volvió por un segundo, como un niño que se niega a quedarse quieto. Saqué una mano para estabilizarme, pero no había nada ahí para atraparme. Me lancé hacia un lado. No me caí, pero logré sostenerme, a duras penas. Me quedé mirando el suelo, estaba tan cansada. ¿Sería tan malo estar allí? ¿En el suelo?

Aunque, hacía tanto frío. Realmente debería entrar para acostarme... o hacerlo en mi coche. ¿Tenía tiempo para una siesta en mi coche?

Negué con la cabeza, tratando de despejar la niebla y algo terrible se sacudió alrededor de mi cráneo. Dolía. Dios, que dolía. Lo pulsé con mis manos, tratando de entender por qué, y tragué de nuevo, lo que dolió, también. Todo dolía. Todo.

No pude resistir más. Estar de pie era demasiado duro. Estaba casi en el suelo, buscando, pensando en cómo el asfalto sería caliente contra mi mejilla cuando algo me enganchó por detrás.

Seguí llegando, pero me atraparon, un pez colgado en una línea.

Empecé a llorar porque mi cabeza estaba palpitando y mi garganta estaba tomando medidas drásticas como el hierro. Todavía quería mi abrigo, y no quería ser un pez, quería dormir.

Dormir.

Alguien me decía que estaba bien. El gancho se había ido, y mi almohada me abrazó una vez más, y debo haber estado soñando.

Durmiendo.

Dormir tal vez soñar.

* * *

Algo zumbó. Pensé en las abejas. Estaba volando con las abejas.

—... Está bien. No puedo decir cuán mal, pero definitivamente tiene fiebre. No está para nada lucida. Mono, sí. ¿Debo llevarla al hospital? ¿Estás seguro? Estás seguro. Bien. Sí. Adiós.

Tendí una mano hacia fuera. Había demasiadas palabras. Las abejas no deberíamos hablar. Eso no tenía sentido. ¿Dónde estaba?

—¿Dónde? —gemí, entonces—. Ay —porque todo todavía dolía incluso después de dormir. Mi mano encontró algo. O algo encontró mi mano. Y hacía calor. Y me estaba congelando. Suspiré. La calidez encontró mi mejilla y me empujó a hacerlo, con ganas de más.

—Tan frio —le dije al calor.

Y entonces el calor contestó, bajo y suave:

—No sé qué hacer.

Agarré la calidez que me cogió la cara y pedí:

—Más.

Entonces el calor se fue, a pesar de que traté de aguantar. El aire soplaba a mí lado, y estaba temblando, temblando, temblando. Lloré y sentí las lágrimas como ríos de hielo.

—Frío —le dije. Tragué saliva, pero se sentía peor en lugar de mejor.

Odiaba esto. Quería que terminara. Por favor. Por favor.

Por favor.

—Por favor.

—Estoy aquí, amor. Espera.

El mundo se cayó, se inclinó hacia un lado, roto. Y me acunaba, llevándome con él, pero en vez de morir, caí en calor, sólido y fuerte. Me aferré a él, queriendo estar dentro de él, para dejar de temblar, hacer que todo se detenga.

Era el sol, y me sostuvo en sus brazos, me llamó por mi nombre, me tocó de la frente a los pies. Me quedé dormida acunada en el cielo en los brazos de una estrella.

* * *

Cuando me desperté después, mi cabeza estaba lo suficientemente clara para saber que estaba enferma. Tuve que respirar por la nariz porque mi garganta estaba demasiado hinchada, demasiado frágil para resistir el paso del aire. Mis músculos me dolían y mi estómago se sentía hueco.

Todavía tenía frío, pero no me congelaba. Descongelada. El sueño me llamó de nuevo. Todavía estaba muy cansada.

Pero sabía, sabía lo que eso significaba.

Había conseguido mono después de todo.

Lo que significaba que tenía que decirle a Niklaus. Pero eso podía esperar hasta que mi cabeza no se estuviese reventando y mis pulmones se sintieran completos y mi garganta no estuviese en llamas. Una vez que la fiebre cesara, lo llamaría.

Me moví, deseando que mis rodillas y mis codos y hombros sólo dejaran de existir porque en este momento no eran nada, pero dolían. Y entonces, sabía que estaba soñando, que la fiebre había reorganizado mi cerebro porque Niklaus estaba allí debajo de mí, con el pecho desnudo como mi almohada. Era cruel, esta fiebre. Pero sabía que era sólo porque había pensado en él. Probablemente estaba todavía soñando.

Tenía los ojos abiertos, mirándome fijamente, sin hablar, sólo mirando.

No puede ser real.

—Me hubiera gustado que fueras real —lloriqueé, antes de dejarme ir de nuevo.

Durmiente.

Durmiente.

* * *

Cuando me desperté de nuevo, los escalofríos se habían detenido, y estaba sola. A pesar de que sabía que era un sueño, presioné mi cara en mi almohada, deseando que no se hubiese sido.

No me había dado cuenta, hasta ahora, o tal vez simplemente no lo había admitido, pero me estaba enamorando de Niklaus. Tal vez nunca había dejado de enamorarme. Cada recuerdo y fantasía me llevó más profundamente a desearlo. Aunque todavía agotada, esta vez tenía que trabajar para caer de nuevo en el sueño.

—Rachel, despierta.

No había pasado el tiempo en absoluto. Tiene que ser un sueño.

—Tienes que beber algo. Despierta.

Traté de darle la espalda, arrastrarme más profundamente en el sueño, pero algo tiró contra mí, y estaba sentada en contra de mi voluntad. Algo empujó mi espalda, negándose a dejar que me acostara, por lo que en lugar de eso me incliné hacia un lado.

Mi cabeza se encontró con algo sólido. No estaba recostada, pero estaba lo suficientemente cerca. Cerré los ojos.

—Oh, no, no. Primero bebe. Entonces puedes dormir.

Estaba durmiendo. Al menos, pensaba que lo hacía. Debe haber sido porque de la nada apareció una taza en mi mano. Estaba caliente, casi tan caliente como las otras manos envueltas alrededor de la mía.

Olía maravilloso, y dejé la copa tirarse a mis labios.

Sopa.

De fideos de pollo, tal vez. Tenía un sabor salado y caliente, pero era demasiado difícil tragar. Empujé la taza lejos.

—Por favor, amor. Estoy preocupado por ti. No me gusta tener que preocuparme por ti.

Conocía esas palabras, y era cruel de mi subconsciente repetírmelas de nuevo ahora, cuando ya no estaba preocupado en absoluto. Levanté la mirada, y allí estaba él, quizás incluso más perfecto en mi estado de sueño que en la vida real. Él era el sol. Él siempre había sido el sol parpadeante y brillante.

Esto era demasiado. Me dolía por dentro y por fuera.

—Te extraño —le dije a mi sol—. Fui tan estúpida. Y ahora he perdido la luz.

Él no dijo que me extrañaba. No dijo nada de lo que querría de él. Él me dijo:

—Bebe, Rachel. Hablaremos cuando estés bien.

Hice lo que me pidió, porque estaba demasiado cansada para luchar, demasiado cansada para hacerle frente a la irrealidad. Poco a poco, di un sorbo, inclinando mi cabeza hacia atrás y dejando que el líquido resbalara por la garganta, así no tiene que trabajar tan duro de tragar. A mitad de la copa, ya no podía más. Lo empujé y él me dejó.

—Ahora puedes dormir. Duerme, amor.

Caí hacia atrás contra las almohadas, pero fui capturada por otra cosa, por el miedo. Temía perder este... este espacio onírico entre el mundo en el que no se había arruinado todo. Tal vez Brody llegaría después, y Caroline. Y por un poco de tiempo, mi vida podría ser simple otra vez.

El Niklaus de mi sueño pasó una mano por mi frente.

—Creo que la fiebre ya casi ha desaparecido. Eso es bueno. Tienes que sentirte mucho mejor por la mañana.

Fruncí el ceño.

—Eso significa que voy a tener que llamarte pronto.

—¿Llamarme?

—Para decirte que te puedes enfermar, también.

Tenía la cabeza inclinada hacia un lado. ¿Por qué no entiende?

—¿No crees que ya lo sé?

—No eres tú. No eres real.

—¿No lo soy?

—El Niklaus real no estaría aquí. —Me acurruqué en mi almohada, deseando que este sueño se detuviera.

No era agradable ya. No era real. No éramos nada el uno al otro... ya no.

Pero el Niklaus del sueño, se quedó allí, con la mano en mi pelo, y me dejé creer, por un poco más de tiempo.


	16. Chapter 16

_____**Declaimer:** __Esta Historia es una Adaptación, al igual que todas mis historias._

* * *

A eso de las cuatro de la mañana me despierto en un charco de sudor, mi cuerpo está pegado a las sabanas y mi cara pegada a la cama.

Supongo que la fiebre se ha ido definitivamente.

Pongo mis manos sobre la cama y hago un esfuerzo por levantarme, pero mi equilibrio debe haber sido apagado. Mi cama se siente desigual.

Lo intento de nuevo, buscando a tientas la lámpara y enciendo la luz. Entonces pienso que estoy viendo cosas, la apago y la vuelvo a encender. Me pellizco. Me pellizco muy fuerte. Pero nada cambia.

Niklaus definitivamente está dormido en mi cama.

Mierda

Mierda.

¿Qué parte de mi fiebre inducida por el sueño era real? Me siento segura al asumir que mi tiempo siendo una abeja era ficción, así como algunos animales mitológicos que te juro que había visto. Cuando yo estaba viviendo en el sol con extraterrestres.

Pero Niklaus estaba en mi cama. Definitivamente había estado en mis sueños, pero no todo podía ser real. A veces el voló y gran parte del tiempo estaba desnudo. Y había más de una docena de momentos, algunos difusos y otros muy claros. ¿Dónde estaba el límite? ¿Qué había ocurrido realmente? Demonios, ¿Era esto incluso real? Tal vez estaba soñando que mi fiebre se había ido. Me estaba volviendo loca y antes de que tuviera la sensación de mi mente para poder formular un plan, yo ya estaba sacudiéndolo a él para despertarlo.

Estaba con los ojos llorosos y hermosos. Me llamó la atención por un momento el hecho de que él estaba durmiendo en mi almohada.

Estaba en mi cama. Conmigo

Durmiendo.

¡Estábamos durmiendo juntos!

—Estás despierta. —Dios, ¿Desde cuándo aturdido y magnifico van tan bien juntos? Con los ojos abiertos asiento con la cabeza, después de haber pensado en lo que le diría cuando estuviera despierto.

—¿Cómo te sientes?

Que podía responder.

—Al igual que la mierda. Me duele todo. Mi garganta es lo peor.

Extiende su mano y la pone sobre mi muslo. Como si eso fuera normal. Como si nosotros pusiéramos nuestras manos sobre los muslos del otro todo el tiempo.

—Eso es normal, creo —dijo. ¿El muslo? No, no…mi garganta. Y continúa:

—¿Necesitas algo?

Negué con la cabeza. ¿Qué demonios había pasado mientras yo estaba tan fuera de mí?

Se sentó, y la sabana cayó alrededor de su cintura, dejando al descubierto todo su torso ante mis ojos. La sabana caía alrededor de sus caderas, dejando ante mis ojos los músculos que desaparecían hacia abajo, en sus pantalones cortos. Dios. Su mano fue hacia mi cabello, el cual caía lacio y grasiento contra mi cara, un claro contraste con lo bien que se veía él en estos momentos. No parecía importarle.

Una vez más, ¿Qué diablos estaba pasando?

—Me alegro de que estés bien —dijo.

Asentí con la cabeza. Asentir con la cabeza era todo lo que sabía hacer, lo único que podía entender. Asentir con la cabeza, por lo menos, todavía tenía sentido.

—Tienes que dormir. Tú todavía necesitas descansar. ¿A menos que tengas hambre?

Negué con la cabeza.

—Entonces, duerme.

Me dio un empujoncito y bajé mi cuerpo poco a poco, segura de que en cuanto mi cabeza estuviera en la almohada, este universo alternativo dejaría de existir.

No lo hizo.

Aparta las mantas y se deslizó fuera de la cama.

—¿Te vas? —le pregunté.

Se detuvo, y en una rápida sucesión, lo vi darse cuenta de dónde nosotros estábamos y lo poco que llevaba. Vaciló, inseguro. Fue una emoción extraña, una que rara vez le había visto tener.

—¿Quieres que lo haga? —Quería hacer una pausa en ese momento, estudiarlo, romper el segundo en el cual él se había atrevido a tener dudas. Por supuesto que no quería que se fuera. Nunca quise que se fuera.

Negué con la cabeza. Me alegro de que la fatiga me mantuviera un poco tranquila.

Sonrió tan amplio que me olvidé que la duda existió.

—Entonces no me voy. Yo solo voy a conseguir un poco de agua. Vete a dormir.

Se fue, y me quedé de lado, tambaleándome. Podía oír el grifo encenderse y apagarse. Traté de imaginar lo que estaba haciendo. El suelo no está crujiendo, así que no estaba caminando hacia atrás. ¿Estaba de pie en el lavabo para beber? ¿O no había ningún crujido porque mi ilusión había terminado y él no iba a volver? ¿El piso crujió en su camino hacia el fregadero? No lo podía recordar. Empecé a sentir pánico. Tal vez tenía que levantarme e ir tras él. Asegurarse de que era real.

Entonces mi cama se hundió, sentí el calor detrás de mí, y un brazo alrededor de mi cintura. Me pongo rígida y luego me relajo tan de repente que yo prácticamente caigo en él. Está tan caliente, me siento como si estuviera con fiebre de nuevo.

Aparta mi pelo hacia arriba y lo pone sobre la almohada, para que mi cuello este al descubierto. Entonces siento algo, la punta de su nariz tal vez, rozando suavemente contra mi piel y el soplo de su aliento.

—¿Niklaus?

Su brazo se aprieta, su cuerpo se curva alrededor del mío, incluso nuestros muslos se presionan entre sí.

—Mañana, Rachel. Duerme ahora.

¿Dormir? La idea parecía imposible, pero cuando su respiración se estabilizó y me acostumbré a sus caricias, me di cuenta que estaba cansada todavía. Quería analizar lo que había pasado, lo que recordaba y lo que no hice, pero el sueño parecía más importante.

Niklaus estaba en lo cierto. Se podría esperar hasta mañana. El estaría aquí. Dijo que no se iría. Pero, por si acaso, puse una de mis manos sobre la que apoyaba contra mi estómago. Yo había pensado que ya estaba dormido, pero estaba lo suficientemente despierto para responder entrelazando nuestros dedos.

Cuando yo estaba segura, tanto que era real y que no se iría… cuando mi duda se había ido, me dormí.

Me desperté varias horas después. La luz entraba a través de mi alta ventana, y mi piel estaba resbaladiza por el sudor. Por un momento pensé que tenía fiebre de nuevo. Me senté, y el brazo de Niklaus cayó de mi cintura. El gimió.

Sus cejas estaban surcadas por gotas de sudor que salpicaban en su cara. Apoyé mi mano sobre su frente, y efectivamente, estaba ardiendo.

Se veía horrible, pero imaginé que yo lucia aún peor. Mi piel y mi ropa estaban húmedas de sudor, tanto la suya como la mía. Se sentía como si la suciedad y la enfermedad hubiesen sido untadas sobre la parte superior de mi piel.

Con cuidado me moví fuera del alcance de Niklaus y puse mis pies en el piso de madera fresca. Estando de pie me dolían todos los huesos, como si hubieran sido rotos y puestos en el lugar equivocado, y ahora tenían que volver a romperlos para enderezarlos. Cada paso se sentía como si me clavasen clavos en mis talones, rodillas y caderas. Puse una mano sobre la pared para mantenerme erguida. Y mi viaje hacia el cuarto de baño estuvo compuesto por treinta pasos lentos arrastrando los pies, en lugar de los habituales diez pasos. Cuando llegué allí, me faltaba el aire y estaba lista para otra siesta.

En mi mente confundida y adolorida, me pareció muy importante estar limpia primero. Abrí la ducha dejándolo en el lado frio en lugar de automáticamente empujarlo a caliente como de costumbre. Me quité la ropa, lamentándome cada vez que saqué una pieza de ropa y descubro otra capa debajo. Cuando llego a mi sujetador, estoy cerca de terminar.

Por fin soy libre, pero ya no tengo fuerzas para darme la ducha que quería. Como un niño aprendiendo a caminar, me meto en la bañera con los brazos cruzados y dejo que el agua caiga por mi piel. Mi estómago, sobre todo, se siente tan sensible que cada gota pica por el impacto, como si alguien estuviera dejando caer pequeños misiles desde arriba.

Pero aun así, se siente fresco y encantador, y me fundo en la sensación.

Durante mucho tiempo me quedo allí, cayendo dentro y fuera del sueño. Cuando mi respiración se vuelve estable y se alivia el dolor en mis músculos, me levanto, dejando que el agua empape mi pelo y que corra por mi cara.

El champú se convierte en el malo de mi historia, haciendo que piquen mis ojos, agotándome mientras trato de frotarlo y enjugarme. Se siente como si hayan pasado horas antes de que el agua corra lo suficiente clara para que yo pueda abrir mis ojos sin que me quemen. Y luego no logro convencerme a mí misma de hacerlo de nuevo con el acondicionador.

Apago el agua, y me recuesto sintiendo la fuga de agua debajo de mí. Cuanto más tiempo permanezco con los ojos cerrados más pesado se vuelve mi cuerpo. Los pequeños charcos de agua en mi piel se secan lentamente, y se siente bien estar desocupado para estar quieta por un momento.

Entonces me acuerdo de Niklaus y supe que había sido egoísta el tiempo suficiente.

La pared de la bañera bien podría haber sido una almena. Me tomó toda mi fuerza pasar por encima de ella. La ropa estaba completamente fuera de la cuestión. Envolví mi pelo en una toalla y mi cuerpo con una bata. Agarro unas pocas toallas, las remojo en agua fría y las escurro para que no gotee.

Me sentía un poco más viva ahora y logro caminar sin andar a tientas en la pared. El dolor sigue ahí, en el fondo de mi mente a cada paso que doy, pero lo puedo manejar. Aun así, fue un alivio hundirme en mi cama al lado de Niklaus.

Me quito las mantas de nuevo, y él se mueve, pero no se despierta.

Pongo uno de los paños húmedos en su frente y desdoblo otro y lo pongo sobre su pecho. He utilizado el último para pasarlo por sus brazos y piernas. A pesar de que es demasiado difícil, así que pongo el paño que le he pasado debajo de su cuello.

Luego me acuesto a su lado y duermo.

La próxima vez que nos despertamos los dos. Sigue teniendo fiebre, pero le convenzo para que beba un poco de agua. No fue hasta que él tomo un trago que me di cuenta de que estaba sedienta. Le ayudo a beber un vaso y luego bebo dos vasos yo. Tenía la energía suficiente para quitarme mi gorda bata y sustituirla por un pijama suelto. Y luego pongo de nuevo un paño húmedo sobre la frente de Niklaus y suspira.

—Gracias —murmura.

No estaba segura de lo coherente que él esta. Definitivamente sabe que estoy allí, por cómo me había llamado por mi nombre un par de veces desde que se despertó. Y sabía que estaba enfermo, pero yo no sabía cuánto sabía más allá de eso.

—De nada. Pero para ser justos, tú cuidaste de mí en primer lugar.

Sus ojos están cerrados, pero sonríe.

—Eres mejor en ello.

—No importa —le dije—. Era agradable el hecho de no estar solo.

Trató de cambiarse de lado para poder mirarme a la cara, pero termina apenas alcanzándome con sus brazos, su cuerpo todavía plano.

Me pasa un brazo alrededor de mi pecho y tira de mí. Sus brazos están a mí alrededor y vuelve a tirar de mí, así que terminamos en el costado y el mucho más cerca.

Cuando se establece, sopla hacia fuera agotado por el poco movimiento.

Dice:

—Lo siento.

—¿Por qué?

¿Necesitaba ayuda? Parecía mucho más fuerte y mejor de cómo había estado yo.

—Por dejarte totalmente sola. Para conseguir algo entre tú y Brody. Por ser demasiado terco para decirte que te extrañaba. Lo siento.

Estaba confundida, las piezas del rompecabezas no encajaban.

Pero he oído lo que importaba, que lo sentía y que yo también lo sentía. Y mi cerebro estaba demasiado difuso para recordar todos los detalles de por qué esto no debería estar sucediendo. Lo atraje hacia mí y su cabeza cayó en el hueco de mi cuello. Respire profundamente y se sentía como si fuera la primera vez en meses. Quería preguntarle acerca de la llamada telefónica, de nuestra pelea, de todo. Pero él seguía murmurando:

—Lo siento. —Una y otra vez en mi cuello y no me importo.

Solo lo sostuve con más fuerza y juntos, afectados por la enfermedad y el sueño.


	17. Chapter 17

_****______**Declaimer:** ______Esta Historia es una Adaptación, al igual que todas mis historias._

* * *

Estuvimos días en lo mismo, acurrucados en los brazos del otro, durmiendo y despertándonos a cada segundo, comíamos y nos bañábamos sólo cuando sentíamos que podíamos. Era extraño pensar en la enfermedad como un oasis, pero eso era lo que era. Cuando nuestras necesidades físicas necesitaban triunfar sobre nuestros cerebros. No teníamos que hablar ni de nuestra relación, ni de lo que la había roto. No necesitábamos resolver nada, ni explicarnos. Ni siquiera tenía que preocuparme de ser virgen o de la idea de tener sexo con él.

Nos abrazábamos mutuamente y encontrábamos sanación en la quietud, debajo de mis cobijas y lejos del mundo. Ya para el sábado, nos encontrábamos lo suficientemente bien para pasar más tiempo fuera de la cama, para comer comida de verdad, para ver tv… para hablar.

Nos recostamos en el sofá, con mi espalda contra su pecho, y su brazo a mí alrededor. Se supone que veíamos tv, pero su frente se encontraba presionada a mi cuello, y yo le preguntaba sobre el primer día de mi enfermedad.

—¿Qué dijo Stefan cuando lo llamaste?

—No se molestó, si eso es lo que me estás preguntando. Creo que ahora la mitad del elenco está enfermo.

Genial. Nuestro show apestaría si todos nos sentíamos exhaustos todo el tiempo. Lo llamaríamos una pieza experimental _—Fedra Letárgica. _

Hice otra pregunta:

—¿Qué dijo de que tú me cuidaras?

Su frente se levantó de mi cuello.

—No lo sabe. Me dijo que te llevara a la cama, y que estarías bien. Me sugirió que utilizara tu teléfono para llamar a tu mamá.

Ahora eso si sería horrible. Conociendo a mi madre, le preguntaría que cuándo me lo propondría justo luego de saber su nombre.

—Pero te quedaste.

—No podía simplemente dejarte y ya. Le dije a Stefan que tampoco me sentía bien, y me quedé contigo.

—¿Pero por qué?

—¿En verdad tienes que preguntar?

—Sí. —Lo había escuchado en el teléfono hace ya tantas semanas, lo escuché decir que ya no le importaba, que solamente era una inconveniencia. Cual sea la razón por la que se quedó… necesitaba escucharlo.

Dijo:

—Bueno, entonces, si haremos esto, lo voy a hacer bien.

Intentó sentarse detrás de mí, pero nuestra posición en el sofá era incómoda y ambos aún nos encontrábamos un poco fuera de nosotros, así que terminamos enredados, con él prácticamente encima de mí. Todavía me encontraba atorada de lado, aplastada por él. Finalmente, se rindió, y se levantó lo suficiente para que yo pudiese acostarme sobre mi espalda, y luego se acomodó con más gentileza sobre mí.

A pesar del hecho de que habíamos dormido en la misma cama durante una semana, esto aún se sentía íntimo, aún era excitante, aterrador. Se sostenía lo más que podía sobre sus codos, pero como aún se encontraba débil, su peso lo sentía sobre mí.

Me gustaba.

—¿Qué decía? —preguntó—. Oh, sí, que puede que me esté enamorando de ti.

Parpadeé. Luego parpadeé una vez más.

En sólo segundos parpadeé un tumulto de emociones —shock, incredulidad, emoción, miedo, lujuria, inseguridad, y me establecí en algo… algo demasiado grande como para nombrarlo. Había una galaxia en mi interior —compleja, infinita, milagrosa y frágil. Y en el medio se encontraba mi sol. Niklaus. Amor. Los dos ahora eran como sinónimos para mí. ¿Se estaba enamorando de mí? ¿De mí?

Una acaricia de su mano me sacó de ese universo, y de vuelta a este momento.

—Podrías volver loco a un hombre con esa clase de silencios.

—También te amo —dije. Luego recordé que, en realidad, él no había dicho esas dos palabras como tal. Había dicho que se estaba enamorando de mí. Y puede que haya habido un tal vez allí. Mierda—. Es decir… lo que debía haber dicho es que siento lo mismo. Solamente me estoy enamorando, también. Porque estar ya enamorada de ti es demasiado rápido. Eso sería loco. Es demasiado, ¿Verdad? Demasiado. Muy pronto. Así que... no estoy enamorada de ti. No lo estoy. No es que no pueda amarte, simplemente es que hay una diferencia entre estar enamorándose y estar enamorado. Y nosotros aún somos lo primero, no lo segundo. Así que, también puede que me esté enamorando de ti. Eso fue lo que quise decir. Eso fue todo lo que quise decir. —Me desmoronaba. Sus ojos eran suaves y serenos, lo cual no me decía nada, así que continué nadando en la incoherencia. Finalmente, me besó, fue rápido, pero se sintió como una puntuación, como si finalmente pudiera dejar de hablar.

Suspiré.

—Se supone que debiste hacer eso antes de que comenzara a hablar como loca.

Se rió y me besó de nuevo, un poco más esta vez.

—Me gusta que hables como loca. Es más, me encanta que hables como loca. Está decidido. Ya no me estoy enamorando. Definitivamente estoy enamorado de ti. No es demasiado, ¿Verdad? —Su sonrisa era cegadora y tan burlona que le di un golpe a su brazo.

Ni siquiera tuvo la decencia de pretender que le dolió. Simplemente me besó, presionando todo su peso sobre mí, y fue la mejor clase de "demasiado."

Siempre había pensado de más, demasiadas cosas en mi cabeza, como decía Stefan. Pero desde que conocí a Niklaus, tenía la vergonzosa tendencia de dejar de pensar por completo. Las cosas que salían de mi boca como respuestas, normalmente siempre eran embarazosas, pero a veces… funcionaban. A veces, decir la primera cosa que pasaba por mi mente funcionaba. A veces lo mejor era lo simple y honesto.

Tenía la esperanza de que este fuera uno de esos momentos.

—Soy virgen —le dije—. Fue por eso que huí la noche en que nos conocimos. No tenía un gato. No estaba con Brody. Simplemente tenía miedo.

Se detuvo a medio beso en mi cuello. Luego, lentamente, como cambiándose de placas tectónicas, levantó la cabeza. Me miró fijamente, a través de mí. Resistí la urgencia de esconder mi rostro, de correr gritando, de inventar cualquier excusa ridícula que involucrara a otro tipo de animal.

Murmuré:

—Podrías volver loca a una chica con esa clase de silencios.

Reaccionó —aunque muy ligeramente— con la piel en medio de sus cejas frunciéndose.

—Déjame ver si entiendo… ¿Nunca tuviste un gato? ¿Adoptaste un gato sólo para que no tuvieses que decirme que eras virgen?

Apreté los labios para evitar que temblasen. Asentí. La mirada en su rostro era una mezcla entre sorpresa y diversión. Se veía atónito. Esa era la mejor palabra. Lucía completamente incrédulo y espantado.

—Dijiste que amabas mi locura —le recordé.

—Lo hago. Te amo. Es solo que… ¿Quieres que sea honesto? Estoy aliviado.

—¿Te alivia que sea virgen? ¿Qué, creíste que era una zorra?

—Nunca creería que eres una zorra. —¿Era completamente inapropiado encontrar adorable la manera en que decía "zorra"?—. Pero sabía que ocultabas algo. Me preocupaba que hubiese otra razón por la que no quisieras estar conmigo. Me he sentido paranoico con el asunto durante meses.

—¿Has estado paranoico? Escuché esa llamada donde decías que yo era una inconveniencia. Planeabas cambiar de trabajo debido a mí. Me aterraba que si te miraba por demasiado tiempo o si dejaba ver lo mucho que te extrañaba, recogerías tus maletas y te irías.

—¿De qué estás hablando? Nunca planeé irme.

—Yo te escuché. Ese día que fui a tu oficina. Hablabas por teléfono con alguien en Filadelfia, y dijiste que nos habías superado, que solo había sido una inconveniencia…

Llevó un dedo hasta mis labios.

—Rachel, ahora sí detendré tu locura. Aunque nuestra situación sea todo menos conveniente, nunca serías una inconveniencia para mí. Y no me hubiese ido incluso si me despidieran. Me encontraba demasiado enamorado de ti. —Resistí la urgencia de corregir su uso de pasado. Está enamorado de mí. Me ama. Dios, eso se sentía bien. Tan bien que puede que me lo tatúe en alguna parte de mi cuerpo.

Dejó salir un suspiro, y los mechones dorados de su frente bailaron en respuestas.

—Esa llamada de hecho se trataba de algo que sucedió antes de que me fuera de Filadelfia. Es parte del por qué me fui.

Recordaba ese día en que le había preguntado por qué se fue de Fily, había cambiado el tema de manera muy efectiva al besarme. En ese momento no me había importado. Quizá si lo hubiese hecho, las cosas hubieran ocurrido un poco diferentes. Cambió de posición sobre mí, una vez más acomodándose de nuevo a mi lado. Casi ni me miraba al hablar.

—Tuve una amiga, Elena. Nuestra relación era muy parecida a tu amistad con Brody. Nos hicimos amigos durante el posgrado, y aunque sabía que era una mala idea, intentamos ser algo más. Ella me importaba mucho, pero como amiga, y nada más. Cuando terminé la relación… bueno, fue un desastre. Trabajábamos juntos en un show. Trabajábamos bastante en los mismos teatros, y así como muchos de los ensayos de _Fedra_, arruinábamos todo lo que hacíamos juntos. Y, como resultado, me costaba mucho conseguir trabajo y la mayoría de nuestros amigos tomaron el lado de Lena, así que Stefan Eric me ofreció una salida, huí. Estuve muy avergonzado al principio. Había renunciado. Me había rendido. Y había perdido a una muy buena amiga en el proceso. Esa llamada que escuchaste era sobre Lena. Eso era lo que ya había superado. Y fue por eso que fui tan duro contigo y Brody. Me sentía aterrado de que fueras hasta él, incluso cuando sabía que sólo eran amigos. Tenía miedo de que cometieras el mismo error que yo. Lo lamento. Lo manejé muy mal. Si te hubiese dicho cuando me lo preguntaste, quizá hubieras entendido…

Era mi turno de interrumpirlo con un beso. Me puse de lado y lo halé hacia mí. Derramé cada una de esas emociones fuera de lugar en el beso —la incertidumbre que había sentido sobre sus sentimientos, el miedo a perder mi virginidad, el remordimiento por todo el tiempo que perdimos. Dejé ir todas esas cosas, las envié lejos con un beso.

—Ahora lo entiendo —dije—. Eso es lo que importa.

—Te amo —dijo. Nunca me cansaría de escuchar eso.

—También te amo.

Dijo:

—¿Puedes decírmelo una vez más? ¿Para poder estar seguro de que no es la enfermedad nublando mi cerebro?

Lo besé suavemente. En nuestro estado actual, suavemente era lo único de lo que éramos capaces.

—Te amo, Niklaus.

Era impresionante lo no aterrada que me encontraba.

Ya no más.


	18. Chapter 18

_****______**Declaimer:** ______Esta Historia es una Adaptación, al igual que todas mis historias._

* * *

Un collar de oro descansaba ponderado y pesado alrededor de mi cuello. Mi cabello estaba recogido en rizos y joyas, y mi vestido, aunque suelto y simple, era pesado y exuberante. Me senté mirando en el espejo del vestuario mientras la diseñadora de maquillaje colocaba los toques finales a mi cabello, y completé la solicitud del maquillaje escénico. Era la noche del estreno y, a pesar de mi pesado vestuario y joyería, sentí como si fuera a salir flotando.

La emoción corría más rápido que la sangre por mis venas.

Estábamos aquí. Finalmente. El estreno había sido retrasado una semana debido a la transmisión de enfermedades, pero, incluso así, pensaba que el espectáculo era bueno. Muy bueno. Y no estaba sola.

Caroline llegó a toda velocidad dentro de la habitación, viéndose extremadamente hermosa como Afrodita.

—Lo sé, lo sé. No tienes que quedarte mirando. Sé lo increíble que me veo.

Sonreí, contenta de tenerla de regreso. Había sido la única de mis amigos más cercanos en evadir la temible mono, lo que era increíblemente cruel, considerando que girar la botella había sido su idea.

Había aparecido el último día de primavera para exigir que _"dejáramos de ser niñas remilgadas y nos reconciliáramos",_ sólo para encontrarnos a Niklaus y a mí acurrucados en la cama. Había entrado bastante rápido por qué yo no había querido salir a bailar esa noche, y con una gran sonrisa salió de mi habitación diciendo:

—No se preocupen por mí. Yo no vi nada. Mis labios están sellados. —Al principio, Niklaus había enloquecido, pero desde entonces ella definitivamente se había convertido en un aliado.

Caroline le sonríe a Megan, la diseñadora que estaba terminando de arreglar mi cabello y dijo:

—¡Se ve muy bien, Meg! ¡Eres fantástica! Creo que Bonnie te necesita para algo, así que tal vez quieras terminar esto rápido.

Megan asintió, rociando el producto final con medía lata de laca para el cabello antes de huir del vestuario.

Caroline se lanzó en la silla junto a mí.

—De nada. Y primero, te ves hermosa. Estoy un poco envidiosa. ¿Afrodita no debería tener un mejor vestido?

Coloqué los ojos en blanco.

—De acuerdo, está bien. No importa. Segundo, vas a estar increíble esta noche. En serio. Como, tan increíble que te den un Tony. Tercero, rómpete una pierna. —-Se inclinó y lamió un lado de mi rostro, una rara tradición antes del espectáculo que había hecho desde que la conozco—. Y, por último, hay alguien más esperando afuera para desearte un buen espectáculo. Tienes cinco minutos hasta el calentamiento. Puedo prometerte privacidad por tres, así que mejor tomas ventaja mientras puedas.

Me dio rápidamente un beso en la mejilla, saltó hacia la puerta y la cerró detrás de ella una vez que Niklaus se había deslizado dentro.

—Hola —dijo.

—Hola.

Dio un paso más en la habitación y se detuvo. Era desconcertante verme en docenas de espejos por toda la habitación. Así que me concentré en él, lo cual no era difícil. Se veía hermoso como siempre.

—Te ves… —se detuvo, mirando mi elaborado traje azul medianoche.

—Si dices linda, te arrancaré la piel vivo.

Sonrió y me atrajo a él. Con cuidado de no correr el maquillaje, me dio un beso en mi cuello en su lugar, luego bajó y dio un beso por encima de mi corazón, justo por encima de la línea de mi vestido. Me aferré a sus hombros, sintiendo un desvanecimiento ante su toque.

Dijo:

—Iba a decir que te ves increíblemente sexy. Me alegro de que no seas mi madrastra.

Me reí.

—No estoy segura de que ser tu estudiante sea mucho mejor.

Arrastró sus labios por mi cuello, y luego trajo nuestros rostros muy juntos. Sus ojos azules casi coincidían con el color de mi vestido, oscuro y decadente.

—Un mes —dijo. Quedaba un mes hasta que ya no fuera más una estudiante universitaria. Un mes para que no importara cómo nos sentimos y quien supiera acerca de ello. Un mes hasta que planeábamos tener relaciones sexuales.

Parecía un plan razonable cuando estuvimos enfermos encerrados en mi apartamento. Me dio el tiempo que necesitaba para lidiar con mi ansiedad, y para que tuviera un significado ya que no podríamos meternos en problemas. Pero cuanto más me miraba así, como me estaba mirando ahora, como si me amara, menos me importaba esperar.

—Desearía poder besarte realmente —dijo, mirando tristemente a mis labios, lo cuales estaban rellenos y rojos gracias a las capas de maquillaje escénico.

—Esta noche —le dije —. Luego de la fiesta. ¿Mi apartamento?

Se inclinó hacia adelante, en el último segundo desviándose de mis labios y besándome en ese lugar detrás de mi oído que sabía ponía débiles mis rodillas.

—No puede ser lo suficientemente rápido. "Siento toda la furia del deseo". —Citó para mí una de mis líneas del espectáculo, y eso me recordó que, probablemente, estábamos cerca del fin de nuestro tiempo.

—Probablemente deberías irte antes de que los demás vuelvan. Dile a Caroline gracias cuando salgas.

—Oh, lo haré. La mejor cosa que me ha podido pasar… es que esa chica se enterara sobre nosotros.

Me volví hacia el espejo, para asegurarme de que mi maquillaje y cabello sigan luciendo perfectos.

—Voy a fingir que no acabas de decir que mi mejor amiga fue lo mejor que te ha podido pasar.

A pesar que se suponía se estaba yendo, corrió de nuevo a mi lado y rodeó sus brazos por detrás de mí. Besó mi cuello una última vez y dijo.

—Te amo. —Lo miré a través del espejo. Nos veíamos bien juntos… él en un traje, yo en un elaborado vestido griego. Aún era como increíble, esta cosa que teníamos.

—También te amo —dije.

Me quedé mirando fijamente al espejo después de que se fue, pensando en que me veía diferente. No sólo por el vestuario y el cabello y el maquillaje —yo. Me veía… feliz.

* * *

Escuché a Bonnie llamar para el calentamiento, tomé una respiración profunda tratando de calmar mi corazón acelerado.

Hoy era el gran día.

Nuestra primera presentación de Fedra.

Mi última noche de inauguración aquí.

Y si todo iba según el plan, la noche en que perdería mi virginidad.

* * *

**N&R**

* * *

Hay momentos en el teatro, donde todo se junta exactamente como debe suceder. El vestuario y escenario son perfectos, el público absorto y ocupado, la actuación fluía sin esfuerzo.

Esta noche era una de esas noches.

Cada actor estaba ardiendo.

Y yo… yo viví otra vida en esas dos horas en el escenario. Viví la vergüenza. Era una emoción conocida para mí. Viví la esperanza cuando llegó la noticia de la muerte de mi esposo. Soñé que tal vez… tal vez Hipólito podría ser mío. Sentí el horror cuando mis sentimientos no fueron correspondidos y cuando me enteré de que mi esposo no estaba muerto después de todo. Experimenté el dolor del remordimiento cuando Hipólito fue asesinado basándose en mis falsas acusaciones. Y luego finalmente, sentí la aceptación, el alivio de admitir mis crímenes, y fue casi como si pudiera sentir el veneno que Fedra tomó, corriendo a través de mi sangre, llegando a mi corazón. No fue hasta que me derrumbé en el suelo, hasta que las últimas líneas de Teseo habían sido liberadas y las luces se apagaron que realmente salí de ella.

Los aplausos se iniciaron en la oscuridad, y mi aliento se quedó atrapado en mi garganta. Luché para retener las lágrimas que se aproximaban por experimentar algo tan perfecto y poderoso como la presentación que acababa de hacer. Eso era acerca de lo que se trataba el teatro —esa clase de experiencia. Nunca seríamos capaces de recrear eso de nuevo. Sólo las personas de aquí esta noche sabrían como fue ese espectáculo.

El teatro es de una vez en la vida… cada vez.

Fue como si las estrellas se alinearan, porque, de repente, muchas otras cosas sobre mi vida se hicieron evidentes. Cosas que me habían eludido hasta ahora donde se pusieron claras en mi mente. Todo tuvo sentido, y no podía esperar para ver a Niklaus. Tras bambalinas estaban alborotados cuando dejamos el escenario después de nuestras reverencias finales. Amigos y familiares estaban alineados en los pasillos entre la puerta del escenario y los vestuarios. Stefan estaba ahí, sonriéndonos, orgulloso del espectáculo que había armado. Lo abracé primero, tan agradecida de que me dio esta oportunidad, y que no me votó la primera semana, cuando lo estuve haciendo terrible.

—El mejor trabajo que te he visto hacer, Rachel. Deberías estar orgullosa.

Lo estaba, Dios, lo estaba. Mi rostro se dividió en dos por mi sonrisa.

Niklaus estaba detrás de él, incluso aunque fuera arriesgado, también lo abracé. No me sostuvo mucho, sólo lo suficiente para susurrar "brillante" en mi oído.

Luego me perdí en la multitud.

Estaba resbaladiza por el sudor, y mi vestido se sentía tan pesado como otra persona colgando sobre mí, pero disfruté de los abrazos y felicitaciones que me daban.

Y cuando estuve de vuelta en los vestidores…

Bailé.

Todos bailamos. Caroline estaba con su iPod, y todos celebramos mientras quitábamos las capas de vestuario. Nuestro vestuario estaba lleno con flores, lo que ayudó a ocultar el sudor. Cuando nuestras cosas fueron apartadas, vestidos con verdadera ropa, nuestro maquillaje escénico removido y verdadero maquillaje aplicado, fuimos a la fiesta en otro lugar. Estábamos yendo a SideBar, el único bar cerca al campus que permitía personas menores de veintiuno, donde todo el elenco iba.

Me sorprendí cuando encontré a Brody esperando fuera del vestuario cuando salimos. Dio un paso a mi lado.

—Oye, ¿Te doy un aventón a SideBar?

Eso fue una sorpresa, pero ciertamente bienvenida.

Le dije:

—Eso sería genial, pero estaba planeando irme temprano. Estoy muy cansada.

—Oh —asintió—. Bueno, ¿Te importaría si voy contigo y después busco otro viaje a casa?

—Seguro. Está bien por mí.

Caminamos a mi auto en silencio, e hice sonar mis llaves para llenar el espacio con ruido. Encendí el auto e inmediatamente le bajé el volumen al radio.

—Así que, ¿Cómo estás Brody?

Jugueteó con el cinturón de seguridad. Nervioso. No respondió a mi pregunta, pero en su lugar preguntó:

—¿Cómo están las cosas con Niklaus?

Frunciendo el ceño, salí de la zona de aparcamiento, mirándolo por el rabillo de mi ojo.

—¿Por qué?

—Lo siento. ¿Es raro? No lo dije para que fuera raro. Sólo estaba tratando de ser amigable. —Se veía tan incómodo. ¿Cómo nos habíamos reducido a esto?

Dije:

—No es raro, Brody. Lo siento. Sólo estoy… un poco cautelosa, es todo. Las cosas están geniales, en realidad.

Asintió.

—Bien. Eso es bueno.

Después de pasar tanto tiempo con Niklaus, había olvidado cómo era tratar con chicos que simplemente no decían todo lo que estaban pensando.

—Sólo dime de qué quieres hablar, Brody. Sea lo que sea, está bien.

Tomó una respiración profunda. Aún estaba nervioso, pero ya no estaba inquieto.

—Tengo una pregunta, pero estoy bastante seguro de que es muy inquisitiva y no quiero cruzar ninguna línea.

—Brody, sé que las cosas han estado difíciles. Pero aún te considero uno de mis mejores amigos. Quiero que seas uno de mis mejores amigos de nuevo. Pregúntame lo que quieras.

—¿Ustedes se van a quedar juntos después de que nos graduemos?

Mi reacción intuitiva fue "Sí". Aunque realmente no habíamos hablado de ello, no con tantas palabras. Lo implicábamos, seguro, con toda la cosa de "un mes", pero no habíamos tenido una conversación verdadera.

—¿Se van a quedar aquí? ¿O se mudarán a Filadelfia? ¿O a algún otro lado?

Entré en el estacionamiento, usando la búsqueda de un espacio como una excusa para reunir mis pensamientos. Esa definitivamente no era una conversación que hubiéramos tenido, sin importar lo mucho que había pensado en ello.

—¿Por qué preguntas?

Envolvió su cabello, y resistí la tentación de decir, "¡Sólo escúpelo ahora!".

—Bueno… me presenté a una escuela de posgrado hace unos meses… bueno… antes de todo. Y realmente no pensé que iría, pero logré entrar, y ahora estoy pensando que de hecho me gusta.

—¿En serio? ¡Eso es genial, Brody!

—Es Temple, en Filadelfia.

—Oh. —Era la escuela en donde Niklaus había estudiado.

—Y sólo no estaba seguro de si ustedes dos iban a estar en Filadelfia, y si pensabas que sería raro que yo también estuviera allí. Y si no lo es, pensé que quizá podríamos seguir… ya sabes… pasando el rato. Si eso está bien para Niklaus.

Una imagen de cómo podría ser la vida comenzó a formarse en mi mente. Era un pensamiento bastante genial.

—No sé si vamos a estar en Filadelfia o no. Pero si estamos… no, no sería raro. Y sí, pasaremos el rato. Y Niklaus puede estar bien o no con esto, él no decide que hago. En serio quise decir lo que dije, Brody. Realmente quiero que seamos amigos de nuevo.

Sonrió, y se relajó en su asiento, finalmente.

—Yo también.

* * *

_**Mañana Capitulo Final**_


	19. Chapter 19

_____****______**Declaimer:** ______Esta Historia es una Adaptación, al igual que todas mis historias._

* * *

Brody no era el único pensando sobre el futuro. En SideBar, hicimos nuestra buena celebración y bebimos y comimos, pero la conversación pronto se volvió sentimental. Compartimos recuerdos de nuestras primeras presentaciones, clases que habíamos tenido juntos, fiestas que habían salido terriblemente mal. Blaine sugirió que podíamos tener otra fiesta de besos, y fue atacado por servilletas y trozos de papel e incluso un rollo caliente.

Justo como en el teatro— la vida a veces tiene momentos perfectos cuando todas las estrellas se alinean, y tú estás exactamente donde quieres estar con gente genial, haciendo exactamente lo que quieres hacer.

Salir de la universidad parecía imposible.

Nunca había sido tan feliz como en los cuatro años que había pasado aquí. Miré alrededor de la mesa mientras la gente se reía y gritaba (sólo teníamos un volumen —realmente alto). Estas personas eran mi familia. Ellos me entendían y me conocían en maneras que nadie más lo hacía.

No podía imaginar mi vida sin ellos.

—¡Uh-oh! ¡Alerta de lágrimas! —Exclamó Caroline—. ¡Rachel se está poniendo llorona!

Limpié mis ojos, y vergonzosamente, ella tenía razón.

—¡Cállate! Es sólo que los amo chicos, ¿De acuerdo?

Los brazos de Caroline se envolvieron en mí primero, luego los de Blaine, luego los de Brody, y luego perdí la cuenta.

Blaine dijo:

—Deja de actuar como si no tuviéramos un mes más juntos. No se ustedes, chicos, pero tengo una enorme lista universitaria de cosas que hacer antes de morir que necesito que me ayuden a cumplir. Comenzando con emborracharme en mi última noche de apertura. Así que, vamos a empezar.

Comí y bebí, sólo escuchando las historias y conversaciones a mi alrededor, absorbiendo todo. La vida era buena, y si por mí fuera, estaba a punto de ponerse aún mejor.

Era más difícil de lo qué pensé que sería el excusarme después de que la cena terminara. No porque estaba nerviosa sobre lo que planeé para esta noche, de hecho me sentía feliz sobre eso, era porque no quería dejar a mis amigos.

Era algo gracioso el extrañar a la gente incluso antes de que las habías dejado, pero eso era lo que estaba sintiendo ahora.

Un poco de melancolía se quedó en mí todo el camino fuera del bar y dentro de mi auto. Pero no pasó mucho tiempo para que desapareciera tomando en cuenta hacia dónde me estaba dirigiendo. No le escribí a Niklaus cuando estaba en mi camino como le había dicho que haría, porque quería un poco de tiempo para preparar las cosas.

Tomé una rápida ducha, y luego dejé mi pelo suelto para que se secara en rizos, porque a Niklaus le gustaba de esa forma. Me hacía pensar sobre aquella noche en el club y mi corazón latía más rápido al recordarlo.

Encontré la bolsa de Victoria Secret en el fondo de mi armario que contenía la ropa interior que había comprado específicamente con esta noche en mente. Me la puse, tratando de imaginarme de nuevo lo que Niklaus podría pensar o sentir exactamente cuando me viera.

Mirándome en el espejo, me sentía sexy, como él siempre había dicho que yo era. Me puse de nuevo el vestido que había usado después del show, no queriendo mostrar nada aún. Arreglé mi habitación, me aseguré de que hubiera condones en la mesita de noche, y luego me senté en mi cama.

Estaba haciendo esto.

Estaba realmente haciendo esto.

Iba a tener sexo con Niklaus… esta noche.

Algo brotó en mi pecho. Primero pensé que eran nervios, pero luego lo reconocí. Era el mismo tipo de sentimiento que tuve cuando me di cuenta que había sido escogida como Fedra y luego de nuevo cuando el show había ido tan bien. Era algo más allá de emoción, algo mejor.

Porque podía, me subí en mi cama, y salté. Se sentía muy bien así que lo hice de nuevo. Agité mis brazos porque parecía lo correcto de hacer, y luego cubrí mi rostro con mis manos y dejé escapar el grito más silencioso que pude manejar.

—¿Qué estás haciendo?

Niklaus estaba a los pies de mi cama, una sonrisa divertida se extendía en su rostro. Chillé y me dejé caer en la cama.

—¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? —le pregunté.

—Vi tu auto afuera, así que vine. No me había dado cuenta de que habías comenzado la fiesta sin mí. ¿Doy por entendido que estás emocionada por cómo el show salió está noche?

Me bajé de la cama con tanta gracia como pude (es decir, con cero gracia). Debí haber esperado algo como esto. Parecía que no era capaz de tener un momento íntimo con Niklaus sin hacer algo supremamente vergonzoso. Al menos esta vez sucedió al principio.

—El show estuvo genial, pero me alegro de estar en casa. —Puse una mano en su pecho y él envolvió sus brazos alrededor de mí en un abrazo.

—Estuviste genial esta noche, y ahora puedo tenerte toda para mí.

No había realmente pensado en la mejor manera de abordar lo que quería hacer esta noche. Había pensado sobre la ropa interior y los condones y el probable dolor, pero no tanto sobre la "Oye, estoy lista para tener sexo" conversación.

Quiero decir, él es un chico, así que dudaba mucho que él se preocupara sobre cómo se lo diría, pero, aún así… quería hacerlo bien.

—¿Cómo estuvo la celebración? —me preguntó.

—Bien, realmente bien. Voy a extrañar a todos cuando nos graduemos. Es un poco loco pensar que sólo queda un mes.

—Un mes. —Sonrió, y se inclinó para besarme.

Creo que sólo quería un beso rápido, pero realmente no le di una opción en el asunto. Enrollé mis brazos alrededor de su cuello para mantenerlo a mi nivel, y presioné mis labios más firmemente sobre los suyos.

El murmulló suavemente, y las vibraciones estremecieron mis labios. Sus manos se enroscaron alrededor de mi caja torácica, y yo quería más, mucho más. Quería que me tocara por todas partes.

Cuando estaba yendo más lejos, abrí mi boca y tracé la comisura de sus labios con mi lengua. Me dejó, y su sabor era tan adictivo como siempre. Con cada roce de su lengua en mí, me sentía más segura.

Quité mis brazos de su cuello, y deslicé una mano por debajo de su camisa, presionando mis dedos en su espalda. Sus manos permanecieron en lugares seguros, mis costillas y mi cuello, pero las sentí temblar y apretarse ligeramente al contacto de piel con piel.

Siguió besándome… lentamente, con seguridad.

Puse mi otra mano debajo de su camisa, sintiendo los músculos en sus abdominales, y hacia su pecho. Yo esperaba que tomara la indirecta y moviera su propia mano como correspondía.

No lo hizo.

Frustrada, lo moví ligeramente hasta que mi cama estuviera presionada en la parte posterior de sus rodillas y luego lo empujé. Se dejó caer en la cama y yo no perdí tiempo para subirme en su regazo, presionándome contra él de la misma forma que lo había hecho la primera noche que casi tuvimos sexo.

—Rachel —susurró. Era casi una advertencia, pero no tanto.

Probablemente debería decirle lo que quiero, pero la manera en la que me besaba, o más acertadamente, la manera en la que no me estaba besando me hacía sentir insegura, desesperada. Él aún me quería. Esto me lo decía. Y yo lo creía. La mayor parte. Yo sólo necesitaba un poco más de afirmación.

Me hice hacia atrás, y esperé a que abriera sus ojos, a que me mirara. Cuando sus ojos se encontraron con los míos, eran un poco más claros, demasiado centrados para mí gusto. Bajé mis manos y tomé el borde de mi vestido. Hizo un sonido con su garganta cuando comencé a tirar de él hacia arriba, pero no me detuve hasta que lo tuve sobre mi cabeza. Al principio sus ojos se mantuvieron firmemente en los míos, pero cuando me incliné hacia delante, teniendo cuidado de rozar mi pecho contra el suyo, miró hacia abajo.

Su ingesta de aliento era exactamente lo que había estado buscando.

El sostén negro sin tirantes era tan apretado que tenía posiblemente el mejor escote que alguna vez he tenido o que tendré. Y las bragas, bueno, apenas sí podías llamarlas así.

—Rachel —esta vez, había definitivamente un tono de advertencia—. Estás sobreestimando mi auto control.

—Oh, estoy bastante segura de que estimo tu control perfectamente.

Me incliné hacia delante hasta que estaba presionando con fuerza contra sus caderas. Mis labios se cernían sobre los suyos, esperando a que me besara. Había acabado con lo de estar a la ofensiva. Era su turno de venir a mí.

Como siempre, la sola anticipación era suficiente para excitarme. Su mirada se movía entre mis ojos y mi boca, y ahora que yo me había reducido a sólo ropa interior, sus manos encontraron mi piel sin importar dónde las pusiera. Una ya estaba calentando mi espalda baja, y la otra estaba en mi pelo. Sacudí mis caderas contra él, y la mano en mi pelo se apretó.

—Rachel. —Su respuesta estaba entrecortada, como si estuviera sufriendo.

Sonreí. Esto era bastante divertido.

—Niklaus —repliqué, con los ojos muy abiertos y tan inocentes como los pude hacer.

—Esto es lo opuesto a ir lento.

Exhalé, balanceándome hacia delante para que mi labio inferior apenas lo rozara. Me froté contra él, deteniéndome al ritmo más lento que pude. Le dije:

—Creo que ya hemos ido lo suficientemente lento.

El brazo en mi espalda tiró de mí, hasta que mi pecho presionaba contra el suyo. Él aún tenía su camisa puesta. Quería que se la quitara.

—¿Qué significa eso? —Ah, ahí estaba esa mirada que me encantaba —oscura, un poco desenfocada.

—Significa —dije, mientras mis manos encontraban la parte inferior de su camisa—, que ya me cansé de ir lento.

Tiré de ella, y sus brazos siguieron de forma automática, dejándome tirar de su camisa sobre su cabeza antes de que sus manos fueran justo de vuelta a sus posiciones anteriores. Nuestros pechos se encontraron, piel deslizándose entra piel, y gimió. Dijo:

—Voy a necesitar que estés muy segura de lo que estás diciendo en este momento, Rachel.

Muy bien, era hora de simplemente decirlo. Y sin eufemismos como la bestia de dos espaldas o el tango horizontal o algo ridículo. Sexo. Si iba a tenerlo, podría seguramente decirlo. Me incliné y lo besé con valentía. Al diablo con hacerlo venir a mí. Eso tomó mucho tiempo. Cuando me alejé, sus labios trataron de seguir. Lo calmé con otro beso rápido y dije:

—¿Me haces el amor?

Todo en él se tensó —sus manos en mí, su hermoso rostro, y su cuerpo debajo del mío.

—Rachel, no tienes que hacer nada que no quieras hacer por mí.

—¿Qué sobre esta noche se ha sentido como si estuviera siendo forzada a hacer algo? De hecho, me siento un poco como que te estoy obligando.

Sus labios se aplastaron contra los míos —dientes y lenguas y calor. Era suficiente para hacerme temblar con deseo, y luego se acabó.

Niklaus estaba jadeando cuando respondió:

—No me estás obligando a hacer nada. Yo sólo quiero que estés segura. Puedes parar en cualquier momento. —Sus labios se ampliaron—. No necesitas inventar una nueva mascota.

Esa sonrisa… era tan exasperante y sexy al mismo tiempo.

Coloqué mis manos en sus hombros y me alejé, poniéndome de pie.

—Si vas a seguir tratando de convencerme de ello…

No había dado ni un paso antes de que me agarrara, y se volviera para que mi espalda golpeara el colchón. Mi aliento abandonó mis pulmones en un segundo, y el verlo rodando por encima de mí hizo que el calor ondeara abajo en mi vientre.

—No estaba tratando de convencerte de alguna cosa. Estaba tratando de ser un caballero.

Huh. También había tratado de sacar la tarjeta del caballero la primera noche. Aún estaba cernido sobre mí, y yo enrosqué mis dedos en sus vaqueros, y tiré de él hacia abajo, sobre mí.

—¿Me haces un favor? ¿Serías un caballero mañana?

Estaba muy segura de que él dijo:

—Sí, señora —pero luego me estaba besando, y no podía importarme menos.

Me besó con fuerza y el tiempo suficiente para que yo pudiera saborear más de él en mi boca que de mí misma. Clavé mis uñas en sus hombros, porque había aprendido que cada vez que lo hacía, él presionaba sus cadera más fuerte contra las mías.

Si no era cuidadoso, yo podría hacerlo sangrar pronto.

Sus manos tocaron suavemente mis lados, enviando temblores a través de mi piel cuando pasaba por los lugares sensibles. Y, finalmente, una mano se escabulló alrededor de mi espalda, para alcanzar el broche de mi sujetador.

Sus labios dejaron los míos buscando la curva de mi cuello, su barbilla, otra vez cubierta de una barba incipiente rozó la cima de mis pechos.

Me arqueé hacia él en el mismo momento que los broches de mi sujetador se desataron. El aire frío endureció mis pezones como pequeños brotes, y extrañaba que él me tocara. Dijo una vez que podríamos poseernos el uno al otro, y no quería nada más en este momento. Niklaus me besó entre mis pechos, sus mejillas rozaron ligeramente a través de las elevaciones. Clavé mis uñas otra vez, y sus caderas hicieron presión en el mismo momento que él tomó un pecho en su mano y el otro en su boca. Algo estalló debajo de mi piel, y gemí, sacudiéndome contra él en respuesta.

Rodó un pezón entre sus dedos, y apretó el otro ligeramente entre sus dientes, y pude sentir la oscuridad arrastrándose sobre mi visión.

Palabras fluían de mi boca, algunas familiares, otras no.

La última de las cuales fue:

—Te amo.

Se elevó encima de mí con una sonrisa.

—Si hubiera sabido lo fácil que era hacerte admitir cómo te sentías, yo habría hecho esto hace mucho tiempo.

Mi cerebro estaba más allá de responder con palabras. En cambio mis manos encontraron su cinturón. Lo desabroché y luego, con un rápido movimiento, abrí el botón de sus vaqueros.

Su sonrisa presuntuosa se había ido ahora.

Lentamente, bajé su cremallera, y el solo sonido provocó que un gemido saliera de mi garganta. Empujé sus vaqueros y bóxers juntos hacia abajo. Cuando retrocedió para quitarse sus pantalones completamente, tomé el momento para deslizar mis bragas fuera y agarrar un condón de mi gaveta.

Cuando alzó la vista, se congeló durante un segundo en shock, como si justo en este momento se diera cuenta de cuán serio era esto. Se lo sacudió rápidamente, y se abalanzó por un beso.

—¿Sabes que te amo, cierto?

—Lo sé —le dije. No creo que podría haber hecho esto si no lo supiera. Era lo que necesitaba. Esto es lo que hacía el miedo, los nervios soportables.

Me besó otra vez, y sus dedos encontraron mi entrada. Deslizó dos en el interior, al mismo tiempo que su lengua encontraba la mía. Comenzó despacio, luego sus besos se aceleraron junto con sus dedos. Apreté sus hombros, mis uñas rasguñando ligeramente, y fui recompensada con un curvar de sus dedos dentro de mí.

Gemí, rompiendo nuestro beso.

Sus labios regresaron de nuevo hacia mi pecho, colocando besos tan ligeros como plumas por todas partes donde podía alcanzar. Yo podía sentir la presión construyéndose bajo mi centro, y tiré de su cabeza de nuevo hacia arriba hacia la mía. Presionó su frente contra la mía, nuestros labios tocándose, pero no besándose, luego su palma se presionó contra mí, y una explosión se encendió bajo mi piel. Como una cadena de fuegos artificiales, mi mundo detonó en explosiones de luz y color.

El mundo se estaba uniendo y se derrumbaba a pedazos detrás de mis ojos cerrados, y mi boca seguía abierta en un grito silencioso. Sentí su beso debajo de mi oreja, y me estiré hacia él, envolviendo mis brazos alrededor de su cintura.

La longitud de él presionada contra mí, y mi cuerpo entero se estremeció en respuesta.

—¿Estás segura? —preguntó de nuevo.

Mi cerebro no sabía cómo comportarse serenamente en este momento, entonces dije:

—Por favor, Dios, sí.

Había una sensación de pellizco, no agradable, pero el resto de mi cuerpo estaba demasiado relajado para realmente pensar demasiado en el dolor. Me besó mientras se empujaba dentro, luego se interrumpió con un gruñido.

—Oh Dios, Rachel.

Su cuerpo entero estaba tenso encima de mí. Pude ver las líneas pronunciadas de sus músculos flexionados en sus hombros, en los brazos apoyados a ambos lados de mí. Podía sentirlo, su pecho caliente presionado contra el mío. Me distraje a mí misma del dolor siguiendo aquellas líneas con mis ojos y manos.

Después de algunos momentos, respiró profundamente y me miró. Me calmó primero con sus labios, y luego con susurros de "amor", "hermosa" y "perfecto".

Se quedó completamente quieto una vez que estuvo dentro, aplastando sus labios contra los míos. Mis extremidades se sentían un poco como gelatina, tan solo me envolví yo misma alrededor de él, sosteniéndolo tan fuerte como podía.

Se retiró, sólo un poco, antes de empujar de nuevo con fuerza

Yo respiraba bruscamente, mordiendo mi labio contra la punzada de dolor.

Los labios de Niklaus capturaron ese labio inferior entre los suyos, cuidadoso, tranquilizándome.

—¿Estás bien? —preguntó.

Asentí, no segura de que pudiera hablar.

—¿Quieres que me detenga?

Sacudí mi cabeza. No era lo que quería en absoluto. Quería que él sintiera lo que yo había sentido antes. Quería sostenerlo mientras él se deshacía en mis brazos.

Repitió la acción, y esta vez, no era tanto el dolor como la incomodidad.

—Continúa —susurré.

Niklaus metió su cabeza en la curva de mi cuello, arrastrando su boca sobre el punto de mi pulso mientras empujaba dentro y hacia fuera otra vez. La siguiente vez yo estaba lo suficientemente coherente para inclinar mis caderas hacia arriba para encontrarlo a mitad de su camino. Su respuesta fue un gruñido que sentí hacia abajo hasta los dedos de mis pies.

Su boca memorizó la piel de mi cuello y hombros, mientras desarrollamos un ritmo entre nosotros. Algo empujaba y tiraba dentro de mí, y cada vez que nuestra piel se enlazaba, sentía la presión levantándose un poquito más. Su mano ahuecaba mi pecho, y sentí el placer arremolinándose bajo mi centro hacia el lugar donde nuestros cuerpos se encontraban.

Envolví mis piernas alrededor de sus caderas y lo atraje más hacia mí. Su ritmo tartamudeó durante un momento, sus ojos cerrados, y era hermoso mientras trataba de mantenerse unido.

Todo mi mundo se expandía en el círculo de sus brazos.

Comenzó a moverse otra vez después de un momento, y esta vez estiró una mano entre nosotros. Yo me preocuparía sobre cómo consiguió ser tan bueno en esto más tarde, pero, por ahora, yo estaba demasiado ocupada recogiendo los beneficios. Estaba tan cerca, y cada músculo en mí estaba apretado. Clavé mis uñas en sus hombros por última vez, mi nuevo truco favorito, y precipitó sus caderas hacia adelante.

—Rachel —gruñó.

Solamente envolví mis piernas apretándolas más contra él, y dirigí mis caderas hacia arriba. Dejó caer su cabeza sobre mi cuello, su caliente respiración contra mi piel. Empujó hacia adelante otra vez tan fuerte que todo mi cuerpo cambió y el placer se vertió por mi cuerpo tan rápido que mi visión fue irregular. Su cuerpo se aquietó contra el mío, su rostro todavía presionaba mi cuello, sus brazos me acunaban. Levanté su rostro hacia el mío, viendo cómo sus ojos se cerraban apretados, su boca se abrió, y todo su cuerpo se estremeció sobre el mío.

Cuando abrió sus ojos, ellos todavía estaban oscuros, pero se enfocó en mí. Presionó un beso en mi frente, luego en cada mejilla, y finalmente en mis labios.

—Te amo —dijimos juntos.

Se deslizó fuera de mí e, inmediatamente, me estiré por él, extrañándolo, añorando la manera en que encajábamos juntos. Se acomodó a mí lado y me recogió en sus brazos. Recosté mi cabeza en su pecho, donde podía escuchar los latidos de su corazón. Eran tan rápidos como los míos. Entrelazó nuestros dedos y presionó su mejilla en la parte superior de mi cabello.

Era perfecto.

Estaba llena de momentos perfectos hoy.

Y yo no estaba segura de si lo que diría a continuación sería apropiado o lo arruinaría todo, pero consideré que no pensar demasiado funcionaba bien con Niklaus. Cuando mi respiración se calmó, dije:

—Miré departamentos en Filadelfia.

—¿Lo hiciste?

Asentí, todavía insegura de lo que él pensaba.

—Sé que todavía no hemos hablado de esto —comencé—. Pero he estado teniendo algunas ideas, y he decidido que quiero concentrarme en la actuación, no en la dirección escénica y ya que no puedo permitirme el lujo de Nueva York, Filadelfia parece un lugar bastante bueno. Quiero decir, no he hecho ningún plan definitivo. Sólo he hecho alguna investigación. Tú sabes, miré algunos teatros, próximas audiciones, departamentos, y empleos diurnos, esa clase de cosas. Pero si piensas que esto no es una buena idea, no tengo…

—Para ahí, loca habladora.

Esta fue una horrible idea. Yo acababa de arruinar un gran momento… como siempre lo hacía. Seriamente, iba a inventar algún tipo de máquina de shock o que me diera un puñetazo en la cara cada vez que hiciera una mierda como esta. Sería como acondicionamiento, y tal vez, finalmente, aprendería a cerrar la maldita boca. Su mano encontró mi mandíbula, y enfrentó mi rostro con el suyo. Su pulgar rozó mi labio, y sus ojos contemplaron los míos.

—Creo que te gustará Filadelfia —me dijo.

La luz brillaba otra vez en la forma de su sonrisa, y me relajé en sus brazos.

—Pero no te preocupes en indagar por departamentos. Puedes quedarte conmigo mientras buscas un lugar.

Su rostro estaba cuidadosamente construido, las líneas lisas, sus labios cerrados y reposando en algún lugar cercano a una sonrisa. Tragué el nudo en mi garganta, y dije:

—¿De verdad?

—Y si no encuentras un lugar que te guste, siempre podrías decidir solamente quedarte conmigo permanentemente.

Extendí la mano, y aparté el cabello de su frente de modo que pudiera ver sus ojos.

—¿Me estás pidiendo que me mude contigo? No puedo decirlo. Por lo general eres mucho más directo que esto.

Sonrió.

—Estaba intentando pedirte que te mudaras conmigo sin espantarte. ¿Funcionó?

Dije:

—No tengo miedo.

Y lo decía en serio.

* * *

_**Atuendo de Rachel en Polyvore**_


	20. Epilogo

_______****______**Declaimer:** ______Esta Historia es una Adaptación, al igual que todas mis historias._

* * *

_**Epílogo**_

**Seis meses después**

**Niklaus**

Mis ojos siempre eran atraídos hacia Rachel durante esta escena. Ella era encantadora y alegre, y me tomaba toda mi concentración para contenerme de correr hacia ella. Nuestra directora había escrito su propia adaptación de _Orgullo y Prejuicio_, y yo dudaba que ella aprobara que yo agregara mi propia adaptación en la que Bingley y Elizabeth terminaran juntos en vez del tosco Sr. Darcy. Los ojos de Rachel se conectaron con los míos y, aunque se suponía que yo debía estar adulando al personaje de su hermana, mi personaje era la última cosa en mi mente. Nos formamos para un baile en el que estábamos moviéndonos constantemente y dando vueltas. Cada vez que Rachel y yo pasábamos, nuestros ojos se encontraban, nuestras manos se rozaban, y yo maldecía al director de reparto que no me hizo Darcy. Yo podía ser tosco.

Inmediatamente después de la llamada a escena, la encontré detrás del escenario y tiré de ella hacia mí.

—Niklaus —suspiró en mis brazos. Las palabras vibraban contra mi pecho, y la abracé con más fuerza.

Susurré en su oído:

—Debes permitir que te diga qué tan ardientemente te admiro y te amo.

Ella rió.

—Dices eso cada noche después del show.

Me aparto, y mi mejilla se deslizó contra la suya. Los rizos alrededor de su rostro hacían cosquillas en mi frente.

—¿Qué puedo decir? Soy persistente.

Ella murmulló, sus labios apretados.

—¿Persistente? Yo diría que sin imaginación. Podrías al menos tener tu propia línea.

Tracé con mis dedos su espalda. Podía sentir su corsé. Dios, me encantaría verla en él. Sólo en él.

—¿Quieres algo original, amor?

—Sí, quiero. Mañana, espero la mejor línea que tengas, Sr. Mikaelson. Pero ahora, necesito ir a vestirme.

Se apartó de mí, y caminó hacia el vestidor de mujeres. Me miró sobre su hombro, y sentí esa mirada recorrer cada centímetro a través de mí. Muchas cosas originales pasaron por mi mente, ninguna de las cuales podía decir en voz alta. Su sonrisa parecía decir exactamente lo que yo estaba pensando.

—Apresúrate —dije.

—La paciencia es una virtud, Sr. Mikaelson.

Ella sabía que ese nombre me ponía mental. Me hacía sentir como su profesor de nuevo, lo cual era exasperante y extremadamente sexy al mismo tiempo. Fui a decirle lo mismo, pero ya se había metido en el vestidor.

Tomé un momento para respirar y despejar mi cabeza.

Esta noche, mi plan comenzaba esta noche. Si no lo hacía, probablemente terminaría diciéndolo sin advertencia alguna. Y, con la tendencia de Rachel de entrar en pánico, esa no era definitivamente la manera de hacerlo.

Cambié mi traje, y lo colgué para el equipo de mantenimiento lo más rápido que pude. Mañana era nuestro día libre, lo que significaba que era día de lavandería. Buena cosa también porque mi traje definitivamente había olido mejor. Unos compañeros de reparto nos invitaron a tomar unos tragos, pero yo me excusé. Esperaba que Rachel hiciera lo mismo. La quería toda para mí esta noche.

Estaba vestido y esperándola, en tiempo récord. Cuando la primera chica salió, se rió y negó con la cabeza. Se inclinó hacia atrás y dijo:

—Rachel, tu novio está prácticamente salivando aquí afuera.

Novio. Aún no estaba acostumbrado a eso. Incluso después de que Rachel se graduó, era incómodo cuando la gente nos veía juntos. Era agradable el que tuviéramos algo fresco en Filadelfia. No teníamos que escondernos.

Cada chica que salía me daba una sonrisa de complicidad, pero Rachel se tomó su tiempo, incluso más de lo normal.

—¡Rachel! —llamé a través de la puerta—. ¿Estás tratando de torturarme?

La puerta se abrió de nuevo, otra actriz sonriendo, pero no Rachel.

Suspiré. La chica dijo:

—Estoy muy segura de que lo está haciendo.

Gemí, y presioné mi rostro contra la pared. La puerta se abrió, y ni siquiera me molesté en mirar.

—Adelante, chico enamorado. Soy la última que queda. —Me di la vuelta para encontrar a Alice, la mujer mayor que hace el papel de la Sra. Bennett. Le sonreí y llegué hasta la puerta. Alice se rió—. ¡Buena suerte!

No pensé nada sobre su respuesta hasta que entré en el vestidor.

Maldita sea.

Rachel aún seguía usando el corsé, sentada en una silla mirándome a través del espejo. Sus pechos estaban empujados hacia arriba y afuera, y sus ojos oscuros mientras me miraba. Levantó una mano, y comenzó a quitarse las pinzas del pelo. Cayó sobre sus hombros, y mi boca se secó.

Ella era deslumbrante.

—Pensé que te dije que fueras paciente.

Forcé a mis pies a moverse, y caminé hacia ella. Extendí la mano y la ayudé con sus pinzas. Dios, amaba su pelo. Envolví un rizo alrededor de mi dedo y dije:

—Soy bueno en ser paciente. Es sólo que no soy bueno en estar lejos de ti. Seguramente ya sabes eso.

Sonrió, e inclinó su espalda en mis manos.

—Creo que eso ha sido obvio desde el principio.

Dejé caer mis manos de su cabello a su cuello. Presioné con mis pulgares, masajeando gentilmente. Sus ojos se cerraron. Sus labios se separaron. Ella no tenía idea de lo sexy que era. En ese corsé, se veía como una pinup girl de 1950.

Me incliné hacia abajo y presioné mis labios en la curva de su hombro. De alguna manera, a pesar de estar en el escenario, bajo el calor de las luces por muchas horas, aún olía divinamente. Arrastré mi boca hacia su cuello, hacia ese punto debajo de su oreja que la vuelve loca.

Exhaló, como si mi beso hubiera empujado todo el aire fuera de sus pulmones. Su mano se enroscó alrededor de la parte posterior de mi cabeza, tirando de mí más cerca. Sonreí contra su piel.

Dijo:

—Me has embrujado.

Me reí entre dientes, y tracé con un dedo a lo largo de los finos huecos de su cuello. Podría trazar la arquitectura de su cuerpo por días y nunca aburrirme.

—¿Cuerpo y alma? —Pregunté, citando la obra.

Abrí mi boca y probé su piel. Era casi tan deliciosa como el gemido que le siguió.

—Definitivamente —dijo ella.

—¿Quién está siendo poco original ahora?

Un golpe en la puerta rompió el hechizo entre nosotros. Benji, el director de escena, asomó la cabeza dentro del cuarto. Me di la vuelta para bloquear a Rachel y al corsé corruptor.

—¿Están casi listos chicos? Voy a cerrar.

—Lo siento, Ben. Estaremos afuera en sólo un segundo. —Su expresión era escéptica—. Lo prometo. Dos minutos.

Tan pronto como cerró la puerta, Rachel se puso de pie. Tuve que cerrar mis ojos para contenerme de tocarla. Ese corsé… mi Dios.

Mantuve mis ojos cerrados, porque era la única manera de que lográramos salir de aquí en dos minutos. Aunque, escucharla cambiarse de ropa era una tortura. Cada roce de tela y zíper siendo cerrado traían una imagen vívida a mi mente. A pesar de que no la podía ver, podía sentir su presencia, especialmente cuando se puso delante de mí.

Su mano se enroscó alrededor de mi cuello, inclinando la cabeza hacia abajo. Mantuve mis ojos cerrados, pero el calor de su aliento acariciaba mi rostro.

—Vamos a casa, Sr. Mikaelson.

Ese nombre. Abrí mis ojos, estaba sonriendo. Dos podían jugar a ese juego.

—Oh, Srta. Berry, creo que eso podía merecer detención.

Sus ojos se entrecerraron.

—O tal vez un pequeño castigo.

Me daba tanto placer ver el color rojo subir a sus mejillas.

—No lo harías.

En lugar de responder, me incliné y tiré de ella sobre mi hombro. Chilló, y se aferró a mi espalda.

—¡Niklaus!

—Silencio, Srta. Berry. La voy a llevar a casa.

Benji estaba esperando impaciente cerca de la puerta trasera. Su ceño se profundizó cuando nos vio. Dijo:

—Primero, fueron tres minutos. Los conté. Segundo, ustedes dos son repugnantes. Siento que estoy viendo una película inolvidable.

Yo sólo me reí y le dije buenas noches. Rachel sólo hizo un puchero primero, pero cuando la mantuve sobre mi hombro incluso cuando salimos del edificio, comenzó a luchar.

—Está bien, Niklaus, ya dejaste claro tu punto.

—No sé de qué estás hablando. No hay un punto. Sólo me gusta cargarte.

—Bueno, ya te divertiste. Bájame.

Me detuve por un momento y pretendí pensarlo. Tomé la oportunidad para deslizar mi mano hacia la parte posterior de su muslo.

Le respondí:

—Yo, por mi parte, pienso que hay más diversión por tener.

Me puse en camino de nuevo, y Rachel estaba paralizada o realmente estaba interesada en dónde mi mano iba a ir ahora porque no se movió de nuevo.

Hasta que empecé a bajar las escaleras del metro, ella pateó con sus piernas, y me dio un pellizco rápido de alerta a un lado.

—Niklaus, me niego a dejar que me cargues dentro del metro. Abajo, ahora.

Podía imaginarme su rostro rojo de enojo, y de pronto quería verlo. Mejillas sonrojadas. Ojos entrecerrados. Labios fruncidos. Cuando llegué al final de las escaleras, la jalé, dejando que su cuerpo se deslizara fuera del mío. Dejé mis manos en su cintura para frenar su descenso. El desplazamiento de su cuerpo contra el mío era celestial. Ella contuvo el aliento, y cuando nuestros rostros estaban a la misma altura, sus ojos no estaban entrecerrados, estaban cerrados. Sus labios no estaban fruncidos, pero su labio inferior estaba atrapado entre sus dientes en una manera que hacía que se me secara la boca. Sus mejillas sí seguían sonrojadas, pero yo tenía el presentimiento de que no era más por enojo.

—Hiciste eso a propósito —dijo.

Me reí, y la risa me salió ronca. Ella no era la única afectada por nuestra cercanía.

—Definitivamente hice eso a propósito. En realidad creo que deberíamos hacer de esto un ritual post-show.

Negó con la cabeza, y sonrió, pero no dijo que no. Incluso debajo de la tenue luz de la estación del metro, estaba radiante. Aún no podía creer que la podía tocar. No había nada que nos separe. Nada que nos meta en problemas. Estaba tentado a anunciar mi amor por ella a todos los otros viajeros, pero no quería arruinar este momento. Me gustaba la manera callada en la que estaba mirándome, sus ojos llenos con más que sólo deseo. Me hacía feliz, y esperaba ser visto de la misma manera por ella justo ahora. De pronto, estaba emocionado por llegar a casa y poner mi plan en acción.

Enterré mis dedos en su pelo, y tiré de ella para besarla. Sus manos se apretaron sobre mis hombros, sus uñas presionando en mi piel. Me tomé mi tiempo para probar su boca, dejándome llevar mientras esperábamos por el metro.

* * *

**N&R**

* * *

Tan pronto como llegamos a casa, le dije a Rachel que iba a tomar una ducha. Los domingos eran días de dos shows, así que ciertamente la necesitaba. La dejé entrar primero para que se cepillara los dientes. Esperé a que abriera la llave del agua, luego me puse en acción.

Encontré el juguete con plumas de Hamlet (la única razón por la que ella se acercaría voluntariamente a Rachel), y lo escondí debajo de la cama. Luego fui hasta el armario y encontré el bolsillo de la chaqueta donde había escondido el anillo. Abrí la caja para mirarlo una vez más. No era mucho. Yo sólo era un actor, después de todo. Pero Rachel no era de usar muchas joyas, de cualquier forma. Era simple y brillante, y esperaba que ella lo amara tanto como yo la amo a ella. Una pequeña sensación de estallido llenó mis entrañas como esos caramelos tontos que Rachel amaba.

¿Qué pasa si la estaba presionando demasiado rápido?

No. No, ya había pensado en esto. Era la mejor manera. Abrí el cajón superior de la mesita de noche, y deslicé la caja con el anillo hasta el fondo. La llave del agua en el baño se cerró, y fui de vuelta al armario, quitándome la camisa. La tiré en el cesto al mismo tiempo que Rachel entró en la habitación.

Vino detrás de mí y colocó una mano en mi espalda desnuda. Presionó un pequeño beso en mi hombro y me preguntó:

—¿Traes a Hamlet por mí antes de ducharte?

Le sonreí, y asentí.

Rachel estaba tan determinada a hacer que Hamlet la quiera que jugaba con la gata por al menos media hora antes de ir a la cama cada noche. Hamlet se quedaba con ella siempre que Rachel sacudiera el juguete con plumas en el aire, pero al minuto que Rachel tratara de tocarla, ella se iba.

Encontré a Hamlet en la cocina, escondida bajo la mesa de la cocina. La alcancé con la mano por debajo, y ella embistió con su cabeza contra mis dedos, ronroneando. La levanté al mismo tiempo que Rachel me preguntó:

—Cariño, ¿Has visto el juguete del gato?

Caminé dentro de la habitación, y coloqué a Hamlet en la cama. Ella se agachó y miró a Rachel con desconfianza.

—¿Dónde lo viste por última vez? —Le pregunté.

—Creí que lo había dejado sobre la cómoda, pero no puedo encontrarlo.

Acaricié a Hamlet una vez para calmarla, luego le di un beso rápido a Rachel en la mejilla.

—No lo sé, cariño. ¿Estás segura de que no lo dejaste en otro lugar?

Suspiró, y comenzó a buscar en otros lugares alrededor de la habitación. Me di la vuelta y escondí mi sonrisa cuando me fui. Entré en el baño y abrí la llave de la ducha. Esperé unos segundos, fui de vuelta al pasillo.

—¿Rachel? —llamé.

—¿Sí?

—¡Busca en los cajones de la mesita de noche! Ella estaba jugando con él en medio de la noche, creo que recuerdo haberlo tomado y guardado allí.

—¡Está bien!

A través de la puerta abierta, la vi caminar alrededor del borde de la cama. Caminé en el lugar por unos segundos, dejando que mis pies pisaran un poco más pesado de lo necesario, luego abrí y cerré la puerta como si hubiera entrado al baño. Luego me escondí en el espacio entre la parte posterior de la puerta de la habitación y la pared donde podía mirar a través de la grieta entre las bisagras. Ella abrió el cajón superior, y mis latidos sonaban como un bombo. No sé cuándo había comenzado a latir tan fuerte, pero ahora era todo lo que podía oír.

No era que le iba a pedir que se case conmigo ahora. Es sólo que conocía a Rachel, y sabía que ella tendía a entrar en pánico. Estaba dándole una enorme, muy obvia pista para que tenga tiempo de adaptarse antes de que realmente se lo pidiera. Luego, en unos meses, cuando piense que se ha acostumbrado a la idea, se lo preguntaría de verdad.

Ese era el plan de todas formas. Se suponía que era simple, pero esto se sentía… complicado. De pronto, pensé en las mil maneras en las que esto podría salir mal. ¿Y si se asustaba? ¿Y si salía corriendo como lo hizo en nuestra primera noche juntos? Si salía corriendo, ¿Volvería a Texas? ¿O iría con Brody que vivía en el norte de Filadelfia? Él la dejaría quedarse hasta que ella resuelva las cosas, y luego, ¿Qué pasa si algo entre ellos se desarrollara?

¿Y si sólo me dice que no? Todo estaba bien justo ahora. Perfecto, en realidad. ¿Y si lo estaba arruinando por llevar a cabo este truco?

Estaba tan absorto en mis predicciones que ni siquiera vi el momento en el que encontró la caja. Sin embargo, la oí abrirla, y la escuché exhalar

y decir: —Oh Dios mío.

Cuando antes mi boca había estado seca, ahora no podía tragar lo suficientemente rápido. Mis manos estaban temblando contra la puerta. Ella sólo estaba de pie allí, de espaldas a mí. No podía ver su rostro. Todo lo que podía ver era su tensa y recta espina dorsal. Se tambaleó un poco.

¿Y si se desmayaba? ¿Y si la había asustado tanto que ella realmente perdía el conocimiento? Comencé a pensar en maneras para explicarlo.

¿Se lo estaba guardando a un amigo?

¿Era un accesorio para un show?

Era… era… mierda, no sabía.

Podía simplemente disculparme. Decirle que sabía que era muy rápido.

Esperé a que hiciera algo —gritar, correr, llorar, desmayarse. Cualquier cosa sería mejor que su quietud. Debí haber sido honesto con ella. No era bueno en cosas como ésta. Dije lo que estaba pensando… no planes, no manipulación.

Finalmente, cuando pensé que mi cuerpo se derrumbaría sólo por el estrés, se dio la vuelta. De frente a la cama, y sólo pude ver su perfil, pero se estaba mordiendo el labio. ¿Qué significaba eso? ¿Estaba sólo pensando? ¿Pensando en una forma para librarse de esto?

Luego, lentamente, como el amanecer asomándose por el horizonte, sonrió.

Cerró la caja.

No gritó. No salió corriendo. No se desmayó.

Pudo haber un poco de llanto.

Pero sobre todo… bailó.

Se tambaleó y saltó y sonrió de la misma manera que lo había hecho cuando la lista de reparto para Fedra fue publicada. Se dejó llevar de la misma manera que lo hizo la noche de la apertura, justo antes de que hiciéramos el amor por primera vez.

Tal vez no tenga que esperar unos meses después de todo.

Dijo que quería mi mejor línea para mañana después del show, y ahora sabía cuál iba a ser.

**Fin**


End file.
